One Tin Soldier
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Edward is obsessed with a girl from the past and is called upon to defend a young woman accused of murder. He is stunned to find out his client is his obsession. Will he be able to forget his ambitions to do the right thing? And, will he be willing to let her walk away for her own good?
1. Chapter 1-3

I HAVE A COUPLE OF STORIES I WROTE LONG AGO BUT NEVER FINISHED. I DECIDED TO FINISH THEM AND SEE HOW IT GOES.

1.

I was a junior in high school when I first came across a girl named Isabella Stewart. It was a brief encounter, so of course I wouldn't recognize the name Bella Swan years later. To say Isabella Stewart didn't make an impression on me would be lying. I became obsessed with the girl I barely knew.

She was put into my advanced science class as a freshman; the only freshman in Port Angeles' history to score high enough on the placement exam to make it into our unique class. She was there exactly one day. The school moved her since she also scored unbelievably high on her English placement exam and that class was only offered once during the day.

I remember when she walked into my class for that single day. She looked terribly nervous. Her entire body trembled and when she was asked to take a seat next to me she refused to make eye contact. It gave me the opportunity to study her. The clothes she wore were a bit outdated, but they were ironed to perfection. She looked clean but there was a sort of musty smell underneath the childish perfume she was wearing. I specifically noticed her shoes. Usually people would wear new shoes on their first day at a new school. Bella had on old shoes that obviously were a bit too large for her.

During class, she took meticulous notes, many times adding to something the teacher failed to mention. I finally let curiosity get the better of me and leaned over to ask, "Have you taken this class before?"

She jumped a little as if she was unaware someone had been sitting next to her the entire time. Her eyes grew large and she quickly shook her head back and forth.

"You just seem to know the material really well," I added, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"I read a book about it," she said nervously, and looked as if she had been caught stealing something.

"You read a book about molecular symbiosis?" I laughed.

At that moment, Mr. Banner noticed I was distracting what was certain to become his prized pupil so he walked toward our side of the room as he continued his lecture. That was my one and only conversation with this mysterious girl.

After being moved from my class, she only lasted another week at the school. One day, some official looking people walked into the cafeteria and asked to speak to Isabella. She left with them and we never saw her again. It was all the buzz around school. Rumors began to swirl quickly, but since my mother worked for the state as a psychiatrist, Alice and I got the most information.

Isabella was four when her mother left Arizona and began her trek toward Washington State. It took them three years to make it to Port Angeles. Cheryl Stewart was a bit of a con artist. She also married many times without ever taking the time to get a divorce before moving on to a new man. She swindled men for money and never took her responsibility as a parent seriously. Isabella's father was a married man Cheryl had an affair with in Arizona. He died in a car accident so Cheryl sued his estate for a large sum of money. She was finally rewarded and purchased a house close to her brother, Charlie, who was a cop in Forks, Washington. Cheryl settled in Port Angeles but never let her brother or sister-in-law know of her whereabouts or the fact she even had a child. They were clueless to Isabella's existence.

Isabella was never sent to school. And, her mother was notorious for running off for days and sometimes weeks. It didn't seem odd to the girl when at the age of twelve her mother simply stopped showing up at all. Isabella continued to live the life she had become accustomed to. She signed her mother's name to checks and made her weekly trip to the public library to check out books. The librarian was the only person in town who seemed to realize Isabella existed. She was told the girl was home schooled and assumed an over attentive mother was behind all the curious titles Isabella checked out. Nobody knew the child was living alone and doing the best she could to be self-taught.

Inside, Isabella longed for the ability to go to school. When she finally gathered the courage to forge the proper documents and take placement tests, she was fifteen years old. I had some of the best tutors my physician parents could afford and this prodigy had learned everything on her own. It only fascinated me more.

My mother never knew what happened to Isabella. Her only involvement was to evaluate the girl for emotional stability after a couple of hunters found the remains of a woman in the woods who turned out to be Cheryl Stewart. When authorities found out about the poor child living alone right in their midst they wanted to make sure she was not damaged beyond repair. My mother heard Isabella went to live with relatives, but she had no idea with whom or where that happened to be. If she really knew, she made sure not to tell me or Alice.

My life continued to move forward. I graduated from high school a year after Alice and we both ended up in law school after attending our parent's alma mater in Chicago, Illinois. Alice rarely practiced after marrying Jasper Whitlock, a biographer. Her interests were more in line with fashion but she kept her license up to date.

I decided to work my ass off as a public defender. I wanted to build a legacy of public service before heading into politics. The state's attorney general was grooming me to someday, in the distant future, run for governor. It wasn't time for me to settle down yet, I needed a front-page case to propel me into the minds of the constituents before any talk of marriage would come up. Plus, I was exhausted from all the cases I willingly took on.

I showed up to work early one drizzly Washington morning to find a huge file folder on my desk. It said, 'The State of Washington vs. Bella Swan.' The sheer size of the file had me concerned. I opened it immediately to see it was a capital murder case. As I browsed through the text, I vaguely remembered hearing about a big case on the Indian Reservation. My boss, Aro, stuck his head into the room and said, "This is it, kid. This is the one we've been waiting for."

"Why the change of venue?" I asked, as I continued skimming the notes.

"It was the only thing her lawyer was able to do right. The press is ready to gas her right now. If you can pull this off, you will be up there with O.J. Simpson's lawyers."

As a public defender, I knew it wasn't only the innocent who deserved aggressive representation. Everyone deserved to be proven guilty and defended properly. "Did she do it?" I asked casually.

"She says 'no'," Aro replied.

I came to the crime scene photos and couldn't keep myself from exclaiming aloud. "Holy shit."

Aro chuckled and added, "He must have done something to someone to deserve that. The victim is Jacob Black. He was a pretty big deal politically. A big hitter in Washington for Native American rights."

"Yeah, I heard of him," I said, but didn't admit it was only slightly and nothing concrete.

"His live-in girlfriend is accused of the murder. She's been sitting in the reservation jail until last week. Her lawyer managed to get a change of venue and then retired." Aro laughed and then added, "I think all the death threats encouraged him to retire."

My first reaction was to assume this woman must be a professional weightlifter to manage what I was looking at in the pictures. The scene was brutal and very savage. I picked up the phone to call the previous lawyer until Aro pointed out it was only 6:00 am. I decided to work through the documents instead and settled on the woman's statement.

She had been home the entire week of the slaying, never leaving once. By her description of their relationship they were a perfect couple. I could tell she obviously loved him by the way she gushed about all his virtues. But I had also practiced law long enough to know there are always things left unsaid about every relationship.

The murder was committed in the garage which was separated from the house by fifty feet. His body was found four days after the killing, inside his pickup truck, by a childhood friend. Bella stated she thought he was out of town and hadn't gone into the garage to see his vehicle was still there. I immediately wondered about the smell and looked at the date to see if it was summer or winter. It happened in August, three years prior.

I glanced at the police report to see no weapon was found capable of gutting the man from neck to pelvis, or any clothing of Bella's containing Jacob's blood. In fact, all the evidence against Bella was strictly circumstantial.

I jumped up from my desk and headed straight to Aro's office. My mind was already spinning with legal moves I was going to make. I would immediately move for a bail hearing. Then I would file a summary judgment of not guilty. The state had to have more than this to keep her behind bars. Just as I reached Aro's door, I saw something in the file that made my stomach drop. I stopped in my tracks and lost all thoughts of getting any motions filed. The prosecutor was Laurent Boris. He was ruthless in his approach and had most sitting judges terrified of him.

Aro saw me standing outside his office with a disappointed expression and called out to me. "So, you found out who you're up against."

I nodded and swallowed deeply before saying, "This is going to be a bitch of a case. I was thinking of calling for a bail hearing."

"Check the judicial rotation first and try to get Judge Hale. She's the best we can hope for in this situation."

The thought of Judge Hale being my best hope left me hopeless. Rosalie Hale was a man hater. She was too pretty for her own good and the black robe she wore just drove men crazier with wonder about what her body must look like. She wasn't one to be impressed by Laurent's antics, but she could easily tire of him and give in like other justices did.

I've had a few heated discussions with her in my time, especially when I made the mistake of asking her on a date. She verbally castrated me and demanded to know why I ever thought she would spend a moment in my presence outside of a courtroom. I tried to retaliate with a line about a 'pity date' but she was much too beautiful to fall for that crap. I must admit it did spur my political ambitions that much more. I hoped to someday be the Governor and would refuse to give her the time of day. With my luck, she would be married to the President of the United States by that time.

I went back to my office and began coming up with a strategic plan. As I worked through the file, details about Bella's history began to sound familiar. When I read she was originally Isabella Stewart and her name had been changed by her uncle, my mouth went dry. I was going to defend the young woman I had been so obsessed with but never really knew.

My mind was reeling with everything I needed to do. I needed to go to Forks and meet with Bella's former lawyer. I wanted to see the places that were mentioned in the file so I could visualize the crime for myself. I needed to talk to her aunt and uncle and assure them I would do all I could to free their niece. I knew I had an ace up my sleeve but I wasn't too sure Alice would agree to be co-counsel. I had to find a way to convince her. Finally, I needed to head to the jail and meet my client for the second time.

2

I arranged to have Bella moved to a conference room before my arrival at the Seattle jail. A guard stood outside the door and nodded at me as I approached. I couldn't remember a time my heart beat so blatantly before meeting a client and it put me off my game a bit. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I couldn't breathe for a moment and felt my face redden. I didn't look directly at her and wondered if she would recognize me. I sat down and pulled her file from my briefcase before finally looking at her. She smiled softly and looked amazingly the same as I had remembered.

"Hello, Miss Swan," I said softly.

"Hello," she replied.

"I'm your legal counsel, Edward Cullen."

She extended her hand to shake mine and I noticed how cold her slender fingers were. Neither one of us spoke as we awkwardly shook hands. I cleared my throat and then began rambling about how I didn't know much about the case and I planned a visit to her past lawyer to get caught up. She only nodded in response.

I stared into her eyes and finally asked, "So, you lived in Port Angeles?"

"Yes, from seven to fifteen," she admitted

"I'm from there, too," I said stiffly, "Although, I'm older than you."

I waited for any sign of recognition but she only nodded and said, "I really didn't know anyone there."

"And, it's been many years," I said, with a bit of disappointment that she didn't remember me.

Her expression changed and she looked a little confused by my reaction. I wanted her to feel confident in my abilities and not wondering if her counsel was deficient in some way. I pulled out a notebook and began taking notes.

"Tell me about the day Jacob's body was found," I said without looking at her.

"Um," she hesitated. "I heard Leah scream…."

"Who is Leah?" I interrupted.

"Leah Clearwater. She is a friend of Jake's. I mean, she was."

"What was Leah doing in your garage?"

Bella's eyes grew wide and she shook her head adamantly. "No, it isn't my garage. It is Jake's…I mean, it was."

"But you lived together, right?"

Her head dropped and she only nodded. I felt there was something really off in the way she described things so I pushed a little more. "Did Leah help herself into the garage often?" She only shrugged so I asked, "Why was Leah in the garage that day?"

"She was looking for Jake," Bella answered, while still looking at her hands.

"How do you know she was looking for Jake?"

Tears began to fill her eyes and she spoke in almost a mumble. "She came to the door first and we had an argument."

I felt like we were finally getting somewhere but I was growing impatient with her unwillingness to just spit things out. I remained quiet so she finally continued. "I told her Jake wasn't home, but she said he was. I didn't know where Jake was most of the time but he hadn't been home all week so I assumed he was out of town. I told her I hadn't seen him and she called me a stupid bitch and then left. The next thing I knew she was screaming."

I put my pen down and sat back to fold my arms. "Why wouldn't you know where he was most of the time? I assumed you two were a couple."

She winced and then moved in closer to speak in a hushed voice. "It was complicated. Jake wanted us to marry but he needed the tribe to accept me. He needed everything to be perfect so he wouldn't lose his place politically. I'm Caucasian and he….."

I knew exactly what she was talking about because my life was going in the same direction. I would never be able to marry someone of a different party or without the proper family connections. My political ambitions made my choices limited; much like it did for Jake. It sounded so awful sitting in front of a person it was affecting directly.

"What was his relationship with Leah?" I asked.

"Um…I guess they were friends."

"Just friends?" I pressed.

"I'm not sure, maybe they were related."

I didn't know if she was purposefully being ignorant or she didn't understand my innuendo. "I meant, were they intimate with each other?"

Bella looked away and mumbled, "I doubt it."

I spoke up loudly to let her know I wasn't going to just pass over information. "And what makes you doubt it?"

She sighed in frustration and answered angrily. "I don't know. They were friends; he hung out with her little brother. They knew each other since birth."

I looked directly into her eyes and said, "Why didn't she like you?"

"Because I'm not a Quileute," she answered honestly. "I told you, it was all complicated."

I decided to get back to the question at hand and asked her to continue with the story. She swallowed and her eyes moved away from mine. "Like I said, I heard Leah screaming so I came outside. She came running out of the garage area and then fell to the ground and began vomiting. I wasn't sure if I should go out to her or not. I mean, she doesn't like me and I wasn't sure if she needed help or not. I just stood there until she yelled for me to call the police. Then I approached her."

"Why didn't you call the police without being told?" I asked.

"I was going to," she pointed out angrily. "I didn't have a phone and I needed to use hers."

"You didn't have a phone?" It was shocking to me in this day and age, especially for a place as remote as La Push. If Jake was never home why wouldn't he make sure Bella had access to a phone?

"No, I don't have any need for a phone." She didn't look embarrassed by the fact something as mundane as a phone was not in her possession.

I waited for her to add more but she simply stared at me. I shook my head and leaned in close to her and asked, "Did you kill Jacob Black?"

She actually gasped before leaning in herself and replying, "No, I didn't."

"Did you hire someone to kill him?"

Her face took on a look of total confusion, as if she never considered the possibility it was a hired hit. She shook her head and spoke softly. "I have no place to go because Jake is dead. I have no money and no friends. I have a bed because I am in jail. If I hadn't been arrested I would be homeless."

"What about your aunt and uncle?" I pressed.

"They would never let me live with them. They gave me to Jake."

I thought I heard her wrong. She was an adult woman and well over 18 when she moved in with Jake. It had to be her decision, not something forced upon her. "How did they 'give' you to Jake?"

She ran her fingers through her hair before answering. I noted the hesitation and began to doubt her story before she even shared it. "Um…Jake's father was very sick. Jake needed someone to care for him. I moved in with the Blacks to take care of Billy. I was kind of his nurse."

"Were you paid?"

"No, well, I mean, they gave me a place to live and let me eat their food," she said in explanation. She finally looked over at the door before asking, "Can I go back to my cell?"

My pride was wounded a bit. I was hoping to save her life and she wanted away from me as quickly as possible and willing to go back to a jail cell to accomplish it. I wouldn't let her just leave. I had spent too many hours invested in her over the years. I had thought about her constantly and was certain she became a neurosurgeon or a physicist. Now I had her sitting in front of me…needing me, so I wouldn't let her simply leave.

"Bella, I'm trying to look at this from every angle. I know it makes you uncomfortable, but this is nothing compared to what the prosecutor will put you though."

She blinked back tears and finally nodded for me to continue. I decided to press the issue of her aunt and uncle. "What was it like living with your mom's brother?"

She sighed and her tears fell from her eyes. I felt my throat tighten and anger building in me. She was in the very next town the entire time and I never knew what hell she was living. "I was an inconvenience, a reminder of his crazy sister. I wasn't normal and they had to put up with me."

"Normal?" I pressed.

"I didn't know how to interact with people. I had….odd quirks and habits." She suddenly broke into loud sobs and let her head drop onto the table.

I reached out and touched her head softly before saying, "I'll let you go back to your cell. We'll talk more later, okay?"

Her hand moved onto mine and she patted it before sitting up and wiping her tears. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was still just as enthralled as I had been years ago. There was something vulnerable about her countenance, but also something so alluring.

I didn't head back to my office. I drove right to my parent's home to find my mother. It wouldn't be a conflict of interest to assess Bella, since she had done an assessment on her several years ago. My mother would never give away confidential information, but if she was working for the defense I would be informed of everything. I was disappointed to find her gone, so I headed to Alice's house. She was surprised to see me in the middle of the afternoon.

"Come see the new rug I purchased," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into her home.

I entered and then pulled back to get her attention. "Alice, I'm here on a very important matter."

She looked at me for a moment and then said, "Oh God, you haven't proposed to Tanya, have you?"

"No," I said quickly. I knew my family only tolerated Tanya, hell even I only tolerated her. The truth was, she was good for my image. She was more ambitious than me, but also willing to introduce me to the right connections.

Alice waited and I could tell she was becoming agitated so I nodded for us to sit. She sat only on the edge of the sofa so I quickly got to the point. "Alice, I need you to join a case as co-counsel. This is…."

"Oh my God," she yelled, and fell back onto the sofa holding her chest. "You scared me to death. I thought mom or dad was sick, or Jasper cheated on me." I laughed until she added, "Like hell I'll join a case."

"Allie, I need you. This is big, really big."

She shook her head and stood to leave the room. I grabbed onto her tiny arm and said softly, "I can't win this without you. And this one matters, Allie. Not to my career but my... sanity."

She rolled her eyes, but sat back down to hear what was so vital to my mental wellbeing. I wasn't sure where to start so I started in the middle. "Have you heard of a case from La Push? Jacob Black, a Native American activist?"

"His girlfriend killed him, right?" she said unknowingly.

I nodded and looked down at my hands as I added more. "She didn't do it. She's…." I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth.

Alice bent over to look at my eyes, giving me just enough courage to say, "Bella Swan." She continued to stare so I finally gave her the information to connect the dots. "Bella Swan is Isabella Stewart."

3

I wasn't sure what I expected Alice's reaction to be. We had talked vaguely about Isabella around the dinner table, but nothing about my obsession with the girl. Alice placed her hand over her mouth and stood to face away from me. I waited for her to say or do something. She finally turned around slowly and said, "Edward, you can't take this case."

I felt she didn't believe in me. That I was somehow unqualified to represent someone in such a high-profile case. I felt my jaw tighten in anger so she softened her own stare and whispered, "Edward, Lauren lived on the same street."

I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. Lauren was my sister's best friend. She knew. My sister knew how I would stand across from Isabella's house trying to get a glimpse of the strange girl, and how I stood there long after she moved trying to feel some sort of connection. I wanted to believe she would feel my concern and know I was thinking about her.

I swallowed and then acknowledged her statement with, "That is why I need you on this case with me. I can't do it alone, and I can't do it with anyone else. I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you."

She finally sat back down and gave me a look of pity. I stopped the discussion I felt was coming by handing her the case file. She took it from my hands and began making her way through it. When she got to the pictures she looked up at me with pure horror.

"Bella is too small to be able to do that much damage," I pointed out.

She nodded and then began speculating. "Why aren't we hearing this on Court TV? I mean, they are crucifying her and acting like it is a slam dunk."

"It's political," I informed her. "Jacob Black was a big deal and she…"

"Shit," Alice said, putting together how easy it would be to exploit someone with Bella's background.

"I need you to go to Forks and talk to the aunt and uncle," I said, giving her assignments without hearing she was willing to help me. "There is something odd there. They are not supportive of her."

Alice nodded and went back to the file. I let her read some more and then stood. "I'm going to find mom, I want her to do an assessment of Bella."

Alice glanced up and said, "Yeah, good idea."

I left without her saying another word; she was too engrossed in the file. I drove to the hospital and made my way to my mother's office. She was standing in the waiting room talking with someone so I nodded toward her and took a seat to wait. When she finished, she smiled and motioned for me to join her in her office.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she kissed my cheek.

"I'm here to hire you," I teased. She laughed and I waited for her to sit before changing to a serious tone. "Do you remember Isabella Stewart?"

Her eyes widened and then narrowed with concern. Damn it. Alice certainly shared my obsession with my mother. She finally nodded so I ignored her reaction.

"I need you to do a forensic examination on her mental state." Her mouth opened but nothing came out so I added more. "She is my client. She's being charged with murder."

"Where is she?" my mother asked softly.

"She is in the city jail, awaiting trial. She's been incarcerated for over three years. Her name is Bella Swan now."

My mother picked up a pen and began writing furiously as she said, "I'll see her as soon as possible."

I stood to leave but she quickly stuck out her hand. "Edward, I want to talk to you about this."

I shook my head back and forth and reminded her I was counsel and anything she said could be brought into the equation when she testified. Laurent was ruthless and he would go after any angle he could find. "I'll only provide you with written reports," she said, understanding how precarious everything was going to be with this case.

"Thanks, mom," I said, as heartfelt as I could manage.

By the time I got back to my office the press was beginning to call. The news was traveling fast and I had to make it to La Push before everything broke into the open. I told Aro I was going to be out of the office for a few days and packed a quick bag before making the drive.

I spent the night in Port Angeles. I was tempted to go by the house Bella had lived in alone, but it had been bulldozed years ago. I didn't stop in Forks, since I knew Alice could get more information from the Swans than I could. It was mid-morning when I pulled into the parking lot of Sam's Bar and Grill.

The place was dark but there were several people scattered around the room. I sat at the bar and ordered a coke. When the large man set it in front of me I asked, "You Sam?"

He only nodded but remained in front of me. I glanced around and then asked, "What's your take on the Jacob Black murder?"

He hesitated for just a moment and then said with a shrug, "He's dead. That's my take."

"Do you think the girl did it?"

He shrugged again but didn't say anything. I decided to let the conversation drop and picked up my soda to take a drink. Sam walked away but soon made his way back to the bar and began watching me closely. I finished my drink so Sam set another one in front of me. I looked up at him and he stared for a moment before saying, "Are you an investigator or a cop?"

I chuckled and then stuck out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's lawyer."

He shook my hand and then looked around the room to see if anyone was watching before saying, "You won't be welcomed around here."

I nodded in agreement and then said, "Everyone is entitled to a defense."

"Jake was the golden boy. People want retribution," he added.

"People?" I asked, noticing he didn't seem to be counting himself as one of the people.

He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Look, I know you have to dig around a bit, but people I know and love might get caught in the crossfire. I'll treat you fair, but I won't help you out."

It was more than I expected so I tossed some money on the bar and thanked him for his time. I drove out to Jacob's house and pulled into the driveway. The house was on one side of the dirt driveway and the garage was on the other side. I got out and walked around the house. It was small and very nondescript.

I finally made my way to the garage and looked back at the house. It wasn't so far that loud screaming couldn't be heard. I walked inside and saw it was mostly empty. Tools were hanging over the walls and a large work bench was in the front of where a vehicle would go. I saw a door on the side and opened it to reveal the back of the property.

I walked back out the front and a car pulled in behind mine. A young woman got out. She was pretty but looked very pissed. "Who the hell are you?" she asked bluntly.

"I have permission to be here," I announced, "Do you?"

She sneered at me and yelled, "Permission from who?"

I didn't want to play games with her so I finally announced who I was and watched anger spread across her face. She turned to storm off so I yelled after her. "Who are you?" She didn't answer so I took a chance and yelled, "Leah?"

She turned with a stunned expression so I knew I had it right. I walked over to her and said, "I need to question you and your brother. I can get a court order, but it would be easier if you just agreed to being interviewed."

I completely expected her to demand a court order but she crossed her arms and said, "What do you want to know?"

I pulled out my small notebook and a pen before asking my questions. She waited patiently. "What made you come by the night you found Jacob's body?"

"I wanted to talk to him."

"How did you know he was in town?" I pushed.

"He stopped by Sam's place when he got back in town and said he would be home for a couple of weeks."

"Did you try to call him?" I asked, already knowing the answer from the cell records.

"Yes, but he never answered. That was why I stopped by."

"And you spoke with Bella?" I asked, and watched for a reaction.

"Bella never knew Jake's schedule. I didn't expect to find out from her, but she answered the door and said Jake was out of town."

"Did she try to stop you from entering the garage?"

"Try to stop me?" she repeated with a chuckle. "No, she didn't try to stop me."

I looked her right in the eyes and asked, "Did Jake love Bella?"

She shrugged and surprised me by saying, "I guess."

I took a couple of minutes to think and then asked, "Why did you need to talk to Jake?"

I could tell she was finally rattled but she tried to cover it by looking away and saying, "He mentored my little brother and Seth hadn't seen him in a while."

"Was there something going on with Seth?" I pushed.

"No," she answered angrily. "He was a kid and Jake hadn't been around. I just wanted him to check in or something."

"I'm sure Seth understood Jake was a busy man."

She was losing her patience with me and I could tell she was not comfortable talking about her brother. "Look, there aren't a lot of men on the rez with Jake's stature and clout. I wanted Seth to learn all he could from Jake. Of course, we knew he was busy. We took whatever we could get."

"We? Did Jake mentor you, too?"

She shook her head angrily and then turned and got into her car to drive away. I didn't say anything, because I wanted more information before questioning Seth. I got into my car just as my cell phone rang. I saw it was Alice so I turned off the engine and answered the phone.

"Hey," she said quickly, "I just got off the phone with the Swan's. They are not willing to talk. We'll have to subpoena them for a deposition."

"I'm in La Push now. I'll see what I can find out from the old lawyer. See where Judge Hale is in the rotation and try to get on her docket."

"For what?" Alice asked.

"I want a bail hearing."

Alice was quiet for a second and then said, "Edward, you think you can get her bail?"

"No, but she deserves bail. The evidence against her is nonexistent and she has no record. We're going to fight hard for bail."

"Okay. Oh, mom is meeting with Bella tomorrow."

A smile broke across my face but I only said, "Good."

We hung up and then I started my car and drove to Forks. I went to the office of Earl Knecht. I knew by looking at the man he was smart to change the venue. He looked exhausted and beaten already, and he didn't even try the case.

I sat across from him and said, "Bella is innocent."

He smiled and gave a slight nod before saying, "Around here that won't mean much."

"Why is everyone so quick to accuse her?"

"Because everyone loves Charlie, and if he thinks she did it, that is all the evidence local people need."

I was stunned and quickly asked, "Why does her own uncle think she did it?"

"He looked at his niece and all he saw was his sister. He knows nothing about the girl, but feels she is just an extension of Cheryl."

This was information I could work with. I could easily get Charlie to admit his feelings toward his sister and Bella on the stand. I would make it as dramatic as possible so nothing he or Renee said would be taken seriously.

"I'm confused by the relationship with Jake. Did he love her?"

The large man behind the desk chuckled and then leaned over to say softly. "He didn't give a rat's ass about her. She was his property, and nothing more."

In that moment, I was so happy Jacob Black was dead.


	2. Chapter 4-6

4

As I left Forks I made sure to swing by the Swan's residence. It was small, but the lawn and landscaping was immaculate. I circled the block and saw an older woman working on some roses close to the road, so I pulled up and rolled down my window.

"Excuse me," I said, and tried to give her my best smile. "Do you know Mrs. Swan?"

"Certainly," the woman replied, and stood to speak with me.

"I'm a former student," I lied. "I wanted to contact her while I'm in town, but I don't want to interrupt her family. Does her niece still live with her?"

The old woman moved closer to my car and said, "No, that horrible young woman is gone, thank goodness."

I tried to act surprised and said, "Horrible? I always found Bella sweet and quiet."

"Oh no, that girl was nothing but trouble for the Swans. She caused them so much heartbreak."

"How so," I interrupted.

The woman tried to think of an example and finally said, "Renee was constantly stressed with worry over that girl. She just couldn't take it anymore and got rid of her. But that girl just didn't know how to leave well enough alone. She is determined to ruin the whole Swan family."

"I'll make sure to stop by to see Mrs. Swan," I said, and quickly drove away before I said something hateful to the gossiping old woman.

I knew I was going to have to press Bella regarding her experience at the Swan home but I had so much work to do first. I needed to begin working on papers to get Bella bail. I didn't have a hope in hell I would be able to pull it off, but I was going to quote every single case I could to show precedence. I knew Judge Hale would be fair if I had case law on my side.

Alice worked her ass off for me and my mother spent long hours talking with Bella, administering tests, and writing up her evaluation. We finally had our day in court and I felt prepared. Laurent did everything he could to convince the judge Bella was a psychopathic killer that would wreak havoc on Seattle. I remained calm and continued to recite case law until Judge Hale finally raised her hand to stop me.

"My concern is not that Ms. Swan will harm anyone, but there is nothing to keep her in Seattle. She has no ties to the area and could easily flee," Rosalie stated.

"Ms. Swan has no place else to go. She doesn't have the financial means to leave," I said but Laurent quickly interrupted me.

"Does counsel expect us to believe Ms. Swan would remain in a strange city without any means of making a living just to face a capital case?"

I refused to let him bait me so I continued quoting case law until Judge Hale sighed loudly and sat back in frustration. "I'll set bail at two million dollars."

I opened my mouth but she quickly stood and said, "I gave her bail. If she can't afford her bond, then this argument is all moot. Court dismissed."

Alice was trying to explain to Bella what had happened but I simply stood and stared at the empty bench. I won, but accomplished nothing. Nobody would be willing to write a bond for Bella. I looked over at Laurent and he smiled knowingly and picked up with briefcase and walked away. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see a number I didn't recognize.

I answered and noticed my own voice sounded defeated. "Mr. Cullen, I need to meet you in your office in half-an-hour. Will that be possible?"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Probably the only friend you've got right now. Half-an-hour," he repeated, and then hung up.

I looked over to see Bella listening intently to Alice and walked over to the other side of her and sat against the table. She looked up at me with confused eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her. I felt like I had accomplished something remarkable, but the truth was it wouldn't make a bit of difference in her life.

"I have a meeting but I'll come by the jail and go over everything with you," I said, and had to refrain from touching her. She nodded and I looked over at Alice. She appeared upset and quickly looked away.

I walked from the court house to my office a few blocks away. The rain had let up and I felt it was some sort of sign that things were going my way. I took the stairs up to my office and entered to find a huge man standing by my secretary's desk. I had never seen him before but he recognized me and extended his hand. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

I nodded toward my office and we both entered and sat. Before I could ask anything, the large man began speaking. "The Sentinel Foundation has a particular interest in your client. We also want to congratulate you on how you've handled the case so far."

"Sentinel Foundation?" I asked, as I tried to remember anything about the group.

"The foundation is very particular with who they are willing to help. I can't tell you anything about who runs the foundation, or other clients we have been involved with. I am here to offer our help and nothing more."

I chuckled at the gall this group of interlopers apparently had. "I have co-counsel," I said harshly.

He only nodded and then got to the particulars. "We are offering to pay the full bail and all expenses Ms. Swan incurs while waiting for trial. We will provide trial wardrobe and most importantly a private body guard at all times."

I fell back into my chair and didn't know if I wanted to punch the guy or cry from gratitude. I knew there had to be a hook so I asked, "And what do I provide?"

He smiled and sat back before adding, "Your end will be a lot harder. You cannot speak to the media….at all."

I stared at him, knowing he was basically asking me to give up any future that would be provided from a big case. I wouldn't be catapulted into the governor's mansion or become a household name. I felt a small smile form, because this massive man didn't understand I would do anything to help Bella. She was my priority, not notoriety.

He continued, "You can't have comments on the way in or out of the courtroom. You won't appear on talk shows or be interviewed for any articles. You won't tweet, text, or post anything trial related."

"That's it?" I asked seriously.

He sat forward again and then said, "We honestly don't care about the verdict. We only care about the process. We believe honest justice should be practiced in the courtroom, not in pandering to the public to sway society. We want facts, not stories."

I wanted to tell him it was what every lawyer wanted, but I knew it wasn't true. In today's world, it was just as vital to win public opinion as it was to win a case. I finally asked the big question, "Why? Why Bella?"

He sat back again and shrugged. "The press is slaughtering her. They don't care if she did it or not. They just like the story. A pretty woman accused of killing a successful man has drama written all over it."

"She didn't do it," I protested, but he only shrugged again. He didn't care what I thought. He only cared that the facts were presented to the jury. "When can I bail her out?" I pushed.

"Now, if you like," he added. "My name is Emmett McCarty, and I'm her personal bodyguard. I'm sorry, but I can't give you the name of any of our benefactors. I'm sure you understand."

At that moment, Alice came barging into my office. She was livid but as soon as she saw Emmett she refrained from saying anything. I introduced them and then explained everything to Alice. She looked only at me and said, "Bella is getting death threats from all over the country if she bails out."

I looked over at Emmett and he nodded as if it was all expected. I knew I had to make sure Bella was in a safe place. Somewhere nobody could get in or out. Alice had the exact same thought and we both said simultaneously, "The pool house."

Emmett looked confused so I picked up the phone and called my mother. He listened as I asked permission to put Bella in their pool house. They lived in a gated community with a separate gate around the house. The pool house, as well as the main home, had security cameras. My mother agreed so I sent Alice out to buy a wardrobe for Bella to wear. I didn't want to attempt to choose sizes and styles. Emmett assured Alice everything would be covered from the foundation so she looked like a cat who ate the canary as she practically ran from my office.

Emmett left to set up bail and I tried to decide what I would tell Aro. I knew he wouldn't approve of the deal I made. so I finally decided to keep it quiet. I would only tell him a benefactor stepped forward to offer bail. I picked up my phone when a soft knock sounded. "Come in," I called out.

Tanya walked in and shut the door behind her. She had a huge smile on her face and came right over to sit on my lap. "How did you manage bail…from Judge Hale, no less?"

"I finally slept with her," I teased.

Tanya laughed and let her hair fall back onto my desk. Only Tanya would find my remark funny. She would happily let me do anything that would further my career. I knew I couldn't confide in her with what I had agreed to for bail to be made.

"Wear the dark blue suit when you talk to the press. You look almost presidential in it."

I had to look away. It just now dawned on me that the press would be all over me wanting a statement. Bella was already getting death threats and nobody knew she was actually being bailed out yet. I pushed Tanya off my lap and mumbled something as I grabbed my briefcase and headed for the back elevators. She didn't follow. One thing about Tanya, she wasn't clingy.

I drove to the jail and parked under the building and scampered up the stairs to avoid seeing anyone. I showed my credentials and asked from my client to be brought to an interview room. I was drumming my fingers on the table when they finally brought Bella into the room.

A huge smile broke out on my face and I stood to offer a hug. "We did it, you're out on bail," I told her.

She quickly pulled away from me and looked like I had given her the worst news ever. Her face paled and she began shaking her head back and forth. "No, I want to stay here," she cried.

I looked over at the guard and asked him to leave the room and then motioned for Bella to sit down. I sat across from her and began explaining the situation. I promised she would be safe and she could live in the pool house for as long as she needed. I didn't limit it to the end of the trial, because I knew Bella would need longer to get her life in order.

She seemed relieved to know my mother would be close by and even more relieved to hear Emmett would be her constant companion. I had to admit to myself that knowing Emmett would be there gave me comfort and anxiety at the same time. I told her Alice was getting her some clothing and as soon as all the paper work was done she could walk out the door with me.

Her demeanor seemed to slowly change into one of confidence. She turned to look at me and said, "If you get me some law books I can help you look up case law."

It made me smile, because I remembered how intelligent she was as a teen, but I was also aware of how much education she lacked over the years. "You can help me by remembering every single detail surrounding Jake's death."

Her face fell and I felt compelled to ask something I had been unwilling to ask prior to this moment. "Were you and Jake lovers?"

She turned away from me and began to cry loudly as she confessed, "He never wanted me."

5

I had so many more questions I wanted to ask but her sobbing made me rush over to her side of the table and pull her into my arms. She kept her face buried into her hands and I felt like I needed so say something to give her comfort. I settled with, "He was such a stupid fuck."

Her face shot up and she looked at me with wet eyes. "No," she said in his defense. "It was me, not him. I wasn't good enough."

I felt my stomach tighten with desire to punch a wall. He made her feel undesirable and that angered me beyond belief. I had obsessed over her for years and Jake had her in his home, only to damage her further.

"Bella," I said softly, as I wiped tears from her face. "Anybody in their right mind would want you. You're not only good enough, you're perfect."

"I wasn't a Quileute. Jake needed to convince everyone I could be acceptable. He did it for me, for us?"

I looked at the panic in her face and had no idea what she was talking about. "He did what?" I pressed.

Her entire body tensed and she pulled away and turned to face away from me. I felt in my gut what she was saying was important to the case and I had to push her into explaining. "Bella, what did Jake do for you, for your relationship together? How was he convincing everyone?"

She shook her head back and forth and refused to turn to look at me. I walked over to stand in front of her and grabbed her head when she tried to turn away. We stared into each other's eyes and I saw fear, and anger, and so much pain. She finally said very softly, "I hated him."

My hands let go of her face and I felt like the room was spinning. If she hated him she would have a reason to kill him. I forced myself to concentrate on the evidence. Bella couldn't have done this. There was no blood found in the house and the scene was too bloody for someone to simply walk away and shower. I stumbled back to my chair as she tried to explain. "Why couldn't we just be together? Why did he have to worry so much about what the tribe thought? He said he wanted to marry me, but he never acted like it."

I motioned for her to sit down and then I picked up my pen. "Did you want Jake dead?" I asked without looking at her.

"No," she said forcefully.

"Did anyone in La Push ever threaten Jake?"

"Not that I know of, but I didn't really associate with anyone else."

"Why did you stay?" I tried to make the question sound generic but when she remained quiet I glanced up at her.

She shook her head back and forth as more tears formed and finally answered, "Where would I go?"

I put my pen down and reached out for her hand. "Bella, I'm not only getting you out of this hell but I'm going to give you your freedom back. You can be anything you want and do anything you want. We just need to get you through this trial first. Do you trust me?"

She nodded quickly and then asked, "Do you want sex from me?"

I literally gasped at the question and saw her face redden and she looked away. I had to calm down a bit before saying, "No, Bella. I want honesty from you."

By her expression, I felt the sex would have been easier for her. I knew there was so much more to the story but I had to focus on one thing at a time. I needed to get Bella settled in the pool house and confident that Alice and I wanted the best for her. There was only one person capable of doing this, my mother.

I left Bella waiting in the holding area and went into the hallway to call my mother. She agreed to come to the jail and assist Bella on coming to terms with her limited freedom. She brought a pair of hospital scrubs for Bella to change into as I headed to the pool house to get it ready.

I bought some food; not really knowing what Bella liked to eat and turned on the heater to warm up the place. I opened all the drapes so Bella could look out and see she wasn't trapped behind cement walls anymore. I changed the sheets and made sure essentials were stocked in the bathrooms. It was growing late in the afternoon when a large Hummer pulled past the main house and came to the parking area next to the pool house. Emmett got out first and then opened the door for Bella. My mother pulled into her own garage and Alice was behind her and parked next to Emmett.

Emmett walked over to assist Alice with the bags as Bella turned in a full circle, staring at her surroundings with awe. She saw me standing in the door way and smiled shyly. I waved her over so she walked toward me dressed in grey scrubs. I stepped back and she hesitantly entered the house.

"Welcome home," I said with a smile.

"This is amazing," she said. as she looked around the room.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Emmett, Alice and my mother came in at that point loaded down with bags. "Give Bella the white room," Alice instructed.

I rolled my eyes at her, a bit put out that she expected me to give her any other room. I began the tour with the kitchen so Alice escorted everyone else to put the bags in what would be Bella's room. My mother set down her load and came to Bella's side and gave her a hug. "You okay?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Bella said, "It is just a little overwhelming."

"I want you to think of this place as your home. You can move anything or change anything to make it more comfortable for you."

"Thank you," Bella replied.

Emmett entered the house again, this time carrying his own suitcases. He headed to the room next to Bella without being offered the space. We all watched him until Bella said, "He's really big, isn't he?"

We all broke into laughter and Alice called for Bella to come to the bedroom. I let them go through the bags of clothing as I spoke with my mother. "Do you think she'll adjust?" I asked.

"Sure, she's an incredibly smart girl. She'll be fine and Emmett makes her feel safe."

I had to admit it hurt my pride a bit, but I was also glad he would be here at all times in case someone got past the gates. I moved closer to ask another question. "When can we start pushing her for information?"

I watched as she chewed on my words and then finally said, "Let Alice do the pushing. You need to act like you are a bit distant from her. You are the professional and let Alice become the friend."

I nodded, but I didn't like her recommendation one bit. I wondered if her advice was to help me attempt to distance my feelings for Bella from the case. I heard Alice and Bella begin to laugh and I felt happiness for Bella, but also a bit of jealousy.

Emmett came out of his room with a pair of headphones. He unrolled a long cord and walked over to the flat screen and plugged it in. He turned to look at me and said, "These are noise cancelling so you can talk with me in the room. I'll just watch news or sports most of the time."

My mother smiled and spoke as she headed to the door. "Feel free to visit the main house anytime."

I put Bella's file on the round table and waited for them to finish in the bedroom. Emmett came over to sit across from me. I decided to get to know him a little better. "Are you from Washington?"

"Naw, Tennessee originally. I live all over the place," he said cryptically.

"I'm sure you would like some time off occasionally. This is bound to be a long trial. We can watch over Bella if you need a break."

His face broke into a big grin showing off his deep dimples. "Yeah, thanks. I may take you up on that if things become steady."

At that point Alice and Bella came out of the room. Bella had on a pair of skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she looked so young. I was staring inappropriately until Alice kicked my foot to bring me out of my daze. Bella sat at the table so Emmett rose and headed over to put on his headphones. Alice sat next to Bella and both women looked at me.

"Um…Bella, I was wondering if it would be okay if we worked a little this evening."

"She needs to eat," Alice insisted.

"Oh yeah, I bought food. How about I make us all something to eat while you share some information with Alice?"

Bella glanced at Alice hesitantly and then nodded in agreement. I handed Alice my notebook and pen before standing and giving Bella instructions. "I want you to tell her the story of Bella and Jake. Don't add feelings or commentary. Just state the facts, like when you meet and how you ended up together. Talk as if you are telling her about a book or a movie."

I walked away before she could respond and trusted Alice to get the information I needed. I began pulling ingredients from the fridge as Alice prodded Bella into speaking.

"I met Jake when I lived with my aunt and uncle. His father, Billy, was my uncle's best friend. Jake took care of Billy, because he was in poor health."

I wanted to ask what was wrong with Billy but luckily Alice knew better and nodded for Bella to keep going.

"He would bring Billy over to visit Charlie. We would talk and watch movies together. He was easy to be around but we were just friends. He knew…stuff….that I had to deal with. Stuff like, how my aunt and uncle didn't like me and they felt I was trying to disrupt their home."

I looked over at Alice, begging her with my eyes to ask some questions but she remained quiet and waited for Bella to continue.

"Anyway, at one point he knew how bad it was so he offered to let me come live with them. He said I could care for Billy and they would pay for my food and give me a room. I took care of Billy until he died. It was then Jake asked me to stay so we could work on a relationship. He said it would be difficult because he was a leader in his community. He needed to make sure they would accept me. It was all really complicated."

She looked over at me and then Emmett before saying, "And then he was killed."

I was shocked by Alice's response and then realized my sister was a genius. She smiled and asked, "Bella, tell me about the happiest day of your life."

Bella thought for a moment and then said, "The fourth day at Port Angeles high school."

"Really?" Alice said with a laugh, "Why?"

"I only went to school for eight days. I was terrified the first couple of days, but by the fourth day I felt like I was just one of the crowd. People didn't stare at me anymore, and everyone acted…normal around me."

I saw Alice glance over at me but then she asked her next question. "Now, tell me about the saddest day of your life."

This time Bella took longer to think about it. She chewed on the side of her mouth for a few moments and then said, "When I was five or six we lived in Las Vegas for a while. My mom got a job as a dancer and we lived with two other women in a small trailer. One of the women had kids but she lost custody. She had some phonics books and taught me how to read. The day we left there was the saddest day of my life."

Alice reached over and took hold of Bella's hands and spoke slowly and softly. "Honey, do you realize neither memory had anything to do with Jake? Do you think you loved him?"

I already knew Bella admitted to hating him, but I was anxious to hear her response. I stopped cutting the lettuce so I could hear her words. "Jake was all I had. I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to fit me into his life, but he was willing to try."

I put the salad into a bowl and brought it over to the table. Bella looked up at me so I asked a difficult question. "Why did you take the name of Swan?"

Her face looked so sad but she answered honestly. "Because Charlie didn't want to be embarrassed by his sister so they changed my name and said I was his brother's child who was a wayward teen they needed to parent. They wouldn't let me go to school. I finished online."

I was a bit surprised when she added, "Please don't ask them anything about me. Please leave them out of everything."

6

I was ready to go into depth regarding the Swan's but at that moment I got a text from my mother telling me Tanya was at the main house. I forgot about her having the access code to the gate and didn't want her to know Bella was in the pool house just yet. I knew how ambitious Tanya could be but I also didn't trust her completely.

"I've got to run to the main house," I said quickly, and rushed from the room. I got into my car and drove around to the front and came into the house by the main door. Tanya was talking to my mother and looked over with a smile and held open her arms. I walked up and gave her a hug and gave my mother a knowing glance.

Tanya stepped back to look at me and said, "Why are you not doing interviews? You got her out, you should be shouting from every network."

"I need to make sure she's safe. I don't want the press hounding the hotel," I lied. I actually wanted them looking at every hotel in the city and get thwarted at every turn.

"Where is she?" Tanya asked.

I gave her a disappointed expression and then shook my head. She gasped and actually stomped her foot. "You're not going to tell me?" she asked in shock.

"No, but I'll take you to dinner," I said with a grin, wanting to get her away from the property so my mother could change the code.

She moved closer to me and grabbed onto my shirt collar. "Why don't we pick up something and take it to your place."

"Perfect," I agreed, and gave her a soft kiss. I would rather stay out of the public eye now so eating at home was preferable.

We both left and I picked up salads and arrived home to find Tanya waiting in just her bra and panties. I handed her the food and asked for some time to shower and get unwound from the day. I took an extra-long shower, going over questions I wanted to ask Bella. By the time I got toweled off and dressed in a pair of sweat pants, Tanya had finished her food. I got my salad and climbed into my bed to eat. We talked about a gala she had coming up and she was telling me all about her gown when I yawned loudly and sat my food aside.

"Edward, you are exhausted. Roll over and I'll give you a massage."

I happily obliged and woke up the next morning alone. I looked around, seeing my salad still sitting on the bed table and wondered if Tanya left last night or earlier this morning. I felt completely rested and quickly got ready to head into the office.

I was headed down the hallway when Aro called out for me. I looked into his office and he motioned for me to come in. I sat across from him and I could tell he was angry. "You haven't made a statement," he accused.

"No, I haven't."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath and said, "My strategy is to let everything die down. This is going to be a long trial so I want Bella's name to leave the consciousness of the public and then come out with a new narrative."

"What about your name entering their consciousness?" he pointed out. I felt a little uncomfortable, knowing what great plans Aro had for my future. I had to come up with something he would accept.

"I think it would be wrong for me to come out strong right now. I need to be seen as the competent legal counsel first, then the ambitious politician. I've had one small victory. I need much more to change the focus. I have a plan, Aro, I really do."

He leaned closer and stared at me for a moment. I kept his stare and he finally said, "Okay, I'll trust you for now."

I nodded and quickly left his office. I got into mine and began working on all the subpoenas I needed to have issued and a request for discovery evidence from the prosecution. I knew dealing with Laurent was going to take everything I had.

I was working through the entire morning and it was way past lunch when Alice came into my office with a chicken sandwich. "You're a lifesaver," I said honestly.

She tossed a folder on my desk and then said, "I was up with Bella most of the night. Here is everything I managed to find out."

I looked at her to see if she was kidding and she only shrugged. "She needed a friend, so I didn't interview her; I simply talked to her woman to woman."

I took a bite of the sandwich and then opened the folder and began to read. A lot of it was about Bella's childhood. It seemed almost unbelievable in today's world to have a little girl teaching herself how to make it in the world. When I had made it through several pages Alice interrupted me. "We need to get the jury to understand Bella's view of the world is different from theirs. How do we make them see and feel her experiences, like totally understand the world she lived in?"

"She will have to tell them," I said pointedly. "There isn't anyone else to tell it."

"So, do you put her on first?"

"No," I said adamantly. "I put mom on first. Let her explain it to them and then introduce the few people Bella associated with. The librarian, find the strippers she lived with, the school officials at Port Angeles High."

"You?" Alice said softly, and I gave her an angry glare. She continued and added, "Are you going to tell Bella?"

"No."

"Edward, I think…."

"Stop, right now," I yelled. "We are not having this conversation."

Alice grew angry in response and stood for effect. Her tiny frame was not intimidating but I knew how tenacious Alice could be. "We have to talk about it, Edward. It will make a difference on who does the examination of her at trial. Are you going to do it?"

"That will be a long way off," I pointed out. I had actually thought about it a lot. I knew it would come off more compassionate if Alice did the examination and cross. But, I also couldn't leave something so important to my co-counsel. I knew Laurent would eat Alice alive.

Alice looked at me with a worried expression and said, "Edward, you are going to take this personally. You need to find some objectivity or this trial will ruin you."

"She's innocent, that is the only objectivity I need."

She fell back into her chair defeated and shook her head for a moment. She finally held up her hands and said, "Okay, tell me what you want to know from the Swans cuz I'm headed to Forks."

I smiled and knew if anyone could work the Swans, Alice could. I gave her a list of details I wanted, knowing she would end up getting so much more. After she left, I began working through the report she left me. I found it fascinating and realized just how intelligent Bella was. I knew Laurent would use her intelligence against her and I had to find a way to counter that.

I had five pages of notes when there was a soft knock on my door. I looked up to see my mother peeking in at me. I smiled and she walked in and shut the door. "You look very handsome today, son," she said lovingly.

It made me laugh, because only a mother would feel comfortable saying that to an exhausted, starving, overworked man. "And you look beautiful, as always," I replied.

"I thought we could talk about Bella," she said, so I nodded. "She'll need a few days to adjust. It was a great idea to have Alice talk with her casually."

I held up my hand to refuse her compliment. "That was all Alice's idea. I left to distract Tanya so she came up with her own plan."

"I assumed we would keep it quiet from Tanya. I've changed the codes on the gate."

"Of course."

"Well, I talked with Bella this morning and I want you to try to understand something, Edward."

I tensed because I could tell by her demeanor she was very worried about something. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what she had to say. I was planning on my entire case revolving around my mother's assessment.

"Okay," I said slowly, almost begging her to keep bad news away.

"Bella is still in prison," she said softly.

"What?" I asked, confused at what she was saying.

"She is locked behind our gates with a guard. The only difference is she has a better view. Bella will adjust easily because nothing has really changed for her."

"She can choose what to do with her days, what she eats, what she wears, what….."

"As long as she stays behind the gates and in the view of Emmett. It is a better situation, honey. But, her world is still very limited, like it has always been."

My jaw tightened and I said with anger, "Are you seriously going to compare me to Jake."

"Don't judge Jake so harshly," my mother warned. "He thought he saved her from the Swans, but he only changed the view, too."

"She hated him," I informed her, wondering why she didn't already know that from her evaluation of Bella.

"And when you go over every difficult and ugly situation in her life over, and over again, she may grow to hate you, too."

Her words stung more than I thought possible. I wanted to be viewed as Bella's savior, not another person holding her down or causing her pain. For the first time, it made me consider having Alice do the examination on the witness stand. I didn't want to be the one hurting her, but then there was Laurent to consider.

I was arguing with myself in my own head when my mother finally stood. She walked to the door and turned to look at me. "Honey, Bella is not a princess that needs you to rescue her. She is in a really horrible situation and she needs your legal expertise to help her. She is not guilty of murder, but she is not perfectly innocent, either."

"Is that your professional opinion," I said with an attitude.

She smiled and then said in a softer voice, "Yes, but as a mother I can say your choices aren't perfect either. You're dating Tanya after all."

I laughed and decided to give her that one. "Touché, mother."

She blew me a kiss and I asked her to give my father my love. I went to work on getting discovery information as Alice worked in Forks. I purposefully stayed away from Bella to give her some time to adjust. I also didn't want her to feel pressured by me to go over everything time and time again. I wanted to interview the other people on my list before going over her story again.

The first person I got to come in was Sam. He seemed like he would give me the straight story without any loyalty to someone else. He sat across from me with a blank expression. I moved right into the deposition.

"When was the last time you saw Jacob Black?"

"The Monday before he was found dead. He came into the club and ordered a club soda. He made his way around to all the tables, chatting everyone up. He said he was going to be in town for a couple of weeks."

"Did he argue with anyone?"

Sam chuckled and then said, "No, Jacob never argued with anyone."

"Did he mention Bella?"

"No, Jacob never mentioned Bella," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No?" I pushed, "he never mentioned the woman he was planning to marry."

Sam rolled his eyes and said back to me, "You and I both know he never planned on marrying Bella."

"So, he lied to her, or she lied to everyone?"

"Both probably."

"Do you think Jacob would tell her he was going to marry her and then tell everyone else he wasn't?"

He only shrugged so I asked the same question a second time.

Sam said, "Jacob only talked about political issues or issues with the tribe. Bella wasn't even a subject of discussion."

"So, isn't it possible he had plans with her that he didn't share with other people?"

"It's possible," he conceded.

"So as far as you know they never fought or had disagreements?"

"As far as I knew she only took care of Billy and rented a room from Jake after Billy died."

"How would she rent a room? Did she have any income?"

"I have no idea," Sam answered with a shrug.

"Did Jake have political disagreements with anyone?" I pressed.

"No, Jake worked hard for the tribe. We owed him a lot."

"So, everyone loved Jake, is that what you're saying? There wouldn't be any reason to crush his skull, gut him from throat to pelvis and leave him to rot in a garage?"

"Look," Sam said in irritation, "I never heard anyone say a bad word about Jake. I have no insight into his personal relationship with Bella. Somebody killed him, and that is all I know."

"What did people say about Bella?"

"After the murder?" he asked.

"No, while she lived in Jake's house."

Sam looked really uncomfortable and he finally said, "People were not nice about it. They said Jake had a white woman working for him, so it was a nice change. They said when Jake became the first Native American President we would all have white people working for us."

"Did you know about Bella's upbringing? How she raised herself and lived alone for three years?"

"No, I didn't hear any of that until after she was arrested. I assume it would really mess a person up."

I stiffened at his response and in anger stated, "Did you also hear she never showed any kind of violence throughout her life, that she had no record or any suggestion of anger toward anyone?"

He hesitated as if thinking back and then said, "Um…I remember hearing something about her throwing herself down the Swan's staircase or something like that. But yeah, nothing toward another person."

My mouth went dry and I quickly said, "I have nothing further. You are free to go."


	3. Chapter 7-9

7

I was able to interview the officer who found Bella living alone and the librarian who probably knew her best as a child. Alice was back from Forks and I made arrangements to meet her at the pool house. I knocked on the door around 5:00 in the evening to find Emmett dressed in workout clothes. I entered the house to see an exercise video playing on the television and Bella sweating in shorts and a t-shirt.

She smiled and grabbed a towel before saying, "I didn't know you were coming."

I pulled a small box from my briefcase and handed it to her. "That is why I got you this."

She stared at the phone in her hand and looked up at me with wide eyes. "This is for me?"

"Sure," I laughed. "I have to be able to get hold of you somehow."

Emmett looked at the phone and then placed his hand on her shoulder. "I can teach you everything about that model. It is the same as mine."

I looked at Emmett and felt a twinge of jealousy before saying, "We'll be working until around ten, if you want to take a break."

His face lit up and he nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'd love to hit the gym for a real workout."

Bella gasped loudly and gave him a bothered look. "Are you saying I'm not doing real workouts?"

We all laughed and Emmett picked up his keys and headed out the door. "Not even close, sweetheart," he said back to Bella.

As soon as the door shut, Bella and I looked at each other and noticed the awkward tension in the air. She smiled shyly and quickly left the room to clean up after her exercise session. I sat at the table and pulled out some papers to look over. I was engrossed in my work when Bella came back into the room dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt with wet hair. I could smell her soap and shampoo and there was something a bit enticing about it.

"Alice should be here anytime," I said to ease the tension.

Bella only nodded so I handed her a copy of Sam's deposition. She read it without any real interest so I handed her the one of the librarian. She smiled and said softly, "I really liked her."

"Do you like to read?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I've experienced the world in some little way."

"I'll bring over my Kindle," I said and watched her brow furrow so I added, "It is like a small handheld computer. You can download books to read. I'll set you up an account on Amazon."

She looked at me with a blank expression and I didn't want to explain everything to her in case she misunderstood my attempt to help as inferring she was stupid. I would let Emmett fill her in on the details. I looked at my watch to see it was now six. I pulled out my phone to call Alice.

When she didn't answer I left a message and turned my attention back to Bella. She leaned closer and said, "If you could get me a book on the flora and fauna of the Seattle area, I would really appreciate it." It made me laugh so she blushed before leaning back in her chair and then saying. "I would like to learn about the trees and plants I see around here."

"Sure. I could tell you about a few of them, if you like?" I offered.

She nodded so I motioned for her to follow me onto the back deck. It was getting dark but I pointed out a few of the bushes around the exterior and told her what they were. She seemed very interested so I added all the detail I could remember. We had chosen specific plants when my parents had the pool house build, so my expertise seemed greater than it really was.

We went back into the house just as my phone rang. "Allie, where are you?" I said forcefully.

"I'm working on something big. I won't be there tonight."

I lowered my voice and turned my back to Bella. "Working on what?" I pushed.

"Some discovery. I have a meeting in a few minutes with Judge Hale. I'll come to your office in the morning."

My anger was about to explode out of me and only Bella's presence kept me calm. "Explain," I demanded, as I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I can't. Not right now. Let me follow this hunch and then I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't upset Bella," she warned.

"A hunch?" I was a little relieved that it was only a hunch, but the thought of meeting with the judge without me had me a bit worried.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and I half expected to see Alice on the other side, but I opened it to find my father. "Come to my office tomorrow morning," I said to Alice, and stood back for my father to enter.

I put my phone away and gave my father a hug before introducing him to Bella. "I heard we had a guest. I hope you feel right at home," he said politely. "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to stop by, but my schedule is a bit unconventional."

"I'm sorry," she said with embarrassment. "I hope I'm not causing you any problems."

My father smiled and reached out for Bella's hand before saying, "Stay as long as you wish. You are not a problem at all."

"Thank you," she said, as tears formed in her eyes.

"My hours are very irregular, but if you ever need anything, in a medical sense, feel free to ask."

"My father is a surgeon," I explained to Bella. I knew she would never ask him for anything, but I would be willing to do it on her behalf.

"We have an extra car if you need one," Carlisle offered.

Bella's eyes grew wide and she shook her head back and forth before saying, "Oh, no. I can't drive."

Carlisle gave me a quick glance and then smiled lovingly at Bella before saying, "In that case. I have a golf cart you can use around the property. We'll have you driving in no time."

Bella looked at me and then back at my father with an overwhelmed expression on her face. She took a couple of deep breaths and then took a step back from us. "Why are you all so nice to me? I don't understand this, I mean, you act like I belong here and I don't understand."

My father put out his hand to hold me back from rushing over to Bella and pulling her into my arms. He kept us where we were and asked Bella if she would like to sit on the sofa. She quickly agreed and sat where she could keep her eyes on us.

Carlisle spoke in a steady voice and tried to calm her and assure her we wanted nothing from her. "Bella, there are good, considerate people in the world. I don't pretend to suppose we are a perfect family. Edward can be bull-headed, Alice can be impulsive, I am too concentrated on my work, and my wife….well, my wife is actually perfect," he said with a chuckle, causing Bella to actually smile. "You've been treated badly by others, but I can promise you, no one in my family will ever hurt you."

Her shoulders relaxed and color returned to her face. We all chatted easily until my father excused himself. It was back to just me and Bella so I asked if she wanted to watch a movie.

"No," she said, "You came here to work. I'm ready to work."

I looked over at the table and then shook my head. "No, not tonight."

Bella stood and walked right up to me and took hold of my hand to pull me toward the table. Her hand was so small in mine and her skin was warm. She kept hold and even placed her other hand over our clasped ones as she smiled up at me. "I refuse to waste another moment of your time. Ask me anything?"

I looked into her eyes and wanted so badly to ask if she remembered sharing a lab table with me for one day? If she had any idea how much of an impact she made on me? I only stared, until her expression became worried, so I quickly sat and began looking through my papers.

"Did you know Sam?" I asked, not really listening for an answer.

"No," she said.

"Did you know any of Jake's friends?"

I wasn't paying attention so when Bella looked away I didn't notice. "A couple of guys came by once in a while."

"Did you interact with them?"

She didn't answer so I finally looked up to see her staring at the door. "Bella?" I asked, as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Without looking at me she said, "I don't understand how a tribe works. Why can't people just be people?"

"Were Jake's friends cruel to you?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she said softly, and her answer confused me even more.

I decided to broach the subject of the Swan's so I asked, "But the Swans were cruel to you?"

Bella nodded and added more. "They wouldn't let me go to school. They let me finish online, but they didn't allow me to make friends or go out. I had to clean and cook because they didn't get any money from my mother. They told me over and over again that I was a burden and I had to earn my keep. I tried to stay out of their way and keep as quiet as possible. But Renee was so full of hate. She despised me and took every opportunity to tell me I was worthless."

"Did you see them when you lived with Jake?"

"I would see Charlie when he came to see Billy, but I was never allowed to go with them to Forks when they went to see my aunt and uncle. When Billy died I saw them at the funeral. That was the last time I saw them."

"Your other lawyer said they viewed you as an extension of Cheryl. I can work with that on the stand. I'll have to push them into admitting their feelings toward Cheryl were taken out on you. It will discredit anything they say. I want to make it very dramatic. Can you handle that?"

Her head rose in resolved and she said, "I have no concern for my aunt and uncle."

"You can't act unaffected. The jury will be watching you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to feel the hurt they imposed on you. They should have welcomed you into their home and provided loving care to a member of their family. You were a young girl, how dare they reject you," I said angrily.

Bella collapsed into her hands and sobbed loudly. I jumped from my chair and pulled her into my arms. I held her tightly to my chest and ran my hand down her hair. "You didn't merit any of it, Bella. You are smart, and good, and beautiful. You deserve to be cherished."

Her hands moved from her face and slowly made their way around my waist. I pulled her tighter against me as I continued to tell her how wonderful she was. She began to mumble words so I grew quiet and just listened. "I was only a child. Why couldn't she love me? Why did she leave me? I was only a child."

I realized she was talking about her own mother. So I moved to that subject. "She wasn't well. She had no business raising a child. You were so strong you made it in spite of her weaknesses. Bella is strong, so strong."

"Edward, don't leave me," she begged in only a whisper.

"Never," I promised.

At that moment Emmett threw open the door. Bella and I jumped and parted. Just as I was ready to offer an explanation I noticed the look of rage on his face. He motioned with his head toward his room and I dutifully followed, ready for a fight about touching Bella. He surprised me by saying with anger, "You knew the conditions. NO PRESS."

It took me a minute to change my thoughts to another direction. "What press?" I asked stupidly, and then added with force. "I haven't talked to any press."

"You didn't have your girlfriend speak for you?" he asked accusingly.

"Tanya?" I gasped.

"She's all over the news for you. She is making statements on your behalf regarding the case and speaking specifically about Bella."

I pulled out my phone, waiting angrily as the phone rang three times. She finally answered and I could tell she was at a social function by the noise. "Hi, Sweetheart," she yelled.

"You better not make one more statement about my case or we are through. Do you hear me? You shut your fucking mouth because you have no authority to speak for me."

It took her a moment to respond so I knew she moved from where she had been standing. "Are you just plain stupid," she said angrily and much quieter. "I am saving your future. You can't keep quiet about this case. It is suicide to any thoughts of a political future."

"I know what I'm doing," I screamed at her. "I have a very specific plan and you are ruining it."

Her tone softened. Tanya could care less what my plan was, she just felt relieved that I actually had one. "You didn't tell me you had a plan. I'll refer reporters to you," she said, and I had to grit my teeth to keep from exploding.

"Are you listening?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Sure, honey," she said, "Go ahead."

"The only thing you say is this…. _no comment_. You don't refer them to me, you don't tell them I have a plan, you don't let the name Bella escape from you lips. Understand?"

"Fine," she said with irritation. "God, you are so clueless sometimes."

I hung up without any further conversation but Emmett could tell I had not asked Tanya to speak for me. He appeared a lot less upset and only nodded his approval to me before heading back into the living room. Bella could obviously hear everything that went on so I quickly apologized to her. I felt the need to explain my relationship with Tanya but she spared me by saying, "I think I'll get ready for bed."

8

I gathered my papers and went back to the office. I worked until close to midnight and then fell asleep on my office sofa. I woke up early and made my way to the office bathroom to use my toothbrush and change into a clean shirt. When I returned to my office, I kept the door open and noticed Aro out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over and he nodded, happy to see me in and working so early.

I logged on to my computer and saw an email from Laurent. He was requesting another deposition from Bella. I quickly responded, telling him he wouldn't get a moment of her time until I had all the discovery from his files. I knew this little cat and mouse game would go on for months.

My secretary, Heidi, got in about eight and when she saw me she smiled and leaned against my office door. "The phones have been going crazy," she admitted with just a hint of irritation.

"I'm sorry, but it will only get worse," I conceded.

She nodded and then chuckled. "You are getting death threats and marriage proposals."

"Both from Tanya?" I teased, and she actually laughed aloud.

"There is one woman who won't leave her name but she is very adamant about talking to you. She said you need to know what she knows."

"A psychic?" I asked, knowing everyone would be coming out of the woodwork in this case.

"I don't know. She won't give me any information."

"Send her to my voicemail if she calls again. If she doesn't leave a message it isn't important."

Heidi nodded and turned toward the opening elevator. She looked back at me and said, "Alice is here."

I heard my sister talking with some of the other women in the office and had to call out her name to get her to come into my office. She was carrying a large manila envelope but she didn't place it on my desk. She sat across from me and finally met my eyes with her own.

I could tell she was nervous and my curiosity was killing me. "How's Judge Hale?" I inquired.

"Good, she demanded Laurent's office turn over some video. Now he wants to re-depose Bella."

I looked at the envelope and asked, "Video?"

She nodded and then stumbled over her words, not knowing how to explain what she had in her possession. I held out my hand but she refused to turn it over. "Edward, you don't want to see this. Just let me tell you what is on it."

"Unless it is Bella killing Jake, I do want to see it."

"You want to see Bella with other men….sexually?" she asked softly, turning my world upside down.

"Wha…who…other men, not Jake?" I finally managed to ask.

"Not Jake," she informed me. "The men are Quil Ateara and Embry Call. They are friends of Jake's and the video is of them with Bella in Jake's home."

I stared at her as the words tried to work themselves into my brain. I couldn't find any way to see how this correlated with the woman I thought I knew. Alice tried to explain further. "The Swan's mentioned something about Bella sleeping with other men and cheating on Jake. I assumed it was just gossip by people who always assumed the worst in her, but they said Quil had boasted about it and said there was video. I thought if it was true, Laurent would have the footage to spring on us during trial. I was right."

I shook my head and stood, only to sit again. I knew I would have to talk to Bella about it, but I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. I finally concentrated on the Swan's. "What else did you find out from Charlie and Renee?"

"They are very guarded. I tried to get detailed information on Bella's conduct, but there was nothing specific to back up their claims. Charlie is very bitter about his sister's behavior. He blames her for tarnishing the family and leaving him with a troubled teen."

"Troubled?"

Alice laughed and said, "Yeah, she did everything they asked of her and never left the house."

I couldn't find humor like Alice. I was still stuck on the contents of the video. I only nodded and looked over at my computer. "Laurent is NOT getting another shot at Bella."

"Judge Hale was pissed. I don't think she'll allow it at this point."

I thought for a few moments and Alice remained silent and let me come to some sort of conclusion in my head. I looked over at her and said, "I think we need to look into Jake's life in Washington. We are looking at the tribe and maybe that is the wrong direction."

"You don't think it is possible Quil or Embry killed him over Bella?" I knew she was trying to lead me to come to the same conclusions she had, but I wouldn't allow myself to go there yet.

"There is no way Jake was as perfect as everyone believed. Hell, nobody is that perfect. If he was living as a single man in La Push, I can only imagine how he was living in Washington D.C."

"Do you want me to get subpoenas for Quil and Embry?" she pushed, refusing to acknowledge my D.C. connection.

I only nodded and then instructed her, "Get a private detective to look into his connections in D.C. I also want to know who he associated with while he was away. I want them to turn over every rock to find any reason someone would want him killed."

I stood and grabbed my suitcoat. "Are you going to talk to Bella?" Alice asked.

"No," I said, and headed for the door. "I'm going to talk to mom."

My anger and attitude grew as I made my way to her office at the hospital. This was vital information I needed to know, if Bella actually confided in her. I knew she told me Bella wasn't innocent, but harboring a motive for murder was something she should have informed me of. I was sent right in by her secretary and found my mother working on patient notes. She smiled but quickly let it fade when she saw my expression.

"Quil and Embry," I said accusingly.

"Who?" she asked, honestly confused by the names.

"Jake's friends, who Bella happens to fuck," I added angrily.

My mother's own jaw tightened and she quickly put me in my place. "Don't use that language in my presence. And don't you ever storm into my office and demand things I have no knowledge of or patient privilege."

"This is not patient privilege. I am fighting to save her life. If you knew she had relationships with other men I should have been notified."

My mother threw up her hands and said back in anger to match my own. "My God, Edward, we haven't made it passed the first year with the Swan's. This stuff takes time and has to be done in a methodical way. She was deserted and on her own for three years before being thrown into an environment that was cold and abusive. Do you really expect me to ask who she happened to have sex with while my son was silently obsessing over her?"

I turned my back and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't deny her words but I hated hearing how much my family was aware of my crush on Bella. My mother came from around her desk and put her arms around me from behind. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know this is difficult, but while we are on a difficult subject, let's talk about Tanya."

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Why are you in a relationship with her? I can tell you don't love her."

I had no idea how to explain I needed Tanya for her connections. She never demanded anything in return. I couldn't admit something like that to my mother. I finally said, "Tanya is good for my image and career."

She gave me a gentle squeeze and said, "You deserve much more than that."

I finally turned around and gave her a strong hug. I felt like everything about this case was buried deeper than I was able to go. I needed my mother to peel away the layers. "Mom, how am I supposed to solve all of this?"

"You don't need to solve it, son. You need to provide Bella with the best representation you can."

I shook my head to refute her words. "I have to solve this, for my own sanity."

She held my face in her hands and then leaned in very closely. "That is NOT your job. Your job is to make the state prove Bella guilty. Focus on that until the trial is over. You'll have your chance with Bella, someday."

I felt like she was trying to tell me something. There was something about my feelings for Bella that bothered my mother and I got the impression she felt I was not good for Bella in some sense. I finally nodded and she moved back behind her desk. I decided to confront Bella on the information I had. If I was going to defend her it was time she opened up to me fully.

I drove to the house and was a bit surprised Alice wasn't there already. I knocked on the door and Emmett answered. He informed me Bella was in her room so I knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in," she called out. I opened the door and motioned for her to come join me. Emmett dutifully put on his ear phones.

I sat at the table and Bella sat nervously across from me. She began biting her nails as she took hesitant peeks at me. I stared her down, wanting her to insist everything I knew was wrong. I finally started with, "Tell me again how Jake's friends treated you."

"Um…they were okay."

"Just okay," I said through clenched teeth. "That is disappointing to hear. Why film it, if it is just okay?"

Her face grew pale and tears filled her eyes. She refused to say anything but continued to look right at me. It kicked up my own anger. I wanted her to be confused or to apologize as she ran off. I didn't expect her to stare back at me.

"I asked you a question," I yelled at her.

"No, you didn't," she answered softly. "You are trying to humiliate me, to accuse me, to show me I am nothing but dirt. You are no different than anybody else in my life."

I kicked a chair across from me and next to Bella. She never even jumped. "I am trying to save your life but you refuse to give me the information I need. Did Jake, Quil, and Embry have a fight over you? Would they kill Jake to have you? Did you put them up to it? Did you manipulate them in some way?"

She laughed at me and shook her head. "I told you over and over again I had nothing to do with Jake's death and I have no idea who would want him killed. Quil and Embry didn't love me. They only cared about what was best for Jake. They did what Jake needed them to do."

"Jake needed them to fuck his fiancé?" I screamed, and even Emmett looked over at us.

Bella slowly stood and looked at me with pure revulsion. "Jake needed the tribe to find me acceptable. If I had a relationship with Embry and Quil and people got used to that, then we could move to a more open relationship together. Everything was for Jake. Who do you think filmed it?"

I hated Jake more and more. He manipulated everyone around him. He allowed his friends to use Bella and fed her a ridiculous story to get her to agree. He was despicable and I loathed him. But then Bella said something that clenched my heart. "I would have done anything for Jake. He was my only option."

She headed for the bedroom and I quickly called out, "No, Bella. Don't go."

She looked at me for a moment and then shook her head. "I can't stand the sight of you right now." She went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

9

I went back to my office and brought the greasiest meal I could buy with me. I was angry, and hungry, and sleepy, but it wasn't what made me indulge with a burger and fries. For the first time in my career, I wasn't sure I could pull off a win. I retrieved the plea agreement Laurent had offered Bella's first lawyer and looked over the details. Bella would plead guilty and get thirty years to life. I tossed it across my desk and let my head drop.

Heidi yelled out from her desk not to answer the phone, she was sending it to my voicemail. I waited patiently for the message light to begin blinking and then picked up the phone to listen to the message. It was a woman, but she didn't leave a name. She only said, "You need to get the health records belonging to your client from Sound OB/GYN. You really need to see those health records."

I sighed and let the phone fall from my hand. I searched through my files and pulled a medical release form. I would have Bella sign it so I could find out what was in the damn records. I couldn't imagine why a Seattle medical office would have anything on Bella. But the woman was so insistent there had to be something.

I was finding it hard to focus on my work and had two choices to take my mind off of things. I could get a bottle and drink until I could no longer think, or I could call Tanya. I finally decided to call Tanya. She met me at my place and I instantly pulled her into my arms and kissed her aggressively. I wanted to become lost in the physical act of consuming her. I wanted to know she was there for me without feeling like I had to be someone better than I was. I needed her, for the first time in our relationship I needed her to be there for my physically.

My hands pawed at her clothing and I began moving her toward the bedroom. She let her head fall back and laughed as she said, "Well, well, I guess the trial is stressing you out. Tell me what I need to do for you."

I pulled away from her and looked at her with anger, but my anger was for my own actions. "Don't say it like that," I insisted, feeling like Jake.

She shook her head in laughter and then headed toward my bedroom as she began removing her clothing. "Don't be so sensitive," she yelled back to me.

I followed and leaned against the door frame as I watched her completely undress and climb into my bed. She winked and waved her hand for me to join her. I took a deep breath and then asked, "Why are you with me, Tanya?"

"What is wrong with you?" she asked in disgust.

"I'm curious, why me, why not some other guy who treats you better?"

"Look," she said, as her patience grew thin, "You have big potential. For a woman to reach lofty goals she needs a successful man by her side. I know what it will take to get you to the top, but I'm not the 'stand by your man' type of woman. If I help you, it will also help me. Together we would be unstoppable."

"Is that enough for you?" I asked, knowing it wasn't what I wanted in a marriage.

"Probably not," she answered honestly, "But we will most likely both have affairs."

I stood there in shock. Had I really considered a future with Tanya? She was visually perfect, but there was nothing lovable about her. I was focused on possibilities and willing to drag her along to achieve the appearance of a perfect life. I instantly thought of Jake. He was pretending to be perfect, and I knew there had to be a secret somewhere hidden deeply in his life.

I turned away from my bedroom and grabbed a bottle from the liquor cabinet. I flopped into a chair and began drinking as I tried to see any sordid pattern in Jake's meticulously sculpted life. Tanya eventually left without saying a word; she simply slammed the door as hard as humanly possible. I didn't even turn my head in her direction.

I woke up the next morning with the bottle lying spilt onto the floor and my back aching from sleeping in the chair. I groaned as I pulled myself into a standing position and showered and shaved before eating something. I didn't head to the office but instead went to the pool house.

I approached the front door and found the curtains wide open. Bella and Emmett were sitting on the sofa. He was holding her against his chest as she cried. My mother was kneeling in front of her, trying to soothe her in some way. I turned around and left knowing I was most likely the reason for the meltdown.

I stayed away for several days, losing myself in depositions and interviewing forensic experts. Alice was just as busy but called me every night complaining about what was being said by various 'legal experts' on cable channels.

I decided to check them out one night and made the mistake of seeing all the crap being spewed by commentators. Some actually insinuated Bella most likely had something to do with her mother's death. I was appalled and had to keep reminding myself Bella was semi free because I made a bargain with the Sentinel Foundation.

During a loud bout of screaming at the television screen my phone rang. "What?" I yelled, without looking to see who was calling.

It was silent for a moment and finally a voice said, "Hey, this is Emmett. Is there any way I could have a couple of hours free tonight?"

"Is my mother home?" I asked.

"No, and Alice isn't free either."

I sighed loudly and finally conceded. "Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Thanks, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," he said humbly.

"No problem," I said, calming down considerably.

I grabbed my briefcase and headed over dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. When I arrived Bella was in the bedroom. Emmett thanked me and quickly left. I sat on the sofa and picked up the remote without actually turning on the television. I was sitting there doing absolutely nothing when Bella came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

I turned to look at her. She looked pale and thin, as if she had been locked away. I stood and asked, "Do you want to go out, see a movie or something?"

Her mouth didn't quite form a smile and she asked, "Can I do that? I mean, is it safe?"

I grabbed one of Emmett's ball caps and placed it low on her head. "Sure, we'll sneak in late to a movie."

She grinned from ear to ear and nodded quickly. I held out my hand for hers and she eagerly took it. We drove to a small town outside of the city that had an old theater. We sat in the very back and sunk low in the seats. Bella starred at the screen as if she had never seen a movie before. I leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Have you been to a theater before?"

She shook her head back and forth and refused to look away from the screen. I spent most of the movie watching Bella watch the movie. It fascinated me to see her eyes widen and her smile grow large as the plot unfolded. At the end of the movie I grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly from the dark theater.

I hadn't thought about the line of people waiting outside for the next showing. We walked out the door and I quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the building and pulled her tightly to me. "Shit," I said into her ear. "We have to walk past the line."

She looked around in a panic and then said, "Can we walk in the road instead of on the sidewalk?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw it was lightly raining. I quickly pulled off my coat and held it over our heads. "Hold onto me and turn your face into my chest."

She put both arms around me and held on as she buried her face against me. I held the coat over both of us, concealing Bella from those standing in line and we walked along the road instead of on the covered sidewalk. I was mad at myself for exposing Bella but as soon as we were safely into the car she laughed with delight. "That was amazing," she professed.

I knew she meant the movie, but I was talking about something different, "Yes, it was amazing."

By the time we arrived back at the pool house, Emmett was home. Bella was talking a mile a minute trying to tell him every detail about the movie. Emmett listened with fascination and as I watched them interact I noticed a small hickey just at the base of his neck. I chuckled and they both turned to look at me.

"I'm talking too much," Bella said with embarrassment.

"No, I swear you are not," I said, trying to assure her it wasn't her enthusiasm I found amusing. "I was just thinking we had this big adventure because Emmett was busy tonight. I'm sure it was something very important and it would suck if he would have had to miss it."

Bella looked at Emmett and then back at me. I smiled knowingly at the big guy and he only looked at me hesitantly. "Did your night suck?" I asked pointedly. "Like a pain in the neck kind of suck?"

He stiffened and then took a step back as I laughed loudly. "I don't get it," Bella said in confusion.

I was overtly happy because this meant Emmett was interested in someone other than Bella. I had worried about them becoming close, but obviously he was very professional and would never hit on her.

"I'm just giving him a hard time," I said without explanation. "I better get going."

I headed to the door and Bella followed me. When I turned she threw her arms around my neck and said, "Thank you so much for tonight. It was the best night ever."

My arms automatically moved around her waist and I pulled her tightly against my body. "I'm sorry you are stuck here all day and night. I promise you will be free soon."

"I'll never forget this night," she said still hugging me. "Even if I'm found guilty, I'll always have this night to remember."

I pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. There were so many things she had yet to experience and I was determined to make sure she got the chance. "You won't be found guilty, I won't allow it."

Her smile widened and she said just above a whisper, "I've never been bowling."

My smiled matched hers and I nodded. "That will be next on our agenda."

"Do you have any balls?" she asked with excitement.

I laughed loudly and her face turned bright red. "I meant bowling balls," she said, and backed away from me.

I opened the door and looked right at her as I answered, "People say I have brass balls. During the trial, you'll see."

I left there feeling like I had this trial in the palm of my hand. There was nothing that would stop me from proving Bella's innocence. I would do anything to see her as happy as she had been this night. I knew I couldn't just depend on forensics, I needed to find out who killed Jake and why. It was the only way Bella could be free of suspicion and conjecture. To set her truly free, I had to solve the case. I was going to tear Jake's life apart to find out what he was hiding.


	4. Chapter 10-12

10

Alice and I went into overdrive. We worked day and night going through all the evidence over and over again. I tried to pressure the people in La Push to say anything bad about Jake, but they all insisted he was their savior. Alice was in my office the day the medical files showed up in the mail. I had forgotten about their existence and gave them no attention so Alice picked up the envelope and sat on my office sofa to read the records.

Her hand moved to her mouth and only her eyes rose to look at me. I glanced at her and quickly looked back, locking eyes with her. "Oh my God," she said in a whisper.

"What?" I asked, but she only shook her head back and forth.

"What?" I repeated.

She set the papers down harshly and said, "Edward, we need to start jury selection now. Push for a speedy trial before Bella gets any stronger. Have mom stop meeting with her and have the trial as quickly as possible."

I stared in shock at my sister. Alice always had better gut reactions than I did. Her intuition was usually spot on, but I couldn't imagine why she would suggest what she was suggesting.

"Why?" I asked, noticing how weak my voice sounded.

Alice jumped up and began pacing the floor. "Nobody understands how Bella was raised and how fragile she was. I hear what they say about her on those stupid shows. They need to see her as she is, as she was, to understand why she just didn't walk away from Jake. They need to understand how everyone used her for their own gain, and why she allowed it." She stopped pacing and turned to look at me. "My God, Edward, people were so awful to her."

I looked over at the papers on the sofa so she picked them up and handed them to me. I began to skim over the information and felt my body sink back into my chair. My face paled and Alice leaned over my desk and said, "You can destroy them with this information, but I think you should bring it up for the first time on the stand. Let Bella fall apart and make the jury watch it."

I looked into my sister's eyes and said, "Do you have any idea how cruel that would be?"

"Yes," she said emphatically. "Cruel enough to get her acquitted."

I sat there without moving or saying anything further. Alice pushed her theory further. "Mom will eventually help Bella deal with this and anything else. She will be strong and her reaction will be different. The jury needs to see her now. Have mom back off," she reiterated.

I finally nodded, feeling like I was purposefully tearing Bella apart in order to save her. Alice watched me for a few moments and then said, "Edward, I'll do the opening and you can do the closing. I don't think you can handle the opening."

I couldn't even find the energy to fight with her over something so offensive but also something I knew she was right about. If the trial was a dance, it needed Alice's energy to begin. I didn't have the energy to face the jury and let them judge Bella. I wouldn't stand for them to hear Laurent lie and paint a picture of Bella that was nothing but more abuse. I would go after him in the closing. I would fiercely defend Bella on each and every count he mentioned in the opening.

I nodded and then began to form a plan in my head. I was struggling with how I would present the defense case but it all seemed so obvious now. I looked at Alice and said, "Bella is the only witness on the defense list. We will counter everything in cross and then let Laurent open the doors for us in rebuttal."

Alice thought for a moment and then said, "He'll call mom, so yeah, I see where you're going." A big smile formed on her face and then she giggled loudly. "This is genius. You really will make a great Politician."

I hadn't once thought of my own career or ambition. I was focused on Bella and making sure she walked out of the courtroom a free woman. "You talk to Bella and I'll file with Judge Hale," I said. I knew I would have to convince Aro I wasn't out of my mind. I began working on my explanation as Alice left to talk to Bella.

When she got to the door I called out her name. She turned to look at me with such a joyful expression. "It's time to get her outfits for court," I announced. Alice squealed and jumped up and down before finally leaving.

I put everything on the fast track and in two short weeks we were to begin jury selection. I got a call at my office from my mother. She had willingly stopped working with Bella so her call concerned me. "Is something wrong?" I answered with.

"Yes," she said as if whispering into the phone. "Get over here now."

"Is Bella okay?" I asked in a panic.

"Just get over here," she said, and hung up on me.

I practically ran to my car and drove as fast as possible to the pool house. My mother met me at the door and looked concerned. "Try to stay calm," she said, and I looked past her to see what carnage was waiting for me.

She finally moved aside to let me in and I saw Bella standing in the middle of the room as Alice worked on her hair. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a silk blouse. Her hair fell in sexy curls around her shoulders and my mouth literally fell open.

Alice glanced over at me and said, "Doesn't she look incredible?"

Bella looked at me with makeup on that made her look like a model. I turned my head and looked at Emmett, who was staring longingly at Bella. I turned back to look at Alice and heard my mother caution me, "Edward, stay calm."

"Allie," I started with a strained voice, "What are you doing?"

"I got her clothes for court. She has an amazing figure. And her hair is so thick. I would kill for her hair," she said inappropriately.

I noticed Bella's eyes fell and she began playing with her fingers. I cleared my throat and said, "Bella, may I have a moment with Alice? Would you mind waiting in your room?"

Alice finally gave me her full attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bella, please," I begged, causing her to slowly head toward her room. I waited until she closed the door and then quickly grabbed onto Alice's tiny arm and pulled her to my face. "Are you insane?"

She pulled out of my grasp and began rubbing her arm where I grabbed her. "What is your problem, Edward?"

There was a soft knock on the door and I expected my father but was stunned when Jasper walked in. Alice quickly ran to his side as if she was actually going to complain to her husband about her brother. My mother diffused the situation by announcing she had asked Jasper to come over.

"He is an objective by-stander. I think we should consider his opinion," my mother stated.

"He knows nothing about fashion," Alice said in confusion.

"Fashion?" I screamed at her. "You were supposed to get clothing for court."

"Why can't she look stylish in court?" Alice refuted.

I actually grabbed onto my hair and pulled it in frustration. "Because she is on trial for murdering her fiancée. She needs to look young and innocent, a little behind the times, not like she attended fashion week."

"I can tone it down, but…."

"Tone it down?" I yelled loudly. "You made her look like a vixen, a seductress, a woman totally capable of manipulating men to kill for her."

Bella's door opened and she walked out wearing a pair of blue dress pants and a simple white cotton button-down shirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and most of the makeup was gone. We all turned to look at her and Jasper chuckled a bit before saying, "That says seductress to you?"

I could see the tears in Bella's eyes and I knew I had humiliated her with my outburst. I immediately apologized before saying, "Bella, you are a beautiful woman, but we need to make sure you look natural."

She nodded but didn't say anything. Alice looked at me and then said, "Okay, I get it. But can she wear her hair down?"

"No," I said emphatically. "We want the jury to be able to see her reactions." I wasn't certain it was the only reason I wanted her hair pulled back. I loved her thick hair but I didn't want any other man in the courtroom admiring it. It was absurd, but I realized for the first time how much I was hoping for a relationship with her after the trial.

Jasper reached out and smacked my arm so I turned to look at him. "I said, do you think Bella should order her own clothes off the internet?"

I noticed everyone staring at me and Alice was obviously pouting. "Oh," I mumbled, "Sure."

Bella came closer to me and spoke very softly, "I don't know how to do that."

Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder and offered, "I have a friend who could help you."

I knew Emmett was paying for everything but I didn't like the idea of someone I didn't know having knowledge of Bella's whereabouts. I looked at my sister, who I didn't trust to purchase appropriate outfits and then looked at my mother, who I didn't want strengthening Bella's confidence. I finally looked back at Emmett. "Can you help her? She seems to understand what look we are going after."

"Certainly," Emmett said with a smile. Bella instantly relaxed and I found myself envious of the man once again.

He motioned for her to sit on the sofa as he pulled out an iPad. Jasper joined them to offer his advice and Alice walked over to smack me on the back of the head. "You're seriously going to let two men, two less than stylish men, pick out her clothing?"

"No," I said harshly, and moved away from her reach. "She's picking out her own clothing."

My mother smiled with approval and said, "It will be good for her."

Allie and I gave each other a worried glance and looked back at the sofa. Bella was already asking Jasper and Emmett to pick something, so I felt confident she wouldn't make too big of a change before trial. Alice folded her arms in defiance and said, "I'm wearing really tall heels. I don't care what you say."

"Of course you are," I said calmly. "The jury will have to see you somehow."

She reached out to hit me again, but I was too far out of her grasp. Her expression turned serious and she finally said in just a whisper, "I've been working on my opening. It is a slam dunk until we get to Jake's friends. It is her word against theirs if Jake knew or not."

I thought for a moment and then said, "Talk to Seth again. He spent the most time with Jake. Maybe Jake told him something."

"He told you Jake only talked about tribal matters."

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not pretty…or his own size. He may remember something for you."

At that moment my mother interrupted. "Laurent told me I'm only on the prosecution's list. Is he lying?"

"I haven't turned in a final list," I said, and Alice looked at me to see if I had changed my strategy.

My mother looked at us both for a moment and then offered her advice. "Laurent will not focus on my original evaluation of Bella as a teen. It will be a mistake to leave that out of the evidence."

"All you have to do is mention it and I can bring it out in cross," I told her.

"Are you going to cross mom, or will I do it?" Alice asked. "And while we're discussing this, I want to cross Quil and Embry."

"No way," I said adamantly.

"It has to be me, Edward," Alice said emphatically. "I just mentioned their names and your jaw is about ready to explode. You can't do this because it is too easy to read your emotions."

"They will be too polite with you. I want them to get riled up," I said.

"You can't have a fight in the courtroom," Alice said. "They will be able to rile you up."

I shook my head and could feel the anger building up in me. "I'm doing it and I'm going to annihilate them."

Alice shook her head right back at me. "No, you're going to get possessive and jealous and give them the credibility they need."

"I know how to do my job," I yelled, but she came right back at me.

"Not when it is Bella we are talking about."

"Especially when it is Bella," I screamed.

At that moment Jasper called out to get our attention. We turned to see everyone staring at our outburst. Bella looked confused and softy asked, "What does that mean, especially Bella?"

I stared back at her expression and then looked around the room to see everyone waiting for a response from me. I simply shook my head and walked out the door. I would let Alice handle this, knowing my mother would make sure she didn't tell her anything too personal.

11

The closer the trial got the more my anxiety rose. I thought about Bella constantly. I wanted so badly to have honest conversations but I had to hold out in order to get her reaction on the stand. I thought about the day she would be free and when I would finally tell her I had been obsessed with her since the day I sat next to her in science. I wanted to show her so many things and watch her reach her potential. She would finally know what a loving relationship is supposed to be like.

Alice and I fought constantly over the details of the trial. I knew pushing for a quick trial was the reason we sparred so much, but it was also a great strategy. Laurent seemed to be thrown by the curve I surprised him with. He kept insisting I was withholding evidence and I assured him I knew everything he did. He did have Bella's medical files, just not the ones from Seattle. I could easily feign ignorance and pretend I assumed he had everything.

I made Alice go over her opening with me at least a hundred times. We debated every word until she finally told me to kiss my own ass and refused to take my calls. I trusted her more than any other lawyer; I just didn't know if I trusted her enough to put Bella's life in her hands.

Aro was harder to deal with. He was convinced I had lost my mind and I even heard a rumor he was now seeing Tanya socially. I ignored the rumors and told Aro over and over again to trust me. He wanted to hire someone to speak to the press but I vaguely threatened him if he did. One evening, he came into my office with a bottle of gin. He poured me a drink and then sadly told me he had put too much faith in me. He didn't believe I had enough ambition to fight my way into the governor's mansion.

I took a drink and let it burn in my throat before looking him right in the eyes and said, "You don't have a clue about my ambition, capabilities, or passions. But none of that matters, because right now, the only thing I have to be is a great lawyer. So get the hell out of my office and let me work."

He stood and walked to the doorway before turning around and smiling as he bowed to me. I assumed my tantrum told him I was crazy enough for whatever he had planned for my life. I didn't give him a moment's thought after that night.

Jury selection had gone relatively smoothly. Laurent couldn't understand why I didn't have objections to hardly anyone. The truth was Bella's life was so unusual that there wouldn't be anyone who could understand what she had been through. She was going to have to educate each and every one of them regardless of their experiences or background.

The morning of the first day of the trial, I woke up with my stomach in knots. I drank some coffee but couldn't force myself to eat anything. I dressed in my best suit and spent too much time on my hair. When I pulled up to the courthouse the press was everywhere. I drove into the underground parking and looked for the police vehicle that would transport Bella. When I saw Alice's car I got out of mine and rushed to the elevator.

Bella was in a holding room off the courtroom with a policeman standing guard at the door. I nodded to him and walked in to find Alice already there. She looked stunning in a designer suit and huge heels. Bella had on the blue pants and white shirt. Her hair had been curled but it was still pulled back into a ponytail. She looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes were begging for any kind of reassurance. I walked over and sat next to her. "Hi," I said with a wide grin.

"I guess it's really happening," she said, trying to smile back at me.

"There is sunshine at the end of the tunnel," I assured her.

She raised her hand and held it in front of me to show how much she was trembling. I reached out and took her cold hand into mine. I held it tightly and said, "You did not kill Jacob Black and you are going to walk out of this trial a free woman."

She raised her chin just a bit but then said, "This is going to be really ugly, isn't it?"

I couldn't lie to her so I tried to explain. "Laurent doesn't have any evidence so he is going to try to smear you to confuse the issue. It will be my job to show the jury it is all smoke and mirrors. It is your job to sit there calmly and let me do my job."

Alice spoke up at that point. "Laurent might take the entire day. Edward and I will be taking notes and making objections. You'll have a notepad and I want you to write down anything Laurent says that is a lie. Don't gasp or act offended, just write it down."

We left the holding room and took our seats at the defense table. Laurent and his co-counsel walked into the courtroom and stopped in front of me. "Ready for this, son?" he asked.

I set my pen down and looked into his smug face. "You won't beat me down. I'll have case law to cite for every trick you try. You're going to have to actually try this case on the evidence."

He leaned over to speak directly in my face to intimidate me. "This case is so easy I could win it in my sleep. You are in over your head, kid." Then he looked over at Bella. "And your client will die because of your ineptitude."

"Are you threatening defense counsel? Because I do believe that is illegal."

"I didn't threaten you," he said hatefully.

"You stated in front of my client that her lawyer was inadequate to defend her. Not only is it a lie, but it is a threat to the entire validity of this trial. If you feel I am unable to defend Ms. Swan you should insert the Strickland standard up front."

Laurent laughed loudly and turned to his co-counsel. "This is going to be so much fun."

At that point the bailiff entered the courtroom so Laurent went to his table. The main doors were opened and many people filled the seats. Bella never turned to see who came to watch the trial because she knew there wouldn't be family or friends there to support her. Many of the spectators were Quileute.

It was several minutes before we were asked to stand and Judge Hale entered the courtroom. She was as gorgeous as always, but her irritated demeanor was present and accounted for. She looked over some documents and then glanced at the lawyers and asked us to approach. We all walked up to her bench and she looked each one of us in the eyes.

"This will be a clean record and I'm warning you all about playing any games. I won't repeat myself so pay attention. Laurent, I'm watching you."

I quickly spoke up and said, "I want a gag order on all parties."

Laurent laughed and gave me a pitying look. "There hasn't been any testimony and he already wants a gag order. What is he afraid of?"

I opened my mouth but Rosalie interrupted me. "We'll revisit the gag when you bring me reason to issue one. You're excused," she said, and moved away from us.

We walked back to our seats and the jury was brought in. Each one stared at Bella as if seeing a celebrity. When it was time for Laurent's opening, I turned to face the jury and held my pen at the ready.

Laurent walked slowly to stand in front of them. His brow was furrowed and he looked a bit confused. He finally turned and pointed at Bella. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today because this woman, Bella Swan, killed Jacob Black."

Bella picked up her pen and began writing.

"She doesn't look like a killer…"

"Objection," I said quickly.

"It's opening statement, he is allowed leeway," Judge Hale said quickly.

Laurent ignored me and continued on. "She looks like a perfectly nice young woman, someone Jacob Black could trust. In fact, he trusted her to take care of his father. He trusted her to live in his home while he was gone so often on business. He trusted her with his friends and his possessions. But unfortunately, he trusted the wrong person. Now, the defense will tell you Ms. Swan had a bad childhood. She had an unstable mother. She didn't attend school. She lived alone for almost three years. But let's look at those excuses."

"Objection," I said loudly.

"Sustained," Judge Hale ruled.

"Okay, let's call them situations. Let's look at those situations. A small child wouldn't understand the psychology of a parent, but Bella took over responsibility for her mother. She paid the bills, she shopped for the food, and she made sure they both had what they needed. She was free to come and go as she wished. If things were so terrible at home, she would have asked for help. In fact, Bella has a very high I.Q. She is brighter than most of us in this room. She was bright enough to forge documents to attend the local high school. She showed up every day and never once told anyone her mother had been missing for years. She had been taking care of the woman and if truth be told, she was probably happy her mother was gone."

Bella was writing furiously and I decided to give Laurent enough rope to hang himself.

"When the authorities showed up at the school, Bella actually lied to them. She told them her mother was at work, when she knew the woman was missing. She knew her mother wasn't capable of taking care of herself, but she chose to lie. At this point her Uncle, who is a police chief, willingly took her into his own home. He didn't have any children and was excited to develop a relationship with his niece. In fact, he gave her the family name of Swan. He WANTED to love his niece and treat her as his own. But Bella had been on her own and didn't want to abide by any rules. She hated being part of a family because she couldn't come and go as she wished. She met Jacob Black during this time and knew he wasn't home much. His father, Billy, was not in good health. He certainly wouldn't last long. So, she puts all her effort into developing a relationship with Jake. He views her as a troubled young woman who needs help. He knows the Swans are not happy with the chaos she is causing in their home so Jake, being the gracious young man he was, invites her to live with them. Jake wants Bella to feel welcomed in La Push so he tells everyone about the young woman living in his house taking care of his father. Bella is under the delusion Jake is her boyfriend, but you cannot find one person he ever confided that he was in a relationship with Bella. In fact, he rarely spoke of her at all."

"Then his ill father passes away. Jake is devastated and during his time of mourning Bella convinces him to let her remain housesitting for him. Jake throws himself into his work and remains in Washington D. C. for the majority of the time. When he does come home, he spends time with members of the tribe. He mentors young boys and works to solve the issues that affect his people. During this time Bella isn't alone, oh no, she is keeping company with two of Jake's best friends. She is intimate with the men in his own home. Her fantasies begin to grow. She tells people she is engaged to Jake, but she is sleeping with his buddies, and then tells everyone Jake wants her to be intimate with his friends. That it will make the tribe somehow like her if she has sex with his friends."

A few members of the jury began to chuckle and Judge Hale quickly used her gavel to quiet them. I felt sick to my stomach and I tried to show no reaction. I was acutely aware Bella had stopped writing so I began to jot down nonsensical words.

"But there are a few problems in this fantasy she has concocted. Jake doesn't want to marry her; in fact, he could ask her to leave at any time. If Bella wants to keep what she now views as her home, she has to get rid of Jake. He came back into town and stopped by Sam's Grill. He talks to people and tells Sam he'll be in town for two weeks and then he heads home. Bella is the only person who knows what happened next. Nobody ever sees Jake alive again. The evidence shows there was a terrible fight. Jake probably confronts Bella on the imaginary engagement and he asks her to leave. Bella knew she was not going to leave her home. She was not about to be kicked out on her own and denied access to her lovers. She was going to either marry Jake or kill him."

Laurent walked over and placed a picture of the side of Jake's head on the overhead screen. It is just the skull with the skin pulled away to capture the five inch fracture of the skull.

"She hits Jake with full force on the side of his head with some unfound instrument. It is the only way she can get the upper hand. Jake goes down, unconscious. But, he is still alive. Bella could have called for help and Jake would still be here today. But instead she takes a razor or knife and cuts him from the base of his throat to the tip of his pelvic bone."

Laurent put up a picture of the long open wound causing some jurors to look away.

"You will hear evidence that Jake was still alive at this point also. Instead of getting help as he bleeds profusely, she drags his body to the cab of his truck. At this point Jake must stir, not enough to be conscious but enough that he tries to use his legs and ends up assisting her in the task of getting his body into the cab of the truck. Finally, she offers the final assault. She cuts off his testicles and places them into his own mouth."

Laurent put up the gruesome crime scene photo of Jake lying dead in the cab of the truck. One of the jurors began to vomit and is rushed from the jury box. Judge Hale quickly ordered the overhead projector turned off and called for a fifteen-minute recess.

12

Bella was taken back to the holding room and I gathered her notebook and followed along with Alice. Bella began to sob loudly as Alice tried her best to comfort her. I opened the notebook and saw where Bella marked lies in the opening statement. It was everything I had expected, nothing new.

I got Bella a glass of water and set it in front of her. She looked up and smiled softly, "I'm fine, I promise."

Alice walked to the far side of the room and began to pace worriedly. I walked over to see what was bothering her. She kept her body turned away from Bella and only whispered, "Something isn't right here. He knows there is no way Bella did all that to Jake. And what was the shit about him waking up and trying to walk. He has the perfect motive to say Bella got someone or a few people to do it. The forensic evidence is going to bury his theory."

"He probably made a deal with Embry and Quil to keep them away from suspicion," I offered her.

"It doesn't have to be those two, he could make the case that if she was sleeping with those two she could have other men at her disposal. He went with a weak theory that can be proven wrong. Laurent is too good for that."

"So, you think he has something else up his sleeve?" I asked her.

"No," she said as she finally looked me in the eyes. "I think he has something exculpatory and he isn't sharing."

"He basically handed us the case, he might not need to share. This case is weak to begin with."

Alice sighed loudly so Bella spoke up, "Is everything okay?"

I walked over to sit next to her and began explaining the emotional punch Laurent was hoping for by showing the pictures. Everything was going well, considering we were only on day one.

When court resumed, it was more of the same. Laurent showed crime photos to upset the jury and then talked about how manipulative Bella was and how she was the only one with a motive to kill Jake. When he finally rested in the late afternoon it was Alice's turn to begin her opening. She wouldn't be able to do it all on day one, but it would leave her version in the jurors ears for the night.

I was very proud of my sister when she walked to the podium; her clothing was perfection and most of the jurors unconsciously smiled. Alice stood quiet for a moment with her brow furrowed. She finally turned to look at Bella and every juror followed her gaze. When she looked back at them she began speaking softly. "Can you imagine never riding a bike as a child?" She paused for effect.

"Or, playing with friends, swimming in a pool, watching cartoons, sitting on Santa's lap, or every other rite of passage children have the pleasure of experiencing? Bella was an abused child because she was neglected and abandoned."

Tiny Alice glanced over at Laurent and let her eyes widen as if accusing him of more abuse. He caught the move and quickly objected. Alice let her mouth open wide in shock and asked, "What?"

"Your honor," Laurent said as he stood. "Please admonish counsel to refrain from body language."

Judge Hale glared at Alice so she turned the podium away from Laurent and asked, "Better?"

The jury was very amused and Judge Hale quickly used her gavel again to bring order back. Alice took a deep breath and then continued.

"Bella never met her father; in fact Isabella Stewart was never a Stewart. Cheryl Stewart was never legally a Stewart either. Bella's father was a married man who Cheryl hooked up with."

Laurent stood angrily and asked, "Your honor, may we approach?"

Judge Hale nodded so we all walked up to the bench. Laurent was seething and said, "This has nothing to do with this case and she is bringing it up to somehow accuse the mother."

"You've got to be joking," I answered angrily. "This has everything to do with the case; it is how Bella ended up in Port Angeles."

"We will bring it up with the Swan's," Alice said, to anger him further.

"You're wasting my time," Judge Hale stated. "I'll allow this in the opening and I'll allow it during examination of the Swan's."

We all walked back to our positions and I realized Laurent was breaking up the momentum of the opening statement; he could care less about the topic. I was now prepared to object if he asked to approach the bench again.

Alice continued working her way through Bella's childhood. She was able to accentuate the unusual nature of how Bella was raised and also the sweet nature Bella possessed in dealing with it all. She finished for the day with the perfect line for the jury to think about overnight. "If Isabella was your child, your niece, would you be okay with how she was raised as a small girl?"

Judge Hale adjourned the court and we planned on starting again at nine o'clock the following morning. Bella was led to the side chamber where an officer drove her to a meeting place to pass her off to Emmett. Alice gathered her things quickly and followed Laurent out of the court room. I knew she was feeling some intuition that she wouldn't share with me until she came to a conclusion. I was headed back to my office when I got a call from Emmett.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I think you should drop by," he said softly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I assured him, and turned to head to the pool house.

When I arrived the front door was open. I walked in and Emmett nodded toward the back deck. I know Bella heard the door open and close, but she didn't acknowledge my presence. I walked over to where she stood looking out at the dark forest and turned to lean against the railing and looked at her. Tears were no longer falling, but you could tell she had only recently stopped. She wouldn't look at me so I took hold of her chin and turned her face to mine.

"Tough day," I stated, and offered a slight smile.

"No," she replied in only a whisper. "It didn't feel like they were talking about me. It sounded like some poor, poor child had a horrible life. Was it really that bad?"

"Was anything stated incorrectly?" I asked.

She sighed and looked back at the forest before shaking her head back and forth.

I had so much work to do, but at the moment I needed to show Bella she was more than the girl who was dissected today. "Hey," I called out to get her to look at me again, "How about a swim."

Her mouth formed a partial smile and she looked hesitant and excited at the same time. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

"I don't know how."

"You can use a noodle," I grinned.

She smirked like I was teasing her but then looked at the house. "I don't have a swimsuit," she offered.

"You can wear shorts and a sports bra," I suggested a bit too quickly.

"What about you?" she asked and looked away.

I laughed at the thought of her legal counsel wearing boxers in front of her. I would absolutely do it, but I had a better alternative. "My dad has a suit I can wear."

She nodded enthusiastically so I headed to the main house while she found something suitable to wear. I told Emmett he could go to the gym and expected him to refuse, since he basically had the entire day free, but he jumped at the chance.

I threw some floating devices in the pool and waited for Bella to come outside. She finally emerged dressed in a grey sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. I nodded toward the stairs and she slowly walked down them until she stood waist high in the water.

"Here," I said, moving a bright pink noodle toward her. "These float, you can actually make a seat out of them." I demonstrated and she smiled and followed my lead.

"I thought you would throw me in the deep end and tell me to swim," she teased.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a serious tone.

"Come on," she said cynically. "I'm sure you think there is something I must be able to do."

I stood from the makeshift seat and looked directly at her. "Are you insinuating I believe you can't do anything?"

"No," she answered defiantly. "I'm stating it outright."

I stared and waited for her to laugh or tell me she was joking, but she continued to return my stare. "Why would you say that?" I asked quietly.

"Well, let me see. My family life is pretty much pathetic, my love life was even worse, I have no education or job skills and oh yeah, I'm on trial for murder."

"None of those things are your fault," I said emphatically, but she shook her head and stood from her own makeshift chair.

"You won't even let your own mother help me anymore. I get it, Edward. I really do."

I had no idea how to explain things to her. I couldn't talk about my strategy but I couldn't let her believe I found her incapable of doing anything right. I shook my head for a moment and then said, "Bella, this trial is happening in a vacuum. It has nothing to do with your ability, your intelligence, or your personal qualifications to be very successful in life. This is a moment in time that I need to control. If this works, you'll have to rest of your life to be the best person you choose to be. I already know how amazing you are, but I can't let the jury see it just yet."

She stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure everything out. She finally nodded and said, "So I should trust you?"

I gave her a crooked grin and winked before saying, "You should completely trust me."

She moved back onto the floating device and smiled up at me. "Can I tell you something that has nothing to do with the trial?"

"Please do," I said, with a begging tone.

Her smile widened and she said, "I studied the evolution of fish and humans because I was convinced mermaids were the missing link."

Her pronouncement caused me to laugh so I quickly pulled it back and asked, "So, what was the conclusion?"

"The human eye alone would take something like 24,000 mutations, and that is just the eye."

"Are you saying you believe in mermaids but couldn't prove it…genetically?"

It was her turn to laugh and then added, "I also read about the unscrupulous nature of lawyers, so maybe everything I learned was incorrect."

I pointed my finger at her and said, "No, that was correct. We are bastards at heart."

She thought for a moment and then said, "If I'm found innocent…."

"When," I interrupted her. She looked at me so I added, "When you are found innocent."

She only nodded and then finished by saying, "I think I would like to be a nurse."

I felt a lump grow in my throat and loved the idea of Bella setting some goals for her future. A future I hoped to provide to her. I didn't respond right away so she looked at me with hesitation. I finally nodded and tried to speak as normally as possible. My voice was soft as I said, "You would make an incredible nurse."

"It's just something I think about sometimes," she admitted. "I mean, it isn't like I could go to college or anything."

I had to be very careful with the conversation and keep Bella's perspectives on the past, not looking forward to a successful future. I needed her to feel like the lost girl Jake manipulated. I also wanted to lighten the mood so I said, "Well, you can always be a mermaid."

She shook her head back and forth and stood to walk to the stairs. "No, I can't even swim."

I felt awful for putting her through all of this and there was no way I could tell her what was coming for her. I needed her to fall completely apart and let the jury see how incapable she was to change her situation. I knew she needed to lean on me and for right now I couldn't allow it. I finally walked over to the stairs to speak softly to her.

"Bella, I need you to be the person you were three years ago. I need you to go there and exist in that space for the trial. I need it to be painful and shocking because we have to make the jury understand something they are currently incapable of understanding."

"Can't you just show them there is no evidence?"

I nodded and said, "I'll be doing that, too."She sat silently until I admitted something painful for me, too. "I'm afraid you are going to hate me when this is over."

She shook her head a couple of times and then looked off into the darkness before saying, "If I'm acquitted, I'll be very grateful to you and Alice, but I probably won't want to see you guys ever again."

It felt like she punched me in the chest. I was counting the moments for this mess to be behind us, but she had no intentions of having so much as friendship with me. I tried to hide my disappointment and lowered my head as we sat in silence. She finally looked over at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek softly. She stood and left the pool to go inside.

I moved to the hot tub and sat there until Emmett got home. He walked toward the door and then stopped when he saw me. He came to sit in a chair after looking around for Bella. He spoke softly and said, "You're doing well, counselor."

I nodded and tried to swallow my sadness.

"When she's on the stand…," I said, and then couldn't finish.

"You'll do what you need to do," he said for me.

I felt tears form in my eyes and I looked over to see Emmett looking at me with concern. I needed a friend, someone I could share my secrets with, but it couldn't be him. He is too close to Bella and needed to focus on protecting her, not my heart.

I stood and said goodnight as he watched me walk away.


	5. Chapter 13-15

13

Alice spent the entire next morning finishing her opening. Laurent tried to interrupt every time he could, but Judge Hale was in a bad mood and called us all up to yell at us constantly. When Alice finally finished, Laurent quickly called Charlie Swan to the stand.

Charlie never glanced in Bella's direction and I found myself glaring at the man as he was sworn in. Laurent asked the expected questions about Cheryl's past and how they never knew about Bella's existence. Charlie spoke clearly and quickly until they reached the point of Bella joining their family. He grew nervous and cautious in his answers. I let the examination go on without interruption because I was going to rip the man apart after Bella's testimony.

When it was my turn for cross, I stood and remained where I was. "Mr. Swan, did you want Bella in your home?"

He glanced at her and then said, "Yes, she was family."

"Did you feel you could provide a loving home for her?"

"Certainly," he replied.

"Did you want anything from her?"

He squirmed in his seat and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to provide her a loving home, did you expect her to provide anything for you?"

"What are you insinuating?" he said angrily.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I am simply asking if you expected Bella to provide anything in return for a loving home."

I could see out of my peripheral vision Bella was holding completely still. She wasn't writing or even moving. I forced myself to not look at her. Charlie finally said, "No, we didn't expect anything in return."

I nodded and sat down. Laurent looked at me with a quizzical expression so I turned to Judge Hale and said, "I have nothing more."

After Renee testified I shook my head and said, "I have nothing to ask."

Judge Hale looked at me for several moments so I pretended to write some notes. Laurent finally called his final witness for the day, my mother. I knew he was spend days with her so asked if we could approach.

"What's going on?" Judge Hale asked.

"I just want to know if Laurent wants to start with a new witness this afternoon or start fresh tomorrow?"

She looked at Laurent and he swallowed uncomfortably before saying, "I expected he would spend more time with the Swans. I would be willing to start fresh tomorrow."

Judge Hale looked back at me and finally said as softly as possible, "Are you going to cross examine on behalf of your client?"

I smiled and winked at her before saying, "I sure am."

She rolled her eyes and announced court would be adjourned for the day. I walked back to the table and Bella stood while the jury exited the room. As soon as they were gone, she quickly made her way to the guard to be taken to the side conference room. Alice smiled at me and said, "I'll talk to Bella."

I didn't wait for Emmett to come for her. I headed out the back and drove past the journalists begging for a comment. I went to my office and began going over my mother's reports. I had no idea how long I had been there when Alice came into my office. She smiled and dropped onto my sofa.

"What?" I asked, without looking at her.

"We need to decide who will cross Quil and Embry."

"I'll do it," I said authoritatively, as I continued looking at the papers in front of me.

"Edward, cut the shit and look at me."

I raised my eyes in anger and Alice shook her head at me. "I agree you need to be the one to examine Bella, but I should question the two men. "

"Why?" I asked, and finally pushed the papers away.

"Because I can make it really down and dirty and make them uncomfortable. You'll just make them mad."

I felt my body fill with anger and my jealousy rose to the surface. I hated they used her body when she didn't even want to be my friend. I lashed out at Alice and said, "So, you'll asked if her pussy got wet for them? Is that what you're saying?"

She got a disgusted look on her face and stood before saying, "I planned on asking if they cared at all what Bella was thinking as they abused her, or as her fiance watched and filmed it. But, I think the fact you are focused on her pussy is exactly why you should not do the cross. You stupid asshole."

She stormed from my office and I let my head drop to my desk. I wanted this over more than anything so I could beg Bella to give me a chance, but my mom was right. Bella would see me as a bad memory, someone who knew all her secrets, someone too painful to care about. I cussed the day I accepted her case and wished I would have let someone else defend her.

My mother was called to the stand at eight the next morning. She looked beautiful, professional, and was gentle compared to Laurent's attack dog style. He made sure to mention our connection after my mother worked her way through her impressive credentials. She handled it perfectly, allowing me to bring in Bella's assessment as a teen.

"I assume my son hired me for the forensic exam because I had done her first exam for the state when she was fifteen. I had a history with Bella."

I glanced at Alice and we both smiled.

"Did your son tell you what he needed in the report?" Laurent asked.

"What he needed?" my mom asked. "Reports are done methodically, and not with any preconceived direction or intention. Examinations are thorough no matter what is discovered during them."

"Did you discuss your meetings with Bella with your son?"

"I provided him with the same reports you were provided with. Nothing more."

Laurent glanced down at his folder and then said, "The defendant is living with you, correct?"

"Objection," I yelled, and stood in anger.

"Sustained," Judge Hale said back quickly.

"Oh, I just thought…."

"Judge, may we approach?" I asked, already taking a step toward her.

She nodded and I marched up to the bench with Laurent chuckling by my side. "First of all," I began, "She is not living with my mother. Secondly, she gets death threats daily and is under the care of a body guard. The prosecution has just endangered her life and I demand the court remedy the situation."

"I'll move on," Laurent offered.

"Not good enough," I demanded.

Judge Hale looked at Laurent and said, "The court will reiterate Ms. Swan is not living with Dr. Cullen. Then you move on."

Laurent nodded so Judge Hale turned to the jury. "I just want you to know Ms. Swan is not living with Dr. Cullen and it should not be given any weight in your decision."

Laurent went back to the podium and looked at his notes for a moment before saying, "Is Ms. Swan living in your pool house?"

"Objection," I screamed.

"It is relevant to my line of questioning," he argued.

"There is no relevance to the case where Ms. Swan is living," I argued back.

"If they are having secret discussions and family dinners I think it is very relevant to the validity of Dr. Cullen's reports."

"Judge," I yelled with wide eyes.

She turned to the jury and instructed them to disregard the last question. Laurent turned back to my mother and asked, "Dr. Swan, do you think it is relevant to forensic examinations if an examiner sees the examinee socially?"

"I object," I yelled quickly.

"Overruled, I'll allow it," Judge Hale announced. "He is asking in general terms for her expert opinion."

My mother smiled softly and said, "If you follow proper protocols you wouldn't examine someone you know socially. Ms. Swan and I were not colleagues, girlfriends, or buddies. I am a forensic psychologist and that is the extent of our relationship."

I relaxed and glanced over at Alice. She nodded and then passed me a note that read, _Calm the hell down. Mom will handle him._

Bella jotted another note and tapped her notepad for me to look at it. It simply said, _Yeah!_

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face and turned my attention back to my mother's testimony.

Laurent did everything he could to twist her conclusions. My mother explained Bella was very intelligent but her life experiences were so limited she didn't know she had choices. She explained how Cheryl was not a comforting constant in her child's life, so Bella simply thought her mother became overwhelmed by the responsibility and ran off, it would not have crossed Bella's mind that her mother could be dead.

I was exhausted by the end of the day and Bella kept yawning widely. I knew we had at least two more days with my mother on the stand and I planned on getting something for Bella to focus on. Everyone went out the front, but I snuck out the back again. Alice refused to give a comment, as did my mother, but Laurent spoke for close to half-an-hour emphasizing my relationship to his current witness.

I went right home and took a long shower. I ordered a pizza and began preparing for the witness after my mother, Seth. I went over his deposition and something popped into my mind, I had no idea why such an odd thought would surface but I suddenly wondered if Seth missed Jake. Leah was adamant Jake spend time with Seth, but nothing in his testimony mentioned Seth's desire to spend time with Jake. I wrote a quick note and moved on.

Two days later, Laurent finally finished with my mother. I took my time working methodically through every question or supposition Laurent had made. She remained composed and her melodic voice was soothing to the jury. They smiled at her often, and seemed sad to see her testimony end several days later. Laurent was resolute in his continued attacks, but my mother wasn't fazed.

When he called Seth, the skinny young man walked to the stand with wide eyes. He was now sixteen years old, but he was small for his age. Laurent gave the jury the impression Jake was basically a second father to the boy, but I planned to punch holes in his theory.

Bella stared at Seth with sadness, although she never had a conversation with the boy, but she knew Jake tried to mentor him.

When Laurent finished his examination, I stood and asked, "Seth, do you miss Jake?"

His eyes widened and he looked around the courtroom for a second before he said, "I guess."

I sat down and informed the Judge I was done with my cross. My tactics were driving Laurent crazy and he turned to glare at me. Everything he had just told the jury to make them believe Seth was lost without Jake was cut down by his simple phrase… "I guess."

Leah was up next, and Laurent seemed to concentrate on her disdain for Bella. Leah felt Bella didn't belong on the reservation and people didn't like coming to Jake's house because Bella made it uncomfortable. Bella wrote furiously as Leah testified. During the afternoon break I looked at Bella's notes. Jake constantly had people over when he was in town. They had bon fires and watched games together. She would remain in her room while he entertained.

I brought it all out during my cross and made Leah admit Jake's social life was not hindered by having Bella living with him. She finally admitted they all ignored her, just like Jake did.

Leah's testimony opened the door to evidence about Jake's death. There was a slew of witnesses over the next few days. The 911 operator, the policeman first on the scene and the officers that processed the crime scene. Laurent showed every horrible picture he could find. I made sure to point out there were no drag marks or prints to assume Jake ever tried to stand or walk.

We finally reached the part of the trial where Quil and Embry would testify. Alice was ready, but I wasn't so sure about Bella.

14

I walked into the holding room to see Bella pacing in the room. I held out a chair for her to sit and she hesitantly obliged. I sat next to her and took her hand in mine. Tears instantly filled her eyes and I shook my head back and forth softly. "I'm sorry," I offered.

"Can I ask a question?" she said, with a shaky voice.

"Certainly."

She leaned in close and looked directly into my eyes. My hand instinctively moved her hair away from her face and she smiled. "What were my options? What choices did I have when I thought I had none?"

"Bella," I said sadly, but she interrupted me.

"No, really. When my mother didn't come home, what should have I done? Or when Jake asked me to live with him, what else could have I done?"

"It doesn't matter," I offered, but she wouldn't let it go.

I finally sighed and said, "Okay, you could have told the lady at the library or called the police. With Jake, you could have gone to a woman's shelter, or asked a church group for help….."

She stood while I was talking and walked over to stare out the window. I walked over to stand behind her. "Bella, the past is gone. Once you are done with this trial you will have all the assistance you need. But as you learn and grow you can't judge past decisions, that isn't wise."

She spun around to look at me. "What are people going to think about what I did with Quil and Embry."

"They will hear how manipulated you were and how the two men were the ones in the wrong, not you."

She took a deep breath and then said softly, "I wish you could hold my hand today, I have no idea how I'll keep it together."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys. I opened the ring and took off the gold band that my grandfather wore. I placed it on Bella's index finger and said, "Here, you wear this and know it is me holding your hand."

"What is it," she asked, and looked at the simple metal band.

"It is my grandfather's wedding band. He gave it to me on his deathbed. If you feel weak, just look at the band and know I am right there with you."

Tears filled her eyes and I felt them threaten my eyes too. "Thank you," she mouthed, and I placed my palm on her cheek.

Alice opened the door and I reluctantly moved away from Bella. She looked at both of us and said, "Are you ready for today? Laurent will use the video so everyone work on remaining calm."

Bella and I both nodded. Alice explained she would be taking lead for this portion so I would sit on the far side of the table. She told us both to remain focused and not react to anything the two men said. She would handle it all and to trust her completely. I knew it was easier for Bella than it was for me.

We headed into the courtroom and Bella tensed when she saw both men sitting on the front row. I noticed how she instantly looked at the ring and seemed to relax a bit. I loved that her focus was on me, not the two jerks staring at her.

Laurent called Quil first and introduced how they knew Jake and when they met Bella. Quil was aloof and didn't seemed concerned at all with his testimony. When Laurent asked if Bella came on to the men Alice jumped up and objected. Laurent rephrased and asked if Bella flirted or gave them attention. During the very first video clip, Laurent kept the audio quiet. The camera seemed to concentrate on Quil's erection and Alice wrote a quick note and handed it to me. "Who can we use to analyze the audio?"

"Didn't you listen to it?" I asked, and had to force myself to remain calm. I was ready to smack my own sister.

"Yes, but I want to isolate the voices. I'm willing to bet Jake says something while thinking nobody would hear because of all the sex noises."

I glared at Alice and she only tapped the section of the note asking about an audio specialist. I wrote a name of a local guy and she turned her attention back to the testimony. I glanced at Bella and saw her brow furrowed as if trying to remember something.

When Laurent finally finished with Quil Alice jumped up enthusiastically. "Mr. Ateara, did you love Bella?"

He gasped a little and then said, "No."

"Did you enjoy having sex with her?"

He blushed a little and said, "Yes."

"Did you wonder why Jake wanted you to sleep with his girlfriend?"

"He never referred to her as his girlfriend," Quil admitted.

"Okay, let's call her his houseguest. Did you wonder why he would want you to have sex with her?"

"He said the tribe would be more accepting of her and she could continue living in his home."

"Oh, so he told you to brag and let everyone know what you were doing?"

He squirmed a bit and said, "People talk, he knew it would get around."

"Okay, so who did you tell?"

"Um…I told Emily and Paul and Cameron."

She smiled at Quil and then said, "I have one last question. Do you know, Mr. Ateara, what an orgasm is like?"

The courtroom began to laugh and Judge Hale used her gavel. Quil gave Alice a dismissive glance and said, "Yes."

"Let me clarify the question," Alice continued. "Do you know what a woman's orgasm is like?"

She had him rattled and he actually glanced at the DVD machine in fear Alice was going to show footage. He mumbled something and Alice asked him to speak louder. He cleared his throat and said, "I didn't really care what Bella experienced."

Alice smiled and walked off as she said over her shoulder, "Oh, Mr, Ateara, I'm done."

The court laughed again and Quil looked livid. Laurent jumped up and asked Quil if Jake ever wanted him to develop a relationship with Bella. He assured the court his only interest in Bella was to help Jake quiet the tribe's reluctance to having her living on the reservation.

When Laurent sat down everyone looked at Alice. She read over some papers for a moment and then looked up to see everyone waiting for her. She waved her had at Quil and said, "Oh, I'm good by myself. I don't need you any further."

Quil glared at her as he passed and Alice completely ignored him. Embry was called to the stand and his nerves were evident. He tried to distance himself from Bella every chance he got. When video was shown with them in bed, Embry was quick to mention it was all for Jake, not any interest he had in Bella.

Alice wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. She played the video in slow motion, forcing Embry to discuss every move he made and what he was thinking. There was one point I actually thought the man was going to cry. Laurent did his best to break up the interrogation, but it only made it more painful for Embry.

By the end of the day, everyone was worn out and wanting out of the courtroom. The jury practically ran from the box. When we entered the holding room Bella removed the ring and offered it back to me. I stared at her trembling hand and shook my head. "Keep it for a bit longer," I offered.

Alice glanced at me so I purposefully moved away from Bella. "You did a great job, Allie," I offered.

"Thanks, I don' think Laurent got the punch he wanted. Do you think he will still rest?"

I nodded. "He'll play it up big in closing and say you just wanted to embarrasses the men."

Alice laughed until Bella said, "I didn't." She was standing on the far side of the room and didn't appear to part of our conversation.

We both turned to look at her and Alice said, "What, Bella?"

"I didn't, you know, what you tried to get Quil to admit. It wasn't like that," she said, as her face turned red.

Alice looked confused and shook her head so I said it for Bella to spare her from explaining. "She never had an orgasm," I stated, and then left the room so neither woman could see the big grin on my face.

We ate dinner at the pool house and tried to prepare Bella the best we could for what was coming for her. She would be our only witness and we planned to make our way very slowly through the case. We needed Bella to be herself and not try to anticipate what we were looking for in a reaction.

We left to let Bella get her rest and Alice followed me to my car. She stepped in front of my door to stop me from opening it. I looked into her eyes and she smiled. "You okay?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, and tried to act confident.

"You know she is going to fall apart tomorrow. She is going to feel betrayed by you."

I only nodded.

"Edward," she said in a whisper. "I know how much this is going to hurt. I know you are willing to do this to save her, but it still sucks no matter how you look at it."

I felt tears form in my eyes and I looked away from my sister. She gave me a gentle punch in the stomach and added, "I'm here for you, just remember that."

"Thanks," I managed to say, and kissed her cheek before she stepped out of my way.

As soon as I walked into my apartment, my mother called. She knew we couldn't talk about the trial but she offered comfort in another way. "Son, do you remember when we went to Machu Picchu?"

"Sure," I answered, confused why she asked something so random.

"You said it was the greatest thing you ever experienced, but the very next year you said the same thing about powder skiing."

I laughed and saw where she was going. "Then I said it about the helicopter ride in Maui and then I said it again when I lost my virginity. I think I stopped saying it after that though," I teased.

She laughed and then said, "You may win the case, Edward, and still lose the girl."

"I know," I said softly. "But giving her freedom is more important than offering her a life with my sorry ass."

"She could only hope to be so lucky," my mother said kindly.

"I think I'm going to be messed up for a bit," I said honestly.

"We'll hold you together," she offered. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom," I said with a sigh.

I took some medication to sleep and woke up early to go over my questions. It made my heart ache just to look at them, but I had to do it. Bella showed up so nervous she couldn't even sit. Alice did everything she could to offer comfort but we all knew it was fruitless. When it was time to enter the courtroom, I stood in front of Bella and held her hand. She looked into my eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Remember, everything that happens is for your freedom. I wouldn't do anything I didn't feel was necessary."

She nodded and then said, "In case I can't say it later, I want you to know I'm grateful you took my case."

I knew with certainty she would not be able to say it later.

We walked into the courtroom and Bella instantly noticed how full it was. She quickly turned away from all the people gawking at her. After we sat, Alice leaned over and talked directly to Bella and kept her attention from my end of the table. I put my exhibits in order and then turned everything upside down.

Laurent walked up to me and smiled. "Just remember, I get her after you."

It only reinforced my belief that I was just another person in a line of people abusing her. I looked into his eyes and refused to speak. He walked away in laughter. I had so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him under any other circumstances I would never let him within a foot of her. I would rip him apart if he even glanced in her direction. But, I knew I would first have to do everything I could to make his cross as painless as possible.

Judge Hale entered and then brought in the jury. She turned to look at me and I could see she had doubt in my strategy. I stood and called for Bella Swan to take the stand. Bella rose and walked toward the stand with her hands folded tightly against her. Her hand was visibly shaking when she was sworn in.

I walked to the podium and looked at Bella. She took a deep breath and then smiled softly at me. I started with her childhood. I made sure to point out everything Bella missed. I had her repeat things often to make sure the jury understood. We stayed with her childhood throughout the entire morning. Bella began to relax and her answers became quicker and more detailed.

She only cried when we got to her attendance for eight days at a school. I asked her to think back to her first day. She talked about being so terrified, but also so excited. I asked about her placement exams and being placed in advanced classes. She smiled at the memories. I hadn't planned to bring it up, but I suddenly asked, "Do you remember being moved from your science class?"

"Yes," she said, without hesitation.

"Do you remember your lab partner?" I asked, and watched for any recognition.

"I didn't have a part…." She suddenly stopped and was obviously deep in thought. Slowly, her head began to rise and her eyes widened. I quickly moved on, and wondered why Laurent didn't object to save me from my own stupidity.

"Did you make any friends?" I asked,

She wiped away her tears and shook her head back and forth.

"You need to speak," Judge Hale reminded her.

"No, I was too worried about being thrown out. I was afraid of the other students. But, they were very friendly to me," she added.

We finally ended the day at the part where her mother's body had been found and the officials came to talk to her.

As I waited for the jury to file out, I stole a look at Bella and she was staring at me with a quizzical expression. I turned to Alice and leaned over to whisper to her. "I'm heading to my office, you handle Bella tonight."

She nodded and I quickly left the room. I knew Bella was trying to work it out in her mind that I knew her before meeting her that day in jail. I didn't know if it would give her comfort or if she would be angry. I felt at the moment she was confused and hopefully Alice wouldn't tell her about my obsession. I was certain once I broke her down on the stand it wouldn't matter anyway.

15

The next morning I didn't go into the holding room. I waited in the courtroom and made sure I didn't even glance at Bella when she entered with Alice. I was busy with my papers and Alice kept Bella occupied. I looked over at Laurent and he winked at me. I wanted to knock him on his ass, but instead I looked away without any reaction.

When the jury was seated, Bella was asked to return to the stand. I stood at the podium and looked only at my papers as I launched right into Bella's experience of being told her mother was dead. We worked through the first meeting with her aunt and uncle and finally to the point of being placed in their home.

She told the jury how she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and how her aunt and uncle did not want her attending school. She talked about meeting Jake and looking forward to his visits so she wasn't so lonely at the Swans. She talked about why her name was changed and how she felt horrible for putting so much shame on them.

I glanced at Alice, knowing it was time to hit Bella with the hard stuff. She nodded at then looked at the clock. I knew she was telling me now was the time so the jury would have the impact over their lunch break. I felt my stomach drop and stared at the questions in my notebook.

I finally said, "Ms. Swan, when did you lose your virginity?"

She didn't respond and I looked up to see her looking around uncomfortably. She finally said, "Who did I have sex with first?"

"No," I said firmly. "Tell us when your hymen was broken."

Her eyes went right to mine and I saw her begin to grow pale. She tried to speak and nothing was coming from her mouth. I finally pushed harder. "Ms. Swan, can you tell the jury about your visit to Sound Gynecology in Seattle?"

Laurent jumped up and asked to approach. Judge Hale refused and he began to argue his point openly. "I didn't receive discovery on this matter."

I looked at him in surprise and said, "You have her medical files, you told me you did."

"I have nothing from Sound Gynecology," he yelled loudly.

I held up a copy of the file and said, "I have at least two more days planned with the defendant on the stand, he can read the file in a matter of minutes."

He grew angry but Judge Hale shot him down and told him to ask for more time if he needed it before cross. I turned my attention back to Bella and saw tears falling down her cheeks. I let my eyes drop and asked her to please answer the question.

"No," she said softly, refusing to tell me what I needed to hear. I forced myself to think of her as I would any other witness.

"Judge, instruct the witness to answer the question," I said, without looking up.

"You will answer the question," Judge Hale said harshly.

Her voice was very soft so I asked her to lean closer to the mic. She wiped her tears and leaned closer. "I was taken there by my aunt when I was eighteen."

"For what purpose?" I pushed.

"To see if I was healthy," she said, trying to deflect.

"Healthy enough for what?" I responded quickly.

She didn't respond and waited for me to look at her. "Please," she begged me.

I ignored her plea and repeated, "Healthy enough for what?"

Her chin rose and she said, "I was eighteen and taken to a gynecologist, there is nothing odd about that."

"Did you have a procedure done during that visit?" I pressed.

"I had a pap smear," she said softly, and her tears began to fall.

I walked over to the witness box and placed a paper in front of her. She instantly pushed it away so I picked it up and slammed it on the surface with force. "Did you have a procedure done during that visit?" I asked firmly.

She began to shake and her tears fell freely. "I was a burden to them. I had to do something to make it up. I ate their food and stayed in their home. I was a problem."

"How were you a burden?" I said angrily. "You stayed in your room, you cleaned their home, you never asked for anything, how were you a burden."

"Objection," Laurent yelled, "Leading the witness."

"Sustained," Judge Hale said, and turned her attention back to Bella.

I walked back to the podium and asked one more time, "What procedure did you have done?"

"A hymenotomy," she said through her tears.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

She looked at me and begged one last time, "Please, Edward. Don't."

"Why?" I asked again.

She let her face fall into her hands and she cried out, "So I could carry a baby for them."

I ignored her sobbing and pushed further, "The people who wanted nothing from you asked you to carry a baby for them?"

She nodded so Judge Hale reminded her to speak.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said again, just barely audible.

"What happened to the baby?" I asked loudly.

Bella began sobbing so loudly I finally asked the judge if we could break for lunch and start again in the afternoon. Judge Hale quickly called for a recess and Alice ran up to the witness stand to help Bella walk to the holding room.

I gathered my stuff and headed out the back when I got a text from Alice saying Bella wanted to talk to me. I shut off my phone and went to my office for the break. Aro walked in to find the lights out and me sitting in the dark. He sat across from me and sighed loudly.

"I don't want to hear it," I said, as my eyes remained closed.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her."

"I sat by her for 50 minutes and she had a different name. I didn't know her."

"Bull shit," he said harshly. "You've acted out of character through this whole procedure."

"I'm doing it my way; the result will be the same regardless."

He chuckled and then stood to leave the room. "You have a lot to learn, son. You are in way over your head, and you don't even realize it."

I waited until he closed the door again and then whispered, "I realize it."

I felt sick to my stomach when I returned to the courtroom. I waited until the very last moment to enter the room and found Bella sitting on the witness stand and Alice sitting at the defense table. I sat my briefcase down and Alice moved to sit right next to me.

"She's barely hanging on," she whispered.

I nodded, realizing what a sick, callous business the law was. Laurent looked over at me but refrained from saying anything. The jury came in and I could tell they were anxious to get back to the testimony. I walked back to the podium and let the tension build in the room before saying, "Ms. Swan, were you impregnated as a surrogate?"

"Yes," she said without any emotion.

"Was it successful?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, still void of any feeling.

"Did you carry the baby to term?"

"No, I lost the baby at seven months. That was why my aunt and uncle gave me to Jake. They couldn't stand the sight of me."

"How did you lose the baby?" I asked.

Bella turned and looked at the jury to speak. "I was cleaning the light fixture at the top of the stairs. The chair broke and I fell to the bottom. My aunt thinks I threw myself down the stairs, but that isn't true."

"Why would she think that?" I asked.

"Because I told her I hated the baby and couldn't wait for it to be out of my body."

There was an audible gasp in the audience and I tried not to show the shock I felt. It was not what I expected at all. I went to ask another question but Bella continued without prodding.

"My aunt told me the baby would never know I delivered him. He would never have any contact with me at all. I begged her to let me help her care for him, let me know him as my cousin, but she refused."

"Did she say why?" I asked softly.

Bella finally turned to look at me. She was completely broken and no longer cared what happened to her. "Because I am worthless," she repeated.

I stared into her eyes and wanted to tell her she was more than Charlie and Renee would ever be, but I had to continue on. "Did Jake know you were pregnant?"

"Yes, he said it was noble, but then…."

She stopped so I pushed her further. "Please continue."

"Later he said he found me disgusting. That I was stretched out without anything to show for it."

"Objection, heresy," Laurent called out. "Move to strike."

I didn't care if the statement was stricken from the record. It wasn't what I wanted the jury to hear, anyway. "Bella, did you really hate the baby?"

A sob broke from her chest and she pulled into a tight ball onto her thighs. I let her cry for a moment and then asked the question again. She finally sat up and shook her head back and forth as she said, "I felt him move. I carried him in my body and lived only for him. I loved him," she cried. "He came so fast, after I fell. He was so tiny."

I felt my own tears form and turned to see Alice sitting with wide eyes. I looked back at Bella and asked, "Did you go to a hospital?"

"No, I was home alone. I just held him in my arms until my aunt and uncle got home."

Bella sat with her hands pulled up to her chest as if holding the baby to her. She rocked back and forth to memories only she could visualize. She spoke in a faraway voice and begged, "Please, don't take him. Let me have him, please, no, don't," she cried, as she struggled with imaginary people.

Judge Hale quickly called for a fifteen-minute recess and Alice rushed up to Bella. She was so pale and was stuck in her memories, never attempting to stand. I waited for the jury to leave and picked her up in my arms and carried her to the holding room.

"God, Edward," Alice said in tears.

I sat with Bella in my lap and let her keep her hands tightly to her chest. I ran my fingers down her cheek and spoke softly. "Bella, it's okay. Look at me, sweetheart. It is only a memory, it isn't real."

She finally looked into my eyes and tried to focus on me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I am so sorry."

I wasn't specific in what my apology was alluding to, because at the moment I was sorry for ever coming into her life. Once I could tell she was listening to me, I made her a promise. "I won't ask any more questions about it, okay?"

She reached out with her hand and took hold of my shirt. She spoke as tears fell down her face. "Edward, I don't want to fight anymore. Can I just go back to jail?"

"I want you to listen very carefully, Bella. This is where the abuse ends. Nobody will ever be in your way again. You are innocent, and you deserve everything wonderful life has to offer. I need you to fight just a little bit longer and then you will never have to fight again."

She gave me a weak nod so I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. It was difficult to let her out of my arms and as soon as I sat her on her feet she grabbed my hand. Alice gave her some water and when we returned to the courtroom everyone was eerily quiet. Laurent came to my table and said softly, "I won't go after her over the pregnancy if you don't recall the Swans."

I simply nodded, unwilling to do any further damage to Bella.

When we began again I moved on to Bella's early years with Jake. She talked fondly of caring for Billy and enjoyed being needed and having companionship from the old man. We focused the entire afternoon on her developing relationship with Jake. We recessed for the day knowing the issue of Quil and Embry would be the first thing on the agenda the following morning.

Bella quickly walked over to me and asked with a hint of panic in her voice. 'Can you come to the pool house tonight?"

Alice interrupted and said, "Edward, we have some work to do for tomorrow. I have some audio you need to listen to."

Bella looked at Alice as if she was going to beg her to let me out of our meeting, and at the moment I was ready to bale on my sister. I liked Bella wanting me and needing me. I truly expected her to hate me right now, but instead she was leaning on me.

Alice quickly spoke up and said, "I'll have our mother stop by, but I need to show Edward some stuff tonight."

I looked at Bella and offered to stop by if it wasn't too late. She finally nodded in agreement and headed into the holding room for Emmett to pick her up. I shook my head at Alice and said, "This better be good."

"I need your perspective, I'm not sure if I'm hearing things correctly. I'm a bit perplexed."

"Is it the sex tape audio?"

"Yeah, I was able to have Jake's voice singled out. Its…. odd."

I followed Alice to her house and we went into Jasper's office. She handed me some headphones and I sat quietly as she queued up the tape. I listened but the voice was extremely soft. "Turn it up," I said, and closed my eyes to listen harder.

I looked up at her and asked, "Did he say it looks delicious?"

Alice nodded and then turned the monitor to face me. "This is what is on the film when he says it."

I watched as the camera zooms in on Quil's erection. My eyes moved back to Alice and said, "Could he have been looking elsewhere?"

"He's zooming in, actively using the camera. And then there is this," she said, turning the monitor around and motioning for me to put the headphones back on.

I closed my eyes again to concentrate. Jake was panting and breathing as if he was masturbating. I heard him speak and looked at Allie. "I wanna put it there," I said, and she nodded in agreement.

She turned the monitor around and played the audio and video together. The camera was concentrated on Embry's ass. I felt my mouth fall open and I stood to work through my thoughts. Alice spoke up and said, "Do you think he wanted to see his buddies having sex, not Bella?"

"Oh God," I mumbled. "He was gay and in the closet."

Alice interrupted and asked, "Do you think Bella knew?"

I grabbed my jacket and ran from the room. Alice ran after me and yelled, 'Where are you going?"

"I'm going to speak with Bella."

"Wait," Alice yelled, "I'm coming with you."


	6. Chapter 16-19

16

We rushed to the pool house and found Bella and Emmett watching a movie. She was sitting close to him, as if his presence gave her comfort. I asked him to leave the room and Alice and I sat on each side of Bella. She grew nervous and I wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

My first question shocked Alice. "I need a list of the young boys Jake mentored. Who else besides Seth spent time with him?"

"Wait," Alice said in confusion. "You think he was into young boys?"

"He's clean on everything else. Nobody is that clean. He never even used a credit card when he was in Washington. His phone bill showed only work related calls. A young, handsome, single guy works so hard and then only spends free time with young boys. He keeps a woman in his home, a woman nobody would want him to marry."

"You can't speculate without evidence," Alice pointed out. "You need a witness or some evidence to even hint at the subject."

"You need to bring it up to Quil and Embry during redirect. Get them to open the topic."

Bella finally interrupted us. "What are you talking about?"

I stood and looked down at her. 'Bella, is there a possibility Jake could have been gay?"

Bella let out a funny laugh and shook her head adamantly. "Jake was very homophobic. He often said the reservation was free of gays because his people were the only pure people left."

Alice and I both looked at each other. "I'll work through the audio and you work on the list," she said.

I finally focused back on Bella and sat down to put my arm around her. "I'm sorry about what happened today. I had to do it."

She barely nodded and then looked directly into my eyes and said, "Why didn't you tell me we were lab partners."

Alice smiled and told us she would be at my parents' house when I was ready to go. I waited for her to leave the room and then looked back at Bella. I smiled and she smiled back at me. "You didn't remember me," I pointed out.

"I was so afraid that day. I'm sorry I didn't remember you."

"I was sad you were transferred from the class. I wanted to know you better," I admitted.

"Can I ask you something and promise me you'll tell me the truth?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied, not sure if I would do it if it was something hurtful to her.

"Did I seem normal? I mean, the way I dressed and acted, was it normal that day?"

I pulled her closer to me as my arm wrapped completely around her. "You had on jeans and a blue shirt that were immaculately pressed. You carried a grey backpack and your shoes were just a bit too large. I can still smell the perfume you wore, and your hair smelled like strawberry shampoo." Her face slowly turned to look up at me. I smiled and said in just a whisper, "You were far from normal, you were spectacular."

"I wonder," she said hesitantly, "If my mom would have come home, and I never met my aunt and uncle or Jake, could I have remained that girl."

I took hold of her chin with just my fingers and said, "Even with everything that has happened, you are still that girl."

We stared into each other's eyes and I wanted to lower my mouth to hers so badly. It was against every professional standard imaginable, but at the moment I didn't care. Luckily, Emmet came out of his room thinking we had left because it was so quiet. I smiled at Bella and said, "Let's work on that list."

We moved to the table and she gave me the names of a few young boys she remembered Jake mentioning. I told Bella we were going to show some video and audio the next day, but nothing that would be embarrassing to her. It would focus on Quil and Embry, not her. She seemed very relieved.

I left that night feeling like I was walking on air. Bella didn't hate me or blame me for what I had to do. She allowed me to comfort her and tell her in a roundabout manner how I felt about her. I couldn't have hoped for anything better.

The next day, I walked into court with a big smile on my face. It stunned Laurent and he tried to rile me up. Nothing he said could damper my mood. When Bella walked in with Alice she was smiling, too.

She happily walked to the witness stand and I started with Jake's suggestion she sleep with Quil and Embry. I jumped right on it. "Bella, did he want Quil and Embry specifically, or any of his friends?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "He really wanted me to consider Embry. He pushed him really hard."

"Did he say why?"

"He said Embry was hot," she said, as if finally figuring everything out.

Laurent objected and I argued it had already been entered into evidence. We went back and forth until Judge Hale finally said, "Overruled."

I turned back to her and asked, "Did you find Embry hot?"

She sat quiet and tried to keep a smile from forming. She finally said very softly, "I didn't think he looked very manly. And not that I had experience with any men, I just wasn't physically attracted to him."

"What about Quil?" I pushed, and she noticed the smirk on my face.

"It didn't really matter who it was, I was terrified none the less."

I noticed she didn't comment on the man's attractiveness and my smile fell. I wondered if there was something in the way he performed that she found likeable. She must have read my mind and added, "I wasn't attracted to him."

I suddenly realized I had opened up the door for Laurent to use the video to refute Bella's claims. I looked over at Alice and she glared at me. I focused and stopped looking at Bella.

"Jake mentored young men from the tribe, were you ever included in their activities?"

"No, he never brought them to the house. They came to the garage sometimes, but never the house."

"What did they do in the garage?" I pushed.

"I have no idea, he never shared anything with me."

"Did Quil and Embry come to the garage?"

She thought for a moment and then said she didn't know. "How often did you have sex with Quil or Embry?"

"It wasn't often. Jake was out of town a lot and they only came over when Jake was in town."

"They never stopped by when Jake was gone? Just to visit you?"

"No, never."

"I want to show you a portion of the video," I said, and nodded for the machine to be turned on. It was mainly of Quil and his body was hiding most of Bella's. The video played for a moment and I turned back to Bella. "Can you tell the court what that was about?"

Bella let her head drop and spoke softly. "I just asked if he could bring me more colors because I liked to paint."

I already knew Quil had given her some paint and some brushes but I wanted to point out Bella was not sleeping with them for payment or items. I nodded for the machine to play again and everyone heard Quil chuckle and then say, "No, get someone else to give them to you."

I turned back to Bella and asked, "Did you ask him for things often?"

"Only that one time. When he gave me the paints I thought maybe he was my friend, but he wasn't."

"And who was filming the section we just watched?"

"Jake."

"Did anyone other than Jake ever film you?"

"No," she said loudly.

I stood quietly for a moment, just to make sure I had everyone's attention and then asked, "Did Jake get you the paint you asked Quil to get?"

She shook her head back and forth sadly before saying, "No, he didn't."

"So, Ms. Swan, did you have any relationship or even a friendship with Quil or Embry that would cause either man to hurt Jake."

"No," she replied.

"Did you ever ask either man to hurt Jake?"

"Never," she said adamantly.

"I have one last question and then we will move on to another subject. "Who do you think Jake cared for more, you or his buddies?"

"Absolutely, his buddies," she answered truthfully.

I talked about Jake's final trip to Washington D. C. and asked Bella if she knew what it was about. She assured everyone he never shared business information with her. I pointed out Bella could not drive and did not have a phone so she was a prisoner at Jake's house while he was gone. I asked about Leah coming over and about the fight they had.

We worked our way through the events and ended with the phone call to 911. I played the audio of the call. Leah could be heard screaming in the background and Bella appeared to be very confused about what she was calling about. She kept having to clarify things with Leah, and said she didn't know to most of the questions the screener asked her.

I took a deep breath and then looked at Judge Hale. "I'm finished with this witness," I said, and tried to steady myself for Laurent's assault.

He jumped up and began firing off questions before I even made it to my seat. He kept asking Bella if things were fun or entertaining. "Did you enjoy living in Vegas as a child? Did you like going on adventures with your mother? Did you feel powerful to make your own decisions as a young girl?"

Bella would try to explain but he would cut her off so I finally stood and said, "Judge Hale, would you instruct counsel to allow her to speak and fully answer his questions."

"I'm asking yes or no questions," he said firmly.

"Overruled."

I sat down in frustration. Laurent managed to twist everything Bella said and would then stop her from setting him straight. I could tell Bella was getting frustrated and I grew nervous that she was going to explode. Finally, she gave up and simply answered yes or no.

We ended the day after an hour of cross and I could tell Bella was defeated. We all sat in the holding room waiting for Emmett to pick her up and none of us spoke. When Bella left, Alice turned to look at me and said, "Do you think we were wrong to push for a fast trial? I think we are onto something with the boys but we don't have enough time to investigate it.

I nodded and then said, "I need you to push the two men hard on redirect, Allie. I need you to break them."

"Edward," she said with fear in her voice. "Somebody on that reservation killed Jake, and they will all go to their deaths protecting the person who did it."

"We don't need to know who did it, we just need to show it wasn't Bella."

The next day, Laurent went after Bella with a vengeance. He asked her if the Swan's had a reputation as good people and if they associated with people in the community. Then he introduced their issue with infertility and Bella seemed to slump a bit.

"As a niece, wouldn't you want to help your aunt and uncle have a child?" he pressed.

"I was never asked," she said swiftly. "I was told it was what I would do."

"You were eighteen, you could have asserted your rights, but you didn't, did you?"

"No," Bella said softly.

"Ms. Swan, did you ever imagine the baby to be yours?" he asked.

"Objection," I yelled loudly.

"It goes to her state of mind," Laurent insisted, and Judge Hale allowed it.

"Of course," Bella answered.

"Did you ever wish you could be the mother, keep it as your own?"

"Yes."

"When you caused the baby to die…"

"Objection," I yelled and stood angrily.

"I'll rephrase," Laurent offered. "When you fell off the chair and the baby then died, did you hope you could have another baby someday?"

"Yes," Bella answered through her tears.

"Did you want to have Jake's baby?" he pressed.

"We never talked about it," Bella said softly.

"But, did you think about it in your mind? Imagine having a baby of your own?"

"Yes, I was very lonely," she answered.

"If Jake wouldn't give you a baby, did you hope Quil or Embry could?"

"Never," Bella said with a strong voice.

"Were you on birth control?" he pushed.

"No, but they used condoms."

"Do you realize, Ms. Swan, that 40.7 percent of men using condoms have reported a breakage?"

Bella looked totally confused and finally shook her head as she said the word, "No."

"Did you try to comfort your aunt and uncle when their son died?" he suddenly tossed out. Bella's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands without speaking. "Ms. Swan," he said loudly.

"No," she said softly.

"Why," he pressed.

Bella looked over at me and I nodded for her to continue. She looked at Laurent for a moment and then finally turned her eyes to the jury. "They called me a murderer and accused me of throwing myself down the stairs. The baby came out of my body and I held his tiny form as if he was my own and they accused me of killing him. I had no comfort to offer them and they had none to offer me."

"Were you happy to go live with Jake at that point?"

Bella nodded and then said, "Yes, I enjoyed caring for Billy. He needed companionship like I did. It was a great arrangement."

Laurent looked up at the clock to see it was time to finish for the day. He turned back to Bella and asked one final question. "Did you do anything to cause the death of Billy Black? Drop him or give him the incorrect amount of medication."

Bella gasped just as Alice and I both jumped up and yelled, "Objection."

Laurent looked at Judge Hale and said, "I'll retract the question. I have nothing more for the witness today."

I waited for the jury to file out and then asked the Judge if we could approach. She allowed it and as soon as we got to her bench she spoke directly to Laurent. "That was uncalled for and I'm considering a remedy."

"There has to be a remedy," I insisted. "The jury can't be left to speculate."

Laurent had a smirk on his face and he addressed Judge Hale. "He can bring in Mr. Black's autopsy report."

My anger kicked up a notch as I responded. "I'm sure there is something vague or questionable in the report you want the jury to hear. Bella cared for the old man and had nothing to do with his death. Laurent's suggestion otherwise in inexcusable."

For the first time in my life I actually wanted to hug Rosalie Hale and tell her I owed her anything. She looked at Laurent and pointed her finger right in his face. "Listen, you weasel. I'm tired of your tactics and attempts to turn my courtroom into a circus. I'm granting Edward a remedy."

Laurent turned and walked away but I stayed and smiled widely at Judge Hale. She rolled her eyes and said, "Lucky for you I'm dating a great guy and I'm in a good mood today."

"I owe him," I laughed, and she sneered at me before leaving the bench.

17.

I found Bella waiting in the holding room with tears running down her face. I held out my arms and she rushed into them, holding me tightly as she sobbed loudly.

"Bella, it is a tactic to make you lose control in front of the jury, nothing more."

She spoke as her head remained buried in my chest. "I wasn't a nurse. I did the best I could and I begged Jake to get qualified care for his father."

I forced her to back away from my body and bent to look directly into her eyes. "You brought an old man joy at the end of his life. You did a great thing for Billy, period."

She eventually nodded and began to wipe away her tears. I wanted to pummel Laurent and worried about the thoughts he would put into her head regarding Quil and Embry. A knock sounded on the door and the bailiff informed us Emmett had arrived so Bella was escorted to the back entrance.

I went back to my office and worked until almost 10 o'clock. I was stunned when I walked to my car and found someone leaning against it. Tanya smiled widely as I approached, but I only gave her a small grin. She remained leaning against the trunk of my car and said, "You are holding up really well, I thought you would be pulling your hair out by now."

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked, knowing she came for something.

She reached out and took hold of my tie before bringing my body against hers. She pulled me lower and kissed me gently. It felt great to have some affection and I instinctually let my arms wrap around her. Everything about this was familiar, her touch, her scent, her moans. She let her hand move between us and gently squeezed my erection.

I reflexively thrust in her hand and became overwhelmed with desire. She quickly began undoing my suit pants as I pushed her dress up to her waist. I came to my senses enough to know I couldn't screw her on the car in the middle of a garage, so I moved us toward the back seat. I got in first and pulled her onto my lap. I let my mouth fall to her chest as she rode me hard. All the tension of the trial melted away for just a few short moments. I erupted into her as she grabbed my hand and placed it where she needed it the most. I managed to open my eyes and watched her body build into its own explosive release.

For a moment, I was so grateful for a woman like Tanya. But my gratitude left when she smiled down at me and said, "Okay, are you ready to listen to me and Aro so we can save your career?"

I looked at her exposed body and then glanced back at her face. "What?" I managed to ask.

"If you don't start talking to the press you are going to lose this case. You went to trial too quickly and instead of making her appear innocent, you are letting Laurent accuse her of everything from the death of the father she never met to the old man she helped take a shit."

"Her father?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Laurent was on Trial Watch and said, everyone around Bella dies and she is the common denominator."

"Judge Hale would never let him get away with that in the courtroom," I insisted, and Tanya only laughed at me.

"The jury isn't sequestered and they have friends and family members hearing everything Laurent wants the jury to hear."

I pushed her off me as I grabbed for my phone. I called and left a message for Alice to file a motion for a gag order and set up a meeting for all of us in Judge Hale's office. Tanya sat next to me and listened to all the orders I gave. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and said, "Edward, maybe this wasn't the big one for you. Maybe we can still spin it even if you lose."

I zipped up my pants and opened my car door. "Tanya," I said, with a tight voice filled with anger and fear. "This is the only case that matters. Nothing I will ever do matters as much as this case. Bella is innocent, and I won't let them lock her away."

"You're seriously going to throw away your future for a weird girl nobody wanted?" She asked, as if I couldn't possibly care about the outcome of the trial.

I wanted to scream at her, punch her until she understood that somebody wanted Bella…I did. I wanted her more than anything I have ever wanted. I got out of the back of my car and picked up my briefcase before climbing into the front seat. Tanya adjusted her clothing and scooted over behind me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the back of my head. "Call if you need me," she offered.

I watched her walk away and felt sick inside. I drove home to shower and sat on the floor as the water rained down on me. Was I really losing the case because I selfishly took the Sentinel Foundations help? Was there a way to save it by putting Bella back in jail? Maybe I could speak to every local reporter and try to put out some false information about Laurent.? My thoughts went to Bella and there was no way I could put my career ahead of her.

I eventually fell asleep but had a fitful night. I woke up in a bad mood and didn't bother shaving before heading to the court. Alice was waiting for me and told me we had an 8 am meeting with Judge Hale and court wouldn't start until 9. I nodded and she followed me into the building.

Bella was in the holding room waiting, but I couldn't look at her just yet. My guilt over Tanya was helping to fuel my anger. I immediately asked for a gag order. Rosalie looked at me with irritation and said, "For what? Everything damaging is already out there."

"There is stuff coming that is detrimental to Jake's reputation," Alice offered, and Laurent spun around to look at her.

"Have you held something?" he asked, in anger.

"No, it is stuff we got from you," she smiled.

Laurent was trying desperately to think of anything he had that would hurt Jake's name. He finally said, "They are bluffing."

I snapped and yelled at him, "I don't play those stupid games. I don't bluff. I present my case honestly and thoroughly. You've pontificated and twisted the case every single day on the courthouse steps. I'm close to asking for a mistrial."

Rosalie quickly interjected. "You won't get a mistrial so stop threatening. I'll grant the gag order, but you better not be holding out on discovery evidence."

I was beyond stunned that Judge Hale would side with me and realized for the first time just how fair she actually was. I nodded and Alice said emphatically. "The evidence we have came directly from the prosecution."

I worried about making Laurent feel desperate, no telling what he would come up with, but Alice felt confident we had him worried. We joined Bella in the holding room and she noticed how tired I looked right away. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, rough night," I mumbled.

"Anything I should worry about?" she pressed.

I tried to smile and shook my head. Alice sat next to Bella and said, "Laurent is going to make a big deal over the videos, just let him. Don't act upset or concerned at all. Hell, everybody has sex so let Laurent look crazy for making it seem sordid."

"Most people don't have sex with people they don't love," Bella pointed out, and looked at me for confirmation.

Alice laughed loudly and then leaned over to say in jest, "I doubt Laurent has ever been in love so maybe that's his problem."

Bella had a serious expression and asked, "Do you really think he's never had sex?"

Alice laughed loudly and then turned to me. "Edward, how many times have you had meaningless sex? In fact, that is probably why you look like crap today."

I jumped up and gave her a disgusted glare as I grabbed my stuff and left the room. Alice's laughter was ringing in my ears as I left and I felt embarrassed in front of Bella. I sat at the defense table and tried to control my awful mood. After a few minutes, Alice came out to join me. She touched my arm and said, 'I'm sorry. I just thought it would make Bella feel better. Just tell me it wasn't Tanya."

I looked away and heard her cuss under her breath before heading back into the holding room.

Bella returned to the witness stand and Laurent went right after her with the videos. He showed every frame he could find of Bella seemingly enjoying herself. She had a red face but she answered every question Laurent asked her. It eventually became overkill and Laurent began to look like a pervert for harping on it.

I glanced at Alice and she smiled at me and then smiled at Bella. Laurent asked one question too many and when he said, "Ms. Swan, can you tell us what this expression means?"

He had a picture on the screen of Bella moaning. She kept her voice soft and said, 'Sir, have you ever been with a woman physically before? Do I need to explain every meaning? I think the jurors fully understand that expression.

Several jurors laughed and Laurent became furious. He raised his voice and I jumped to my feet. "Objection, the prosecutor is badgering the witness, when she has done nothing but answer his questions over, and over, and over again. This is getting ridiculous."

Judge Hale hit her gavel to shut me up and gave me a warning glare. She finally turned to Laurent and said, "Move on."

Laurent moved on to the altercation with Leah. He tried to make Bella look like she was trying to keep Leah from looking for Jake by saying he was out of town. Bella held her own until Laurent closed with a picture of Jake's butchered body lying in the truck. Bella looked away and let her head drop into her hands as she sobbed.

I let the day end instead of asking more questions. I wasn't in the right mood and Bella was now very fragile. I asked for a recess for the weekend and we all took a sigh of relief when it was granted.

As soon as Bella was picked up by Emmett, he texted me to ask if he could have a few hours this evening. I told him I would come by after dinner. I planned on bringing a silly movie and hoped Bella wanted to forget about the trial for the weekend.

When I showed up Emmett was waiting by the door anxiously. I smiled and shook my head at Bella as he rushed out the door. "I think he's interested is some woman," I said, and then held up the movie I brought.

Bella took it from my hand and walked over to put it in the machine. She had on a pair of short gym shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, appearing to be naked under the shirt when she stood. My eyes wandered down her long legs and then looked away as she came to sit on the sofa.

My inappropriate thoughts were accompanied by thoughts of jealousy. I wondered if Jake got to see her in similar clothing, or if Quil and Embry ever appreciated how alluring she was.

I turned to look at her face and she sat back and held my gaze. I smiled and she bit the side of her lip, letting me know something was on her mind. "Do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"Do you mind?" she asked, and I reached for the remote to pause the movie.

She struggled to say what she wanted to say and finally settled with, "What exactly is intimacy?"

"Intimacy?"

"Yeah, people talk about sex and intimacy as if they are interchangeable words, but then they use the terms as contrasting concepts too. How does intimacy differ from sex?"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Sex is intimate by its very nature. It is private between the individuals involved. But intimacy, as something that stands alone is much deeper than sex. It is understanding, acceptance, comfortability between those in the relationship."

"What if you hate the other person?" she asked softly.

I knew what she was asking. Tanya sickened me and excited me at the same time. I was weak when it came to her and hated myself for being so. "Sometimes it is just easier. It is convenience and nothing more. The sick feeling of self-hatred is familiar so you push it away for something fast and fleeting."

Bella nodded and then looked away with tears in her eyes. I reached over to pulled her chin so she would look at me. I smiled and said, "It is always hardest to forgive oneself. True intimacy can be terrifying, you know?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I wonder if I will ever be brave enough to fall in love."

"When you get scared, promise me you will remember Edward Cullen has all the faith in the world in your ability to love someone so deeply that the man will praise God for you."

She reached out with both of her hands and took hold of my cheeks before kissing me chastely on the lips. "Thank you, Edward."

I tried to appear unfazed, but I was struggling to keep from pulling her into my arms and promising I would love her forever. I looked into her eyes and said, 'Bella, do you want to know what the greatest part of having someone you love in your bed?

"What?" she asked.

"Holding them in your arms and telling them how happy they make you. Saying silly, sweet things, and never worrying if they are judging you. Knowing you could die in their arms and never want for another breath."

She smiled widely and then asked, "Who did you love like that?"

I stared into her eyes. I couldn't lie to her but I couldn't tell her either. I was in pain with my need to confide my feelings for her but it would have to wait only a week or two more. I couldn't cross the line just yet. I would take her to dinner once she was completely free and ask her, no, beg her, to give me a chance to love her with all my heart.

"I'll tell you someday," I said to deflect. "But right now, you need to laugh."

I reached over and picked up the remote and she raised her foot to push my leg. I grabbed her leg and placed it over my lap and she quickly put up her second leg and slumped lower on the sofa to get comfortable. I spent two solid hours rubbing her legs as she eventually drifted off to sleep. It was more intimate than anything I had ever done with Tanya.

18.

I ended up sleeping at my parents' home. I woke up to the smell of bacon and headed downstairs to indulge myself in my mother's cooking. She smiled when I walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek. She held out the bacon and I took several slices.

"Is there a reason you stayed over?" she asked.

"No, it was late when Emmett got back and I didn't feel like driving home."

She watched me closely to see if I would offer more, so I just shrugged. There wasn't anything else, except it was the weekend and I wanted to do something special for Bella. I thought she would enjoy a picnic if the rain stayed away.

I opened the refrigerator and looked for stuff to make sandwiches. My father came into the kitchen and had on his scrubs. My mother sighed and gave him a threatening look. "I won't be long, I promise." He gave her a kiss and headed out the door.

She turned her attention back to me and asked, "So, is it completely over with Tanya or are you simply busy?"

I shrugged again and said, "I heard she's seeing Aro."

"Are you kidding?" my mother said with a gasp.

"It could be just a rumor, but I can totally see her going after him for his prestige and him going after her as an accessory."

"Well, I'm glad you are having nothing to do with her. You deserve someone so much better."

I turned and gave her an accusatory stare. She was well aware of my feelings for Bella and I wasn't going to discuss it with her just yet. I knew my mother wasn't happy about my plans, but it wasn't her decision so I would fight that fight at a later date.

At that moment, my phone rang. I pulled it from my pocket and saw it was Aro calling. "Speak of the Devil," I mumbled, and then answered with, "Good Morning, Aro."

"I was thinking about something, son." I ruffled at his use of the word. I wasn't his son and I knew he only said it to put me down for my lack of experience. "I think we should ask for a delay, if Alice were to become sick, the court would…."

"Alice is fine and I'm not asking for a delay," I said firmly, and then walked out onto the deck and away from my mother's eyes.

"Edward, I've let you run this your way, but you have to think of your career and your future. I want you to remove the gag order and talk to reporters."

I was so angry. He didn't care at all if Bella was truly innocent. He just wanted to make sure I played the game the right way so he could benefit along with me. I leaned against the railing on the deck and took a deep breath. "Aro, I've already had this discussion with your girlfriend the other night, right after I fucked her. So, if you want to know my thoughts about it, just asked her."

I ended the call and turned around in anger, just in time to see Bella heading up the stairs and onto the deck. She froze and I felt my face redden. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said softly. "I just saw your car was still here and I wanted to give you this." She held out my grandfather's wedding band.

I shook my head but she insisted and came closer as she held out the ring. I finally took it from her fingers and she quickly turned around to leave. I called out her name, "Bella." She turned to look at me and I let my head fall and said, "I'm sorry."

She came back to where I was leaning and smiled up at me. "Edward, you know every secret I have. I would never judge you."

I looked in the eyes of this wonderful woman in front of me and smiled slightly. "Do you want to have a picnic today, we could leave around noon?"

"Seriously?" she asked with a huge grin.

"I can't promise the food will be good, but you'll be outside."

Her smiled widened and she said, "Let me take care of the food, and I promise it will be great."

She walked backward as she continued smiling at me and I asked, "You can cook?"

She nodded and turned to run as she yelled over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm a great cook."

I was standing there with a dumb ass grin on my face and my mother opened the door and looked at me quizzically. I laughed and said, "She can cook, who knew?"

I ate breakfast and then went upstairs to shower. I put on my same jeans and borrowed a shirt from my father. At noon, I headed to the pool house and found Bella loading up a paper bag with containers of food. Emmett gave me a strong pat on the back and told me he was grateful for the free afternoon.

I put the food in the trunk along with a blanket and a bottle of wine. We drove out of the city and found an obscure mountain road before hiking to a small pond. I put the blanket on the ground and Bella pulled out the food.

"What's that?" I asked, as I stared at the triangular shaped puff in front of me.

"Samosas with dipping sauce," she said, as she made my plate.

"You made that?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, and this is an apple cobbler," she said, as she held up another container.

I stared at the food in amazement and then looked up at her proud face. "This is remarkable. Thank you," I said earnestly.

She just waved me off and then waited anxiously for me to take a bite. Her cooking skills were beyond amazing and all I had to offer to the picnic was the wine. I picked up the bottle and then realized I never got cups. I opened the top and offered her a drink right from the bottle.

She looked at it and scrunched her nose. "What does it taste like?"

"You've never had wine?" I asked in surprise.

She shook her head and said, 'I've never had any liquor."

I quickly apologized and told her I didn't bring any water or soda. She hesitantly reached for the bottle and took a tiny sip. Her eyes moved to mine and she smiled, "It isn't that bad."

"Just go easy, I don't want to corrupt my client," I teased.

She took another small sip and then handed the bottle to me. I found it erotic to place my mouth where hers had just been and I looked at her as I tipped the bottle back and took a big drink. We ate all the food and then sat on the blanket across from each other talking about life in general.

I found out Bella wanted to be a nurse because she enjoyed helping Billy. She was terrified of spiders but thought mice were cute and cuddly. She loved to read books on philosophy but enjoyed any non-fiction. She had never been on an airplane, never been to a mall, and cut her own hair.

I found everything about her fascinating.

Our conversation eventually turned to the trial. I told her I was going to rest as soon as Laurent was finished with her, and depending on how many he called for redirect, and how long closing arguments took, the jury could have the case by the end of the following week.

She sat quietly so I reached over and took her hand in mine. "You could be a free woman in just over a week."

"And then what?" she asked softly.

"Whatever you want. You can become a nurse and take a trip to a foreign land, anything you want," I said with emotion.

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head slowly back and forth. "I have no idea how to do any of that."

"I'll help you do anything, Bella. All you have to do is ask."

She sat perfectly still and didn't respond so I leaned over to look into her eyes. She took a deep breath and then said, "Can I start talking to your mom again?"

"Sure," I said softly, "But remember, I'll always be here for you."

She nodded and then looked away from me. A smile formed on her face and she said, "Thank you, for the picnic. This was nice."

I moved to lay down on my back and stared up at the rare blue sky. Bella did the same and said, "Isn't it funny how the same sky can look too expansive or completely suffocating, depending on your circumstances."

My head fell to the side and I looked at her as I asked, "Which is it right now?"

Her head turned and her expression remained serious as she said, "Right now, it looks pretty much perfect."

I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed her fingers. We both turned to look up at the sky as we continued holding hands. Bella was right, everything was pretty much perfect right now. I needed to cause doubt in Jake's reasons for mentoring young boys, and knock the closing argument out of the park so the jury would acquit, then, everyday could be as perfect as today.

Our perfect day ended an hour later. We were getting ready to leave when Bella asked a very difficult question.

"Edward, whose girlfriend were you with?"

Her words cut like a knife, and not because I screwed Tanya, but because she had been Jake's girlfriend when his friends slept with her. She was looking for a reason it happened and hoped I could provide it.

I shook my head back and forth in disgust and finally said, "She is actually my girlfriend, but she is seeing my boss while I'm busy with the trial."

Bella stared at me with wide eyes and then suddenly jumped up and held onto her chest as she tried to breathe. She was saying something incoherently as she moved further from me. I tried to grab onto her but she quickly pulled away.

"Bella, listen to me," I begged. "My relationship with Tanya has always been screwed up. She's ambitious and dates me just so she can been seen in the right places with someone who is…." I stopped talking.

Bella looked at me finally and finished the sentence for me. "Situated to advance because of a big trial?"

I felt my shoulders slump and I said emphatically, "It was never about that for me."

I had no idea how I would get her to understand I had given up any hope of advancing. I let that boat sail the moment I accepted help from the Sentinel Foundation. I gave it all up just for the hope that someday I could convince her to give me a chance.

She lunged at me, pushing me as hard as she could with her hands, but I only stepped back with one foot. I grabbed onto her arms but she screamed and flailed until I let her go. Her eyes were wild, something I had never seen from Bella before.

"Why?" she screamed at me. "Why do you men think we are here for you to use at your discretion?

"It wasn't like that," I screamed back. "She came to me."

She grabbed onto the sides of her head as she laughed at me. "She didn't come to you," she yelled, "She was sent to you. Just like Jake sent me to his friends."

I grew livid at her comment, probably because I knew it was true. "Don't compare me to Jake! I fucked my own girlfriend myself." I angrily bit my lip and turned around so I could try to calm down. I realized something that took all the air from around me. I finally understood Bella needed a lot of help before she could give any man a chance.

I picked up the bag with our empty containers and threw the blanket over my shoulder. We hiked in silence and when we got to the car I saw Bella had been crying. I sat in the seat as I struggled with something to say that would save our day.

"Bella, I'm not perfect," I began, and she quickly cut me off.

"Yeah, I just realized that," she said, while looking out the window.

"But," I continued, "I will do everything in my power to get you acquitted. I'm not doing anything to advance my career."

"Okay," she replied without any emotion.

I started the car and we drove home in silence. I knew in my heart she wasn't going to give me a chance after the trial. I was just like Jake in her mind and I needed to help her find peace within and heal from everything people had done to her.

When we got to my parents' house I didn't pull to the back, but instead parked in the circular drive in front. Bella looked at me with confusion so I said, "You can talk to my mother."

We got out of the car and went into the house together. My mother was working on some files and looked up. She saw our faces and quickly rushed over to offer comfort. She pulled us both into her arms and said something to restore my hope. "Stress is a wedge that tries to separate. You are both extremely stressed right now, but things will look so differently down the road."

We both nodded and I wondered just how far down the road my mother was speaking about. When we all pulled away I smiled at my mother and said, "Bella can use some time alone with you. I think you should start working with her again."

My mom put her arm around Bella protectively and nodded. I headed out the door without looking back. Bella suddenly called out for me. I turned and she tried to smile, "Thank you for the picnic."

I knew she had a horrible time, but Bella was always the compliant one and it only reinforced my belief she was very damaged emotionally. I simply nodded and walked out the door.

The day had been less than perfect. I finally understood Bella was less than perfect. She now understood how imperfect I've always been. But, nothing changed the fact that I still loved her. I decided that very moment, whatever help Bella needed, I would support her. I would stand by her side and help her through the process. I would never abandon her or cast her aside.

19.

On Monday morning, I stood across from Bella as she sat in the witness box. She wouldn't look at me so I started with the hard questions first. "Ms. Swan, did you enjoy sex with Quil and Embry."

"No," she said softly.

"Did you tell Jake you didn't want to do it?"

"No," she said even softer.

"Why not?"

She finally raised her head and said, "Because it wouldn't have made a difference. You act like I chose to do it. Jake told me I had to do it. I had to make the tribe accept me to continue having a place to live and we could eventually marry. It wasn't so I could gain anything. It wasn't due to physical needs. It was to survive."

I turned and walked back to the defense table. "I'm finished with this witness."

Laurent got back up and began asking her about facial expressions and sounds she made during the video. She sighed loudly and answered as vaguely as possible. He got her to agree certain actions were somewhat enjoyable, but she quickly pointed out it was a physical reaction, not an emotional one.

We entered the readdress phase of the trial and he recalled Quil, just like I knew he would. I glanced at Alice and she nodded slightly. He asked about how the house was kept when the guys were over for sex. Was it clean, tidy, and well stocked? Did Bella appear to treat the home as if it was her own?

He talked to him for more than an hour and I never saw our entrance to make assumptions about the video. Alice was squirming in her seat until Laurent said, "Did Bella like performing in front of Jake to make him aroused or jealous?" Alice let out a little squeak and I glared at her to calm down.

As soon as he was finished with Quil, Alice jumped up and handed the court technologist her requested video selections. She walked to the podium and smiled at Quil. "Mr. Ateara, were you at Jakes house with Bella at his request?"

"Yeah, he wanted the tribe to accept her as his house guest," he repeated yet again.

"And he filmed it as proof?"

"Yeah, he didn't think people would believe it."

"You just stated he didn't get aroused by the filming."

"Well, he would play with himself sometimes. But it wasn't like…."

"Please continue," Alice pushed.

"I mean, he didn't do it for that purpose. It wasn't like he cared to see her having sex."

"It was just a physical need, once things got going?"

"Yeah."

"It could have been any woman, right?"

"Yeah, it was the sight of a woman that aroused him, not necessarily Bella."

Alice agreed emphatically, "Right, not necessarily Bella." She turned to the machine and nodded for the video to start.

"What is this?" she asked.

"My body," Quil said with embarrassment.

"Your erection, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And the camera appears to be zooming in on it, correct?"

"I think Jake just wanted to make sure people knew we were really having sex."

"But, he didn't zoom in on Bella. And, you were not actually having sex at the time."

"I know, but he was just showing it was going to be real."

"Okay, let's listen to what Jake had to say at that moment."

"Objection," Laurent yelled.

Before he could offer his reasoning Judge Hale said, "Overruled, sit down counselor."

Alice played the audio of Jake whispering, "It looks delicious." Then, she turned to Quil and said, "Can you tell the court what he just said."

"I couldn't hear what he said," Quil lied.

"Oh, can you turn it up louder and play it again," Alice instructed, causing Quil to pale.

It played again and Quil mumbled, "Something about delicious."

"Here, let's play the audio and video together," she said, and the jurors looked stunned.

Quil grew restless and he finally said, "He could have been talking about anything."

"Right," Allie admitted. "Maybe he didn't mean the erection he was zooming in on."

The jury chuckled and Quil looked at them with distain. Alice asked again, "Do you still believe it is the sight of a women that arouses him?"

Quil's eyes flashed with anger and he said, "Yes, I do."

"Nothing more," Alice said, and walked back to her seat.

"May we approach?" Laurent asked.

"No," Judge Hale said angrily. "Call your next witness."

Laurent looked down at his paper and seemed unsure. He finally took a deep breath and called Embry. He went over the exact same questions and got basically the exact same answers. When Alice got up Embry appeared to sink lower into his seat.

"Mr. Call, do you recall a time when Jake's filming affected him physically."

He only nodded so the judge asked him to answer aloud. "Yeah," he said, and let his head drop.

"And how did you know it affected him?"

"Um…he would…um, get excited."

"He would get an erection?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, and he would…you know?"

"No, Mr. Call, I don't know. The video only showed you and Ms. Swan so you'll have to tell us."

"He would jerk off," he said softly.

"To completion?"

"I don't know," he suddenly yelled. "I was a bit busy."

"You were focused on Bella, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Jake was focused on Bella?"

"I guess."

"Do you think he fantasized he was the one inserting his penis into her vagina?"

"Objection," Laurent yelled. "The witness is not able to know what the victim was fantasizing about."

"Actually, it is on the tape," Alice replied, "We can hear him say it, I just wondered if Embry heard him."

Bella was writing with the pen so I glanced down to see she was making a grocery list. I didn't know if it was an attempt to appear unfazed, or if she was so totally disconnected she didn't care what Embry had to say.

"Overruled," Rosalie said firmly.

"Mr. Call, do you remember Jake expressing his thoughts at any time?"

"No."

She nodded for the second audio recording to play and asked that it be turned up before Embry could feign ignorance. Jake could be heard saying through labored breaths, "I wanna put it in there."

"Do you know where he wanted to put it?" Alice asked.

I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to keep from smiling. Alice's composure amazed me. She never wavered and acted as if she was talking about the weather.

"I assume he meant inside her," he said softly.

"Hum…let's see," Alice said, and nodded for the video to be added. The camera zoomed in on Embry's ass as Jake could be heard grunting and saying the words.

Alice turned to look at Embry without speaking and simply waited. "I never let him fuck me, if that's what you're getting at," Embry yelled.

"You never _let_ him? Did he want to?"

Embry looked at someone in the gallery and I turned to see Sam Uley giving him a disgusted glare as he shook his head. Embry's eyes filled with tears and finally said, "I don't know."

Laurent stood and asked to approach again. This time Judge Hale allowed it. "You are ruining the reputation of a man not able to defend himself," Laurent said sadly.

"My concern is for the defendant. She is innocent and I am just pointing out other possibilities," Alice replied.

"Just because he may have been gay doesn't mean some guy killed him. Maybe Bella found out about it and decided to kill him."

I looked at Laurent and said, "Who did he spend time with? It wasn't men, it was young boys."

Laurent gasped and turned to the Judge. "That is prejudicial and purely speculative."

"I won't allow it," Rosalie said directly to me.

"I'm not planning on entering it into evidence. But, I will bring every young boy in here and asked them all if Jake ever spoke about Bella. Let the jury surmise what they will." I turned to speak only to Laurent and said, "If you accuse Bella of wanting Jake dead for his sexuality, I'll bring in every one of those boys."

He finally nodded and decided to end with the Swans. I had told Laurent I wouldn't recall them, but since he did, I planned on making it count.

Renee cried and told everyone how awful it had been to lose their child. She said Bella was sneaky and secretive, so she assumed she hurt the baby on purpose. She also said Bella wanted to carry a baby for them and made the offer herself.

When it was my turn I stood at the podium and spoke with a soft, sympathetic voice. "Mrs. Swan, can you give us an example of Bella being sneaky?"

She grew flustered and finally said, "She was always in her room and never shared anything with us."

"Did she have anything to share?" I asked.

Renee looked at me with red eyes and said, "What do you mean?"

"Did she go to school, have friends, go to the mall, or go to a concert?

"She never asked to do any of those things."

"Was she close to Jake?"

"Yes, they were always whispering and laughing."

"About what?"

"About a book she read or about his fishing adventures."

I watched as Renee wiped her eyes with a tissue and then said, "So, she shared with you their conversations?"

"No," Renee said in anger. "I heard them in her room."

I nodded and began walking back to the defense table as I said, "Oh, when you were being sneaky and listened in on their conversations?"

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her finger at me. "It was _my_ home!"

"That's right," I said, and smacked my head. "Bella only stayed there."

Renee shook her head and glared at me. I picked up a random paper and then said, "Share with us your conversation with Bella when she offered to carry your baby."

Renee grew flustered again and finally said, "I can't remember it."

I looked up from my paper with wide eyes and said, "She offered to give you a child and you don't remember it?"

"It was a long time ago, and painful to think about."

"Maybe it was while she was being secretive," I offered, and just as Laurent jumped up I quickly said, "Retract that. I'm finished with the witness."

Judge Hale gave me a huff and then asked the jury to disregard my last statement. Laurent stood and glanced back at Charlie and then finally closed without calling him. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We would have closing arguments and then Bella would be free.

There was an odd calm over the courtroom and Judge Hale told the jury they would hear closing arguments and then receive her instructions. They all smiled when she told them they would have the case by the end of the week. I glanced at Bella, but her face showed no emotions at all.

We went into the holding area for lunch and Alice hugged me tightly. "I don't think it could have gone any better. You had Laurent really shaken up."

I held her tiny face in my hands and said with emotion. "I couldn't have done this without you, Allie. You were phenomenal."

We both turned to look at Bella and she seemed to be deep in thought, completely ignoring us. I finally said, "Bella, are you okay?"

She looked up and then smiled. "I guess I'm preoccupied. I've been thinking about some things your mother said."

I smiled and said, "Good, the woman is a genius."

She nodded and then said, "How do you think this will turn out?"

"Great, you are guaranteed to walk out of here a free woman," I said enthusiastically.

Alice quickly interjected and looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Bella, you never know how a jury will vote. I think it went well, but we are not the ones who decide."

"Alice?" I said to gain her attention. "Come on." I tried to give her a look to tell her to buoy Bella's confidence but she only shook her head at me.

"Edward, Laurent made some good hits and he'll go after her hard in the closing."

I felt my sister didn't believe we had won. I was completely convinced and couldn't see any way the jury would convict. She finally said the one thing that knocked some sense into me. "You don't know what the jury has heard from friends, neighbors, or the media."

Bella looked at us with confusion. "I thought they can't talk about trial or see any coverage."

I wondered if everyone was as naive as Bella. Thinking jurors were totally oblivious to the big campaigns the differing sides waged in the public. I walked over to the window and looked at the big city looming around me. They all thought Bella was guilty, and I wondered how many on the jury felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 20-23

20

Laurent's closing was everything we suspected it would be. He took every single difficult thing in Bella's life and blamed her. He called her a femme fatale, a spoiled child that didn't like to live under someone else's rules, and even said she offered to carry a baby and fell to punish the Swan's for loving it. I tried not to interrupt too much, because I wanted the jury to notice the contrast between both closing arguments.

He took the entire day and I was happy for the night to tweak some of my remarks. Bella spent the evening with my mother and it was difficult to keep my excitement it was coming to an end contained. I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, daring to hope my future resided with Bella.

When I arrived in court the next day, Bella was wearing a dress for the first time. She wasn't wearing makeup and her hair was in a ponytail, but she looked pretty none the less. "Did you pick that out?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, your mother said I should dress how I want and not to worry about what other's think."

I grinned and hoped she didn't suddenly want to look like Alice dressed her. I would have to intervene if that happened. I settled with, "You look very pretty."

Alice walked in and immediately started talking to Bella about her dress. I headed into the courtroom to get settled in. I was going over my notes when Laurent approached me. He smiled and said, "This is your last shot, I hope you make it count."

"You know she didn't do this," I said, and then wanted to smack myself for responding.

"It doesn't matter what I know, it matters what the jury knows," he laughed.

I turned away and he laughed as he headed to his table. _A few more days_ , I kept telling myself and the nightmare would be over.

When I began my closing argument I stood directly in front of the jury. I smiled softly and said, "The prosecution was able to spin quite the tale, but unfortunately none of it is true and there isn't a shred of evidence to say otherwise."

"Bella grew up by herself. Her intellect alone saved her. Her mother came and went for days at a time, always complaining about her responsibilities. Why would Bella assume her mother wasn't alive? She did what she had done her whole life…she continued on. The school officials testified Bella was meek and submissive. She wasn't demanding or obstinate with any adult she ever came into contact with. Are we supposed to believe she suddenly decided to become difficult? Where was her teenage rebellion? Did she sneak out of the house? Did she steal liquor from the cabinet? Did she run with a bad crowd? No, she remained in her room, alone, quiet, and tried to be inconspicuous."

"The Swans never welcomed her into their home, they held her captive there. Then, when she had an accident and failed to deliver to them what they really wanted, they tossed her aside. Bella cleaned their home, not in hope they would love her, not to repay the financial cost for her care, she cleaned out of sheer boredom. An eighteen-year-old woman, cleaning the light fixtures just to have something to do. The accident was just that, a horrible accident. The real crime was forcing a young woman into carrying a baby when she wasn't emotionally stable enough to do so, and then blaming her for a horrible accident. She would have been a wonderful influence in that baby's life. She would have loved him, protected him, and taught him, all as his loving cousin. Charlie and Renee were not the only ones who lost something that day. But, Bella lost him twice. Once, when she was told the child would have no contact with her, and then after the fall. Imagine how painful that would be!"

I saw a couple of the jurors got tears in their eyes and I paused to let them think about it.

"I want you to remember Bella's words at that point, 'they gave me to Jake.' She didn't know she was free to leave. But, where would she go? She had no money, no friends, she couldn't even drive. Where would she go?" I asked again.

"Jake offered her a place to live, because the Swans had rejected her. But, Jake wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart. He didn't help her develop a life of her own, he held her captive, too. He needed someone to take care of his father so he was free to pursue his dreams. The situation helped him be able to come and go at will, not Bella. When Billy died, Jake decided to keep Bella with him? Why? He wasn't sleeping with her, he wasn't defending her to the complaints of others. Why would he want to keep her there?"

Laurent cleared his throat in preparation to object but I didn't say anything further, I let my question hang there.

"Jake decided for some unknown reason to watch his friends have sex with Bella. Not only did he watch, but he filmed it. Who was he going to show the film to? Who would watch the film if it was in Jake's possession? He didn't give it to his friends to share with everyone. He kept it, why? We all heard, Ladies and Gentlemen, what Jake had to say during the filming. 'It looks delicious.' 'I wanna put it in there.' Let me ask you again, why did Jake film it?"

"Objection," Laurent said angrily.

"Overruled. It is in evidence and this is closing arguments so I'll give him latitude," Judge Hale said, and then nodded for me to continue.

"When Leah came to find Jake, she wasn't going to speak to Bella. She was stunned Bella answered the door. It was obvious by Bella's reaction and behavior on the 911 call she had no idea what Leah was screaming about. Bella had to use Leah's phone, because she didn't have one. The house didn't have a land line. Leah had to instruct her on how to use it because Bella has never had a cell phone. The first phone she has ever possessed came from me, so I would have a way to contact my client. If Bella was the femme fatale the prosecutor would have you believe, don't you think she would at least have a phone? How would she contact these men that never interacted with her? These men who supposedly didn't want her living on the reservation? These phantom men who never bragged to buddies about sleeping with her? The only men she slept with were the men Jake wanted there. The ones he wanted filmed."

"Objection," Laurent said loudly.

"Sustained," Judge Hale ruled.

"Let's look at the crime scene," I continued. "Jake was a very tall man, but the prosecution states the blow to his head came first. How could Bella offer that blow? Was she standing on a ladder? Did he lower his head for her like he supposedly assisted her in placing his body in the truck? Where is the evidence? Jake was hit with such force it split his skull five inches. Does she look like she is strong enough to do that?" I asked, while pointing at Bella.

"Does she look like she can pick up a 200 pound man and place him in his 4x4 after cutting him from his neck to his pelvis? Then walking away without any blood on her at all? Bella Swan did not commit this crime, because she is physically incapable of doing what was done to Jake."

I walked over to sit on the bar in front of the jury box and spoke in a very soft voice. "Everything that has been done to Bella Swan over the years was criminal, don't add to it by convicting her of something she couldn't do, something she didn't do. Don't judge her for things she didn't understand or because she didn't respond in a manner you would have. Bella's life was not anything remotely similar to yours. Bella is sweet, compliant, kind and giving. She isn't mean, hateful, vindictive or brutal. If you lived her life, what kind of person would have you turned out to be?"

I stood and walked over to where Bella sat. "I'm not asking you to give her back her freedom. I'm asking you to finally free her from the life she was forced into. Give her freedom for the first time and let her life begin."

I thanked the jury for their time and then sat in my seat.

Laurent had the last word and I sat down with worry about what shocking revelation he would want to make. I heard Bella let out a big breath and turned to smile at her.

Laurent didn't disappoint. He pointed at Bella and said, "The defense would love for you to pity Ms. Swan. They want you to see her as this tiny, demure woman incapable of anything physical. So let's take her at her word. This tiny woman fell down a flight of stairs and didn't break a bone or have one serious injury. Only the baby died, does that make sense?"

"Objection," I yelled, as I stood in anger.

Rosalie hesitated and then said softly, "Overruled."

"She gave birth on the hallway floor without medical assistance and never lost consciousness or cried out for help. Do I think she could hit a man over the head while he possibly kneeled? Absolutely. Do I think anger and rage could make it possible for her to pull him into a vehicle? Absolutely. This man was not simply murdered, he was butchered. This was a crime of passion, and the only person who didn't think Jake was a vital, wonderful asset to his community was the woman living in his home. The only person Jake had contact with after leaving Sam's bar was the defendant. The only person emotionally unstable was Bella Swan."

I mentally cussed at myself for using the term 'not emotionally stable' and allowing Laurent to use my words against her.

Laurent walked over to the defense table and pointed directly at Bella. "Jake made the mistake of trusting Bella Swan, don't you make the same mistake."

He walked back to his table and said, "I'm asking you to find her guilty and lock her up for good." He sat down and the courtroom was silent.

Judge Hale took a deep breath and then gave instructions to the jury. Bella was being charged with First Degree Murder without the possibility of a lesser charge. We all sat stoically as instructions were being read. It had been a long day and I wanted out of the courtroom badly.

When the jury left to go home for the night and begin deliberations the next day, I felt my stomach lurch. This was it, in a matter of hours or days Bella would be free. I walked out the front of the courthouse for the first time and was stunned to see people picketing. They held signs calling Bella a whore and a murderer and began screaming profanities at me and Alice.

I was tempted to run so I wouldn't lose my temper, but Alice remained composed and smiled when the reporters asked questions. She said, "No comment," and kept walking

I stopped and turned to speak to a lone reporter. The woman looked stunned that I actually stopped. She held the microphone out to me and I said, "As soon as the verdict is rendered I would be happy to sit down and discuss the case with you."

She nodded and soon I was swarmed by reporters. I saw Emmett's Hummer drive past and smiled that the reporters were attacking me, not Bella. I made my way to my car and drove off, anxious for deliberations to begin.

We spent the evening playing monopoly with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. We ate pizza and pigged out on brownies and ice cream. Nobody mentioned the trial and I was grateful. I stayed the night at my parents' home and planned to keep Bella occupied through the first day of deliberations.

My father had a colleague who had a bowling alley in his basement. I took Bella there and taught her how to bowl. She was terrible, but she was laughing and happy. After two games, my phone rang. I saw it was Alice so I answered without any worry.

"Hey," I said. "I found someone who bowls worse than you do."

Bella reached over and slapped my free hand and smiled at me. Alice was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what," I asked.

"The jury is in."

My heart fell and I turned around so Bella wouldn't see my reaction. "Are you sure?" I asked in shock.

"The court called me," she said, right as my phone beeped. "Okay, see you soon."

I switched lines and was told the judge wanted everyone in her courtroom in an hour. I had to sit down as I processed the impact of the information. There was no way they could have worked through all the testimony. I didn't know if that meant they never believed she was guilty or never believed she was innocent.

I finally looked up at Bella's terrified face. I tried to smile but it wouldn't form. "We have to be in court within the hour," I told her.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"The jury has a verdict."

She began to cry and then asked me, "Does this mean good news or bad?"

I had to be honest and answered the best way I could. "I have no idea. It could mean either way."

21

Bella dressed as simply as possibly, telling me she didn't think she would be coming home. I put on my suit and tie and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was second guessing myself on everything. I didn't feel confident anymore, and hoped Laurent was feeling as insecure as I was.

Alice walked in with a stunned expression and it was in complete contrast to Laurent's overly joyous demeanor. He was strutting around the room as if he had already won. The courtroom slowly filled to capacity and I wondered how so many from the tribe made it to Seattle in such a short amount of time.

I leaned over and said to Bella, "If it is not guilty, you can walk out with me. If it is guilty, they will take you back to the jail to await sentencing." She nodded and turned her eyes back to the empty jury box. I finally added, "Whatever the verdict, remain calm. If it is guilty, we still have options open to us."

I glanced at Alice and she took a big breath but I could tell she was shaking. I wondered how I appeared to people.

Judge Hale entered and called us to a sidebar. She looked at us all and said, "I want the courtroom to remain professional. I won't allow any celebrating." I nodded but Laurent only smiled. "Did you hear me?" she said angrily to him.

"Of course," he replied, and patted me on the back.

Without thinking I threw his hand off me angrily. Alice grabbed my arm as if I was going to hit him and she needed to stop me. Rose gave me a stern look and then said, "Edward, keep it together." I nodded and she leaned closer and asked, "Do you need a few minutes?"

"No, let's do this," I said.

We sat nervously as the court was called to order and the jury was brought in. I tried to see how they appeared, but some looked at Bella and some didn't. We were asked to rise and I took hold of Bella's elbow to assist her. The judge looked at the verdict and I noticed how her jaw tensed. She handed it to the bailiff and I began holding my breath.

The jury forewoman took the verdict back and spoke clearly. "We the jury, find the defendant, Bella Swan, guilty of murder in the first degree."

I felt like the air had been sucked from the room. My heart was beating quickly and I couldn't catch my breath, but I stood completely still as if in shock. Laurent turned to lift his hands in victory as the gallery cheered loudly. I saw the officers' move toward Bella, so I snapped out of my daze and called for jury validation.

We sat quietly as each juror was asked if they concurred with the verdict. One by one they all answered, "Yes."

The officers walked up to Bella and I grabbed her arm. "They are only taking you to the holding room. I'll be there soon." She nodded and stood to walk away with the two men. They dwarfed her small frame and she looked like a child being taken away. I glanced at Alice and saw tears in her eyes, so I looked away. I couldn't chance falling apart just yet.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the gallery. I turned to see three young men standing in the aisle. Sam Uley had his arms wrapped around one of them as they tried to come forward. People were yelling and I thought they wanted to get to Bella. My hands pulled into fists and I called to Sam, "Let them through." I was ready to tear them apart and quickly glanced to see Bella was safely in the holding room.

The gallery was nothing but loud pandemonium and Judge Hale was banging her gavel in an attempt to gain control. When it quieted a bit, she yelled from her bench, "I will not put up with this. Sit down this instance."

One of the young men cried out. "No, stop. Bella didn't do it. We did, we killed Jake."

I fell back to lean against the table and heard Alice say, "Oh my God."

Judge Hale quickly instructed the jury to leave. They filed out with stunned expressions, three of the women were opening crying. Then she cleared the gallery.

Sam looked at me with a panicked expression and said, "He's my son." I motioned for the man to come forward and kept him with me at the defense table. The room cleared, although it remained chaotic until the very last person had left.

The boys tried to all talk at once, but I was able to make out what one said. "We'll tell you everything." Judge Hale quickly put up her hand to stop them. She growled in frustration and finally said in anger, "Where have you been for the past three years?"

The boys looked at each other and then finally one offered, "We didn't think they would convict her. She couldn't have done it, hell it took all three…"

"Stop," Rosalie yelled again. She then turned to the officer and said, "Get a detective down here and notify the La Push department." She looked back at the boys and said, "Don't say a word until you've been read your rights."

They followed the officer and Sam turned to look at me. I spoke to the judge and said, "He's the father of one of the boys."

"Go," she said, as she waved her hand to where the officer was taking the young men. Sam rushed to his son's side.

I shook my head and tried to think clearly. I looked at Judge Hale and said, "Are you going to overturn the verdict?"

She looked at me with regret and said, "No, she was found guilty and for now the verdict stands. We need to check out the validity of the confessions. This will take a few days to straighten out."

"Judge," I yelled, and even took a step toward the bench. "At least keep her bail intact."

"I object to letting bail stand," Laurent said passionately.

I spun around and screamed at him. "Shut the fuck up or I'll knock you on your ass."

"Your honor, I demand you take action and…."

"Both of you shut up," she yelled, and sat back in her chair as she tried to calm down herself.

Alice spoke up in a calm manner and I couldn't love my sister any more than I did at this moment. "Your Honor, Bella is unaware of what happened in here. May we speak to her?"

I suddenly remembered she was on the other side of the door just feet from me. As soon as Judge Hale gave her permission Alice turned to me. "Go talk to her. I'll work on things here."

I almost sprinted from my spot and when I entered the room Bella was sitting at the table, completely composed and totally still. She turned to look at me and tried to smile, but it wouldn't quite form. I walked to where she was sitting and took her hand to pull her up. I brought her into my arms and when I tried to speak only loud sobs came out.

She ran her hand up and down my back and said, 'It's okay, Edward. It won't be so bad."

My arms tightened as I hung onto her and struggled to speak. Her acceptance of such a horrible fate made me more emotional. I finally took a deep breath and backed up to look at her face. She placed her hands on the side of my face and said, "Edward, please don't cry."

I shook my head back and forth and said, "You don't understand." A smile formed on my face and more tears fell. "The real killers came forward. Three young men just admitted to killing Jake."

She stared at me as if she heard incorrectly. I could tell she was trying to understand my words but they weren't penetrating. "Bella," I said, and picked her up around her waist to twirl her around. "You're going to be free."

When I sat her back onto her feet she looked at me warily. "I can go?"

I nodded to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She stared into my eyes trying to see if my words were a trick or some form of deceit. I finally told her the bad news. "They need to look into the boys claims first, to make sure this isn't some ruse. But, as soon as it checks out, your verdict will be overturned and the charges will be dropped."

"How long will it take?" she asked, thinking it could take years.

"Two, three days, a week at the most."

She nodded and chewed on her cheek for a moment before asking, "Why did they kill him?"

"I don't know. The boys are being interviewed now."

She sat quietly and a sadness took hold. I took her hand into mine and said, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes turned to mine and then quickly looked away. She looked down and finally said, "I'm not trying to complain, because I am very grateful, but why would they make me go through all this? Why would they make me go through the humiliation and let everyone hate me?"

"I can't speak for them, but I'm willing to bet Jake had done some pretty bad things."

There was a knock on the door and the officer opened it to speak to me. "Dr. Cullen is here to see you."

"Send her in," I said, and noticed how excited Bella became. When she saw my mother, she ran into her waiting arms and sobbed loudly. It was the response I had expected when she saw me. My mother held her softly and let her cry out her heartache.

She eventually looked at me and said, "Son, give us a minute."

I wanted to protest and tell her this was my client and my case, but if Bella needed her I wouldn't stand in the way. I went back into the courtroom and found Alice and Laurent still at the bench. Judge Hale stood when I walked up and told me Alice would fill me in.

Laurent walked away without saying anything and Alice led me back to the defense table. "We have a hearing in three days. It should be just housekeeping, but you need to get on the air as soon as possible."

"Why?" I asked, thinking she wanted me out of her hair.

"People need to hear from you that Bella is innocent. Regardless of what happened here, she was still found guilty. You need to clear up any doubts."

I pulled out my phone and called Heidi. She answered after the first ring and began talking before I could say anything. "What in the hell happened? We're being overwhelmed by calls and Aro is actually speechless. What should I tell everyone?"

"Start setting up media appearances. I want the biggest networks first. Ignore Aro, it wasn't his case. I'll be in the office soon to help out."

Alice gathered up our records and followed me out the door. She turned to look at me before heading in to see Bella. "So, do we celebrate or not?"

"We celebrate when Bella is free. Why don't you set up a release party for her? Anyone who worked on the case should be invited. Not Laurent, but anyone who was supportive. Oh, and invite Judge Hale, too."

I spent the next few days giving interviews. I flew to New York to make the rounds on any show that would take me. I made sure to point out the strong points of the case and tried my best to keep salacious details to a minimum. Everyone asked me the same question, "Why did the boys do it."

I assured them I didn't know, but I assumed Jake had done something to the boys or someone they loved. It was as far as I would speculate. On the final night in New York, Alice called to tell me Bella was being released the next day.

She filled me in on what the boys had told investigators. They had all been molested by Jake. One of the boys found out Jake began messing with his younger brother, so they came up with a plan to jump him in his garage. They even turned over the murder weapon.

"What time is Bella being released?" I asked, knowing I had an interview the following morning.

"She'll be out before breakfast. The state doesn't want to pay for an extra meal," Alice laughed.

"Are you having a party?"

"Yeah, dinner at moms. Can you be here by five?"

"I should be. How's Bella holding up?"

"Good, mom's been with her every day. I think she has some plans in place."

"What plans?" I asked in surprise.

"I don't know, moms been with her." Then she quickly changed the subject. "You've done a great job telling her story. People have been less adamant about wanting her dead."

"As soon as the boys' story gets out, everyone will forget about hating Bella."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Allie," I said with emotion, "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome. I think I want to get pregnant now, so you'll never ask for my help again."

I laughed along with my sister and then said goodbye. I felt so alone in the hotel room and my thoughts were in Seattle with Bella. Tomorrow night I would tell her how much I loved her and ask her to consider me. I was terrified and excited at the same time.

Just as my luck would have it, my flight was delayed twice. It was already close to five when I landed and I drove as quickly as I could to my parent's home. Cars were lining the driveway and I was surprised so many people came.

I made my way into the house and everyone from the office greeted me. I searched the rooms for Bella and found her in the living room surrounded by people. She was standing with a man in a military uniform and when I made my way toward her my mother grabbed me by the arm. "Edward, can I speak with you?"

"Not right now," I said, and pulled away from her.

Bella saw me at that point and rushed over to hug me tightly. I inhaled deeply as I buried my face in her neck. She was laughing and I could feel the excitement in her body. "Edward," she said, "Come meet someone."

I raised my head and loosened my hold on her so she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the man in uniform. "Edward, this is Captain Biers, my recruiter." The man held out his hand to shake but I looked at Bella in confusion. She smiled widely and said, "I joined the Air Force. I'm going to become a nurse."

22

I stared at her as if I didn't understand English. The room grew quiet as everyone watched for my reaction. I finally chuckled, certain everyone would break into loud laughter, but they remained quiet. Bella looked nervous and her head fell so she wouldn't have to see my face.

"This isn't funny," I managed to say.

Captain Biers stepped forward and said, "Bella scored extremely high on her aptitude test. We are happy to have her."

My head began moving back and forth as my anxiety rose quickly. I refused to listen to this nonsense any longer. I pointed at Bella and said, "You are not joining the fucking military. Do you hear me?"

"Edward!" my father called from the other side of the room.

I spun around to face him and saw my mother standing next to him. I grew exceedingly angrier and felt betrayed by her. "You," I yelled to her. "You are responsible for this." I searched the room for Alice and accused her, too. "You knew what was going on and left me the dark. You did this to me on purpose."

"To you?" My mother questioned.

"Don't," I yelled at her, "Don't pretend you like you didn't know what this would do to me."

At that point, Emmett stepped forward and I looked at his determined expression and his huge body that could easily beat the shit out of me. He remained calm and said, "Edward, come take a walk with me."

I was close to hysterical as I looked around at all the faces staring at me. "Is a walk supposed to make it better? Is a walk going to fix the fact she just flushed her life down the toilet?"

My father took a step toward me and said with a very stern voice, "Son, I suggest you take a walk with this man, right now."

I looked back at Bella, wanting her to beg me to stay and help her out of this mess, but maybe she didn't know there was an out. "Bella, I can help you get out of this. I can file papers to…."

"No," she said firmly. "You are not my lawyer any longer."

I took a step back, stunned and hurt by her words. I looked at Emmett and he nodded toward the door so I followed him outside. I made my way to the fountain on the front walk and put my hands on the cement to stay upright.

Emmett stood next to me and said, "Edward, the military is a respectable career and it will provide stability for her."

"You don't understand," I said, as I struggled to breathe.

"It's not for me to understand, or you either, this is Bella choice."

I finally stood upright and tried to find the words to make Emmett help me. I needed him to understand she had another choice, a better choice, and I would provide her with anything she needed.

Emmett looked past me with a confused expression and mumbled, "What the hell."

I turned to see Judge Hale coming down the walk, dressed in tight jeans, stilettos, with her hair down, and looking incredibly sexy. "She presided over Bella's case," I said casually, and wanted to warn Emmett to stay away from her.

He walked around me and when she noticed him she stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Emmett just stood there in confusion and Rosalie wasn't saying anything either. So I decided to introduce them. "This is Emmett McCarty, he was Bella's bodyguard."

He looked back at me and then to Rosalie again, "You're a judge?"

Her face grew angry and she said, "You told me you were a personal trainer."

I stared at the two of them and finally put it all together. They were seeing each other during the trial and had no idea who the other person was. I laughed and they both turned to look at me.

"Emmett is with The Sentinel Foundation, they put up the bail. Yes, Rose is a judge, and she denied bail when she knew damn well Bella was innocent."

Rosalie gasped and began walking backwards. "We can't be here together," she said, and turned to run, which wasn't very fast because of the stupid heels she was wearing.

Emmett stood firmly planted where he was as he tried to work everything out in his head. I finally pushed him and said, "Go after her." He bolted from his spot and I chuckled. I turned around to return to the house when I saw my mother standing on the steps.

I reluctantly walked over and sat, so she joined me. We sat in silence for a moment and I finally asked, "Why, mom?"

"Because you are not good for Bella right now. And, I had to think of her needs, not yours."

"How am I not good for her? I would have given her anything she wanted."

"Really?" she pressed. I looked at her with surprise and she put her hand on my knee and said, "She wants this, will you give it to her?"

I felt tears sting my eyes so my mother wrapped her arms around my shoulders and said, "Edward, Bella will have a place to live, food to eat, and a paycheck to make her independent. The military breaks you down to build you up again, stronger than before. Bella has been beaten down already, let them build her up."

"I'll lose her," I said sadly.

"She's not yours to keep. She knows how to reach you if she wants you," she pointed out.

I tried to imagine what Bella's life would be like. She would live on a base where she would develop friendships and learn to lean on others as they lean on her. She would be trained, and attend school, working toward her own goals. I would be a painful memory. A reminder of her past secrets.

"Honey," my mom sighed. "You have to make choices about your life, too. Are you happy with your decisions so far? Is this who you want to be and is Tanya still part of your life?"

I looked out into the dark and couldn't answer her. I had no idea what I wanted now Bella was no longer a possibility. I had the urge to go get drunk, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. I slowly stood and walked to my car, alone. I had held so much hope for this night and it was all dashed. I couldn't pretend to celebrate when I couldn't find it in my heart to be happy.

The next morning, I got a call I never expected. It was Sam, asking me to take his son's case. I knew the ins and outs of this case better than any court appointed lawyer, but I would have to take the case with limited pay. I could only imagine what Aro would say.

I thought about the offer throughout the day and had to admit getting out of Seattle held a lot of appeal at the moment. I finally drove to La Push to talk with Sam. My first question was, "Did you know about this?"

"No," Sam said forcefully. "If I knew, I would have killed him myself."

"How old was your son the first time?" I pushed.

"Ten," he said, and tears filled his eyes.

"How old is he now?"

"Eighteen."

"What about the other boys, how old are they?"

"They are all eighteen."

I nodded and wanted to get the case put in juvenile court, but I wasn't sure a judge would go for it. Sam finally got to the discussion of payment. "I'll mortgage my bar to pay you, and I'll let you stay in the small apartment over the place while you're here."

My mind immediately moved to Bella, and how nobody wanted her living on the reservation. I looked into Sam's eyes and asked, "Will it be an issue having a Caucasian man living here?"

He shook his head and said, "I think we've all learned a lesson on judging too quickly."

I agreed to take the case and the first call I made was to Emmett. I wanted to see if his foundation would offer the same deal to the boys, although they wouldn't need a bodyguard. I made my case and asked if he could plead with those in charge.

He finally admitted something that stunned me. "My family runs the foundation. We are the ones who make the decisions. I'll do this for you, Edward, nobody else, just you."

"How's Rose?" I asked, wondering if he was able to keep his woman.

He laughed loudly and it made me smile. "Now that she isn't hiding her vocation as a judge, she pretty much bosses me around."

"I'm happy for you both," I offered.

He turned the subject to a painful one and said softly, "I saw Bella off today. She's really excited."

"Where will she be?" I asked, since I knew I would never hear from her again.

"Lackland Base, in San Antonio."

"She got to fly in a plane," I sad sadly, wishing I could have been there with her. He remained quiet and I ended the call.

I moved into the small one bedroom apartment over Sam's bar and buried myself in the trial. I didn't end up using Emmett's services because the boys were denied bail. But, I pushed hard to have them tried in Juvenile court since they were fifteen when the crime was committed. It took three years of my life before the trial came to an end. They were found guilty on manslaughter and would be out before they turned thirty.

I had run into the Swan's a couple of times while I lived in the area. Renee refused to acknowledge me, but Charlie would shake my hand and ask how the boys were doing. I also saw Quil and Embry often, but they were smart enough to stay away from me. When I moved back to Seattle I was broke, without a job, and not sure what direction I wanted to head.

I liked being out from under Aro's thumb and making my own decisions, but in reality, my two big cases both ended with guilty verdicts. I finally joined a small firm and took on cases most people refused to try. I didn't view them as winnable or not. I looked for cases other people were afraid to touch. I lost a lot of judgements, but the ones I won brought me more joy than I thought imaginable.

I was content with my life when I ran into Tanya one day. She was working toward her own run for the State Senate. She was living the life she expected me to provide. I had on jeans with a suit coat and my tie was crooked as I left a meeting with my client. Tanya had on a designer dress and expensive jewelry.

"Edward," she said in shock, and then a big smile came across her face. "What have you been up to? You look very…blue collar." She laughed loudly like her remark was funny.

"It's nice to see you," I responded, refusing to share details of my life with her.

"I saw Alice a few months ago, her son is adorable."

"Yeah, she's expecting again later this year," I informed her.

She moved closer and placed her hand on my neck. "How boring," she teased.

I stepped back and out of her reach so she pouted her lips and acted offended. I didn't buy it and she knew I wouldn't. I finally asked, "How's Aro?"

"Oh God," she laughed, "That old soft-dick has been old news for a long time." She took a step toward me once again and I backed up. This time she looked angry. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching and then said, "Let's go for a drink."

I could easily admit I was lonely and sex with Tanya would be amazing, but I wasn't that guy anymore. Her attitude was offensive to me and I wasn't about to let her use me as a pawn, something I willingly did years ago. I gave her a courteous smile and shook my head. "I don't think that is a good idea. Have a great day," I offered and walked away.

She called out my name and ran to catch up to me. "Come on, Edward. You know I don't want a relationship, just a night with you, what do you say?"

"I'm not the guy you remember," I told her honestly.

Again, she laughed and shook her head. "You are the guy pining over the girl from the trial. You are the guy burying yourself in work to keep it together. You are the guy who goes home each night alone when it isn't necessary." She looked at me cautiously and then said, "Come on, Edward. You don't need to remain faithful to a ghost."

Her remark hurt because it was exactly what I was doing. Bella didn't want me. I hadn't heard a word from her in over five years. But, I was living my life as if she would come rushing back, begging me to love her.

I didn't want a relationship with Tanya but she wouldn't want one. She would fuck me hard and move on without thinking of me again. I finally nodded and said, "Okay, a drink."

She locked her arm in mine and I headed to my car. She never asked where we were going and when I drove to my small, rundown apartment she tisked and shook her head. I ignored her and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her passionately, but my thoughts were not on her, they were on Bella. I took out my anger on the woman in my arms getting more and more aggressive, but she stayed with me in every move.

I didn't take her to my bed, I moved her right onto my floor as she tugged on my pants. I rolled for her to have better access to my zipper and at that moment my doorbell rang. Tanya looked at me in anger and said, "You better not answer that."

The bell began to ring over and over again so I knew whoever it was saw us enter the place. I sat up and tried to steady my breathing. Tanya moved off of me and I staggered to the door feeling the pain of being so aroused and suddenly denied.

I opened the door in anger and saw my own mother staring back at me. I let my head fall in shame and stood back to let her enter. She looked over at Tanya and then said, "I came over to discuss Thanksgiving, is now a bad time?"

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Tanya said with amusement. "Edward and I were just catching up."

"Yes, I see," my mother said softly.

I felt sick to my stomach and realized this was not what I wanted. I needed to put forth the effort to find a real relationship and let go of Bella forever. I looked at my mother and said, "I'm doing a deposition in Canada over Thanksgiving, so I won't be home. Can you do me a favor and give Tanya a ride back to her car?"

Tanya began to protest but my mother held open the door as I walked down the hallway away from her.

23

I made the five hour drive to Merritt, Canada and waited for a person who never showed. I was pissed and angry that my holiday had been ruined and I ate from a convenience store. I got back to Seattle at 7pm and decided to go past my folk's house to see if they had any leftovers. I saw Jasper's car and another one I didn't recognize.

I didn't want to ruin their evening, so I snuck in through the back door. Alice's son Jackson was sitting on the floor playing with a train. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. I picked him up and tossed him in the air. "Where's your mommy?" I asked him.

"They're having cofsee," he said, and pointed toward the dining room.

I put him down and wondered if my attire would be okay. I peeked around the corner and saw three women I had never seen before. One looked right at me, so I stepped fulling into the open. My mother came over to hug me and said, "Edward, what a surprise."

"I just got back," I admitted, and turned to look for Alice. I never made it to where she was sitting. My eyes went right to a familiar face, Bella. She looked totally different, but not in appearance. She stood tall, she was dressed in stylish clothing, and her hair was modern and styled.

I took a step toward her and she quickly made up the difference and jumped into my arms. I held her so tightly her feet were hanging, unable to gain purchase on the ground. I was laughing onto her shoulder and she was crying into the air. I finally gathered enough awareness to move us into the hallway and away from everyone watching.

When she finally pushed me away I stepped back and held her face in my hands so I could look into her eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been assigned to the Veterans Hospital. I'm moving back here."

"Are you serious?" I gasped, finally feeling like the nightmare of her trial was truly over.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the dining room. "Come meet my friends."

I looked at the three women as Bella introduced them, but I honestly didn't get their names. They were all starting work on the same day at the same facility. I turned my attention back to Bella and asked, "How did you get assigned to Seattle?"

I wanted her to tell me it was because I was here and all her dreams were now fulfilled so she came to be with me. But my hope was dashed when one of the women said, "It will be easier now for her to plan her wedding since she is in the same city as the groom."

Bella looked at me with a big smile and held up her hand to show off an impressive ring. I stared at it as if her finger was somehow deformed. I looked over at my mother and she shook her head, telling me she didn't know about the engagement.

Alice finally gave me the information I needed to explain why Bella was standing in my parent's dining room. "Bella and her friends are staying in the pool house until they can move into their apartment this weekend."

I nodded and Bella grabbed my hand again. "Edward, I want you to meet Bryan," she said with excitement. "He's a Radiologist at the Veterans Hospital." I suddenly looked around, expecting to see some man I hadn't noticed before. She observed the motion and explained, "He's working tonight."

I couldn't speak and I wanted out of the room. Jackson rushed in crying loudly as he held up the broken train. Alice and Jasper tried to comfort their upset son and I backed out of the room as everyone was focused on the child.

I rushed to the back door and just as I was about to it Bella called out for me. "Edward, are you leaving?"

"Um…yeah, I have some work to do tonight," I lied.

Her smile fell and she nodded before saying, "Can we all go to dinner so you can meet Bryan?"

"Sure," I said, and then rudely walked out the door.

Alice called later that night and informed me Bella had asked her and Jasper to dinner, too. I refused to sit socially with another man who was going to marry the woman I love. Alice told me to finally man up and tell Bella everything, but I couldn't stand the thought of her looking at me with pity.

"At least meet the guy and see if he is decent. If the guys a jerk wouldn't you want to know? I know I would."

I eventually agreed simply out of curiosity, but I also did something to save my wounded pride. I called Tanya and invited her to come along. She was delighted to have dinner with a physician from the Veterans Hospital and hoped to make some advantageous connections. I was grateful Alice and Jasper would be there to keep the conversation moving if I couldn't.

We showed up two nights later to a lively Mexican restaurant. Bella ran toward me when she saw us heading to the table. Her enthusiasm seemed to dampen when she saw Tanya. She instantly began messing with her own hair. I wanted to tell her she didn't need to worry about competing with Tanya, because there was no competition. Bella was everything good and when Tanya's beauty eventually fades, there would be nothing worthwhile about her.

Alice and Jasper followed behind us and we all turned to meet the man of the hour. He was older than I expected, balding and very thin. My own egotistical nature took comfort in that. We shook hands and I noticed how Bryan kept looked at Tanya.

When we finally sat down he offered the chair right next to him to Tanya and she ran her hand down his arm as she thanked him for being so attentive. I looked to see if Bella was watching, but she was chatting with Alice.

I sat down next to Tanya and put my arm on the back of her chair as I stared accusingly at Bryan. He quickly looked away from my stare. Alice turned the conversation to him and asked, "Are you from Seattle, Bryan?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No, I'm from Ohio originally."

"Ohio," Tanya chuckled, "How random."

He turned to smile at her and she began asking him about his position with the hospital and what he thought about some recent political rulings. He was mesmerized by her and never addressed Bella at all. When it was time to order Bella asked if he wanted to share a meal. He didn't answer and then ordered a steak for himself. Bella's smile faded and she ordered a burrito.

I interjected and said, "Make it a meal and I'll share it with you."

She lit up and quickly order the full burrito meal. I smiled at how easily she was made happy. I sat my cheek on my hand and stared across the table at her. She blushed a little but laughed and said, "Edward Cullen, what are you thinking?"

"You're a nurse," I stated plainly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I actually did it and I love it."

Bryan finally turned to join the conversation at the table and added, "She wipes asses and says she loves it." He shook his head as if it was a deplorable job.

I hated his attitude and his attempt to belittle her in front of us. I looked directly at him and said, "You take pictures of asses, what's the difference?"

Tanya laughed aloud and tossed in, "Edward defends asses."

Bella let her head fall and I grew angry. "Tanya is an ass," I said without humor.

Bryan turned to her and said, "A beautiful ass I might add."

Jasper put an end to the petty sparing by introducing a new subject. "Bella, tell us about your military experience."

Bella sat a little taller and launched into an excited summary of what she had been doing and how she had blossomed and grown in the Air Force. She spoke until our drinks arrived and at that point she totally lost Bryan's attention. He began whispering to Tanya but I didn't listen to what he was saying because that would mean my attention would be off of Bella.

We all asked questions and I finally noticed Alice looking at Bryan with a furrowed brow. She was bothered by his obvious flirting with Tanya. She finally stood, showing off her large stomach and asked Bella to go with her to the restroom. Bella stood and then Alice asked Tanya to join them. Tanya refused and went back to chatting with Bryan.

I watched them walk away and then turned to confront Bryan. "Hey, asshole, what's going on?"

Tanya laughed loudly and waited for Bryan to respond.

He raised his hands in innocence and then laughed along with Tanya. "What do you mean?"

"Are you engaged to Bella or trying to fuck my date?"

His eyes grew wide and he finally cleared his throat and said, "I'm being hospitable to Bella's friends."

Jasper jumped into the conversation and said, "You are being rude to your fiancé by openly flirting with another woman."

Bryan smirked as if he found the whole thing amusing. I looked at Jasper and he only shook his head in disappointment. I regretted bringing Tanya and only hoped like hell Alice was setting Bella straight in the women's room.

When they returned to the table the food arrived. I held the knife over the burrito and smiled at Bella. "Tell me where to cut," I instructed as I moved the knife slowly down the length of it.

When it got to about 60% she suddenly said, "Stop there. Give me the large piece and you can have all the rice."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement and said, "You want to make a deal with a lawyer? I thought I taught you better than that."

Her smile widened and she said, "I know hand-to-hand combat, I don't think you should bargain with me."

I laughed and quickly made her portion larger. She held out her plate and as soon as I put her portion on it I suddenly pushed some rice on, too.

She screamed in jest and quickly picked up some in her fingers and tossed it at me. "Bella," Bryan said harshly. "Stop being crass."

She stopped her horseplay and picked up her fork to eat. The tension filled the table so Alice quickly pushed conversation again. I knocked Bella's foot with mine and winked at her. She smiled, but remained composed throughout the rest of the meal.

When it was time to leave, Tanya and Bryan were whispering and I wondered if they were setting up a rendezvous. I took hold of Tanya's arm harshly and pulled her away from the man. Alice had hold of Bella's arm and talking quietly to her.

We all walked onto the sidewalk as we adjusted our coats and stood in a circle to say goodbye. Bella stepped forward and hugged Alice and Jasper first. When she got to me she smiled widely and pulled me tightly to her. I whispered into her ear, "You owe me 40% of a burrito."

She squeezed me tighter and said, "I owe you way more than that." And then she pulled away, taking Bryan's hand in hers. We all walked away and when I opened the car door for Tanya she asked if I was going to drop her off. I was terrified she would meet up with Bryan if I let her go, but I wasn't about to spend the night with her.

"Let's go dancing," I offered, and she quickly took me up on it, stating which currently popular club we should check out.

We headed in that direction and after twenty minutes, Alice called my cell phone. As soon as I answered she exploded into how appalled she was that Bella would marry someone like Bryan. "You have to do something, Edward. You can't let this happen. Kidnap her if you have to."

"Can we talk later?" I asked cryptically.

"Oh God, you're with Tanya," she said angrily. "Maybe you and Bella are too stupid for relationships."

"Tanya and I are going dancing. Can we talk later tonight?" I was trying to show her I didn't plan on spending the night with Tanya and hoped we were in sync enough that she would know what I was trying to tell her.

She sighed heavily and finally said, "Call me tomorrow."

We hung up and my mood became brooding. I walked into the crowded club and felt instantly out of place. The music was too loud and not my style. Tanya pulled me onto the dance floor but she had no interest in me. She just wanted to be seen. I began to think my plan wasn't worth it, I didn't care if she slept with Bryan, and hopefully she would break them up.

I thought of Bella and knew I couldn't let Tanya hurt her. Tanya had no interest in Bryan and only wanted his contacts. I wanted Bella to end it with him because she deserved better, not because Tanya came between them. I began to worry that Bella would now have another reason to resent me and even our friendship would end.

After an hour, I told Tanya I was taking her home. She acted offended and then suddenly began snuggling up to me, touching me in a suggestive way. We walked to the sidewalk and I led her to a cab parked on the side of the road. I handed the driver some cash and walked away to a flourish of swear words.

I got home and looked around my dank apartment. I honestly did not spend much time there, but I needed to find some way to brighten it up a bit. I showered to get the club smell off me and then fell into my bed in despair. I kept imagining that horrible man making love to Bella and it was making me sick.

I finally got up and made my way to the liquor cabinet. I heard a loud knock on my door and walked over to look though the peephole. I was stunned to see Bella standing there. I knew something horrible must have happened with Bryan so I opened the door to let her in.

She didn't move to come inside. She looked at me with a tear-stained face and shook her head back and forth. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, as more tears fell.

I thought she was talking about Tanya and I took a deep breath and groaned loudly. She added more and said, "Alice just told me. Did you really love me?"


	8. Chapter 24-26

24

I thought I had heard her incorrectly. My mind was preparing to convince her to leave Bryan, so it took me a minute to respond. Bella wrapped her arms around her waist and looked away from me. "I knew she was wrong," she said softly.

I finally found my footing and opened the door wider. "Come in, so I can tell you everything."

She looked back at my face and then slowly entered the apartment. I showed her to the sofa and sat down next to her. I could feel my tears beginning to form and it was not how I wanted this to go. I took a deep breath and raised my eyes to face her. "Do you want the speech I prepared years ago? Or, should I just tell you right now as I sit next to you, all I can think about is how much I love you?

She gave out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. I reached over and moved them, so I could see her entire face. "Why?" she asked, as if I had lost my mind.

I had no idea how to sum up what my heart was feeling to explain why I loved her. I smiled and said, "Because you are still spectacular."

Her tears fell over her eyes and she said, "But, you know everything."

I nodded and said, "You're right, I know everything." She stared into my eyes so I asked, "What happened with Alice tonight?"

Bella stood and took a couple of steps before turning to look at me. "She came by the pool house. We were all packing but she wanted me to go somewhere with her. We drove to the courthouse and sat in her car as she told me…" Her eyes widened and she began to truly cry as she said, "Edward, you ruined your career for me."

I shook my head and jumped up, placing my hands on her hips. "No, I didn't ruin anything. I found what really brings me joy. I love my job, Bella. I love taking hopeless cases and proving people wrong."

She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. "I can't think straight," she said to herself.

I backed away to give her space and finally asked a question I had. "Why did you think I was so upset when you left?"

She looked at me with a pain filled expression and said, "I thought you didn't think I could do it." I stared at her in shock and she went on to explain. "You looked at me like I was so helpless and fragile. During the trial, you talked about my life with such pain in your eyes and I thought you…well, I excelled in basic training because I wanted to show you I was capable of something."

I sat back down on the sofa and let more of my feelings out. I had to help her understand I didn't find her incapable, I loved her. "I planned to ask you to move in with me that night. I planned to tell you how much I loved you and beg you to consider me."

She returned to the sofa and leaned closer to me. "Did you really stand outside my house in Port Angeles?"

I smiled at the memory and nodded as I said, "It wasn't as creepy as it sounds." She laughed and seemed to relax a little. She let her back fall against the cushion as I reached over and picked up her hand, looking at her ring. "I know you needed time to build a life, my mother was adamant about that. But, Bella, don't marry Bryan."

Bella pulled her hand back and looked at the ring herself. She took it off and turned to look at me. "Do you know why I agreed to marry him?" I shook my head so she continued. "Because he asked. I honestly believed no man would ever want me, but he asked."

"He's an ass, Bella," I said.

She shook her head and said, "He isn't that way. We had a fight and he was trying to prove a point."

"What point?" I wanted her to explain it to me so I could see if she was excusing his behavior.

"He was talking to a surgical tech and I said he was flirting. He was appalled and said I had no idea what flirting was. It was stupid but it grew into a big fight. I knew he was giving Tanya so much attention to show me…anyway, don't judge him by the one meeting."

"Do you love him?" I pressed, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"I loved the idea of him," she admitted and looked at the ring again.

I leaned over to make her look into my eyes. "Does he make you happy simply by being in the same room with you? Do you wake up thinking of him and fall asleep wishing daylight would come quickly?"

"No," she said softly, "But, there was a man who made my heart beat faster just by looking into my eyes."

"Did you tell him?" I asked softly.

"I just did," she whispered.

I moved very slowly toward her mouth as my heart began racing. Just as I was about to join my mouth to hers she said very faintly. "I love you, Edward."

Our mouths connected and I pulled her to me tightly. She sighed and it set my body on fire. The kiss deepened and I couldn't get enough. I couldn't hold her tightly enough, kiss her deeply enough, touch her thoroughly enough. Nothing was enough and I felt frustrated and overjoyed at the same time.

I wanted to pull her shirt off and I had to take my hands off of her to keep from doing it. I growled with frustration so she pulled away and looked at me. Her mouth was opened as she struggled with her breaths. Her eyes were filled with desire and also love. She finally asked, "You don't want me?"

A smile grew on my face and I shook my head up and down. "I want you more than anything in my life. I don't just want sex, I want you, all of you."

She pulled me closer and began unbuttoning my shirt. My senses were on overdrive. I never expected the night to end like this and a small part of my brain feared I was dreaming. I helped her clear my arms from the material and then stood to pull her into them. I picked her up as I kissed her passionately, heading to my bed.

She removed her clothing as I removed mine and stood before me in all her perfection. She had impressive abs and muscular legs and I marveled at the creature in front of me. When I pulled her with me onto the bed, she surprised me by rolling us one more time so she was on top of me.

She looked down at my disbelieving face and said, "Show me what you like."

I placed my hands on the side of her face and said, "This is what I like."

She blushed a little and then let her mouth meet mine. The feel of her in my arms, available to me, naked for me, was overwhelming. I couldn't close my eyes. I watched every reaction she had. I loved how her head would fall back in ecstasy, how her eyes would open just a bit, looking sexy and mysterious, but mostly I loved how we moved together like skilled lovers.

She began moving faster and her breathing became loud gasps. She suddenly screamed out as her entire body went ridged. Just the sight of her pushed me over the edge and my entire body was covered in goosebumps.

She placed her hands next to my ears and remained above me as she looked down at me with wide eyes. "Oh my God," she laughed. "Was that an orgasm?"

I was stunned by her words and wondered if she actually had sex with Bryan at all. I quickly asked, "You've never had an orgasm before?"

Her face reddened and she shook her head slightly. I pulled her down to me and rolled her to the side. I kissed her as my hands went to work, building the tension all over again. When my tongue made its way to her most sensitive spot she grabbed my hair and screamed out my name.

She collapsed completely and I scooted up to kiss her tenderly. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and I knew life couldn't be any better than this moment.

Bella began to stir bright an early due to her military training. I groaned and rolled over, so she got out of my bed and went to the kitchen to start coffee. I eventually and reluctantly pulled myself from the bed and made my way to the smell.

Bella smiled when she saw me and then pretended up be upset. "I wanted to surprise you with fresh fruit muffins."

I looked at the maze of ingredients she had pulled from the cupboard and asked, "I have stuff to make fresh fruit muffins?"

She laughed and tried to push me from the room. "Go back to bed, I'll be there soon."

I remained firmly planted where I was and pulled her into my arms. She beamed up at me and I was happier than I had ever been. "I don't want to be in there alone. I'll miss you too much."

She pushed onto her toes and kissed me sensuously, then pulled away and went back to her baking. I sat in a chair and watched with fascination. She peeked over at me and then smiled as she said, "Do you remember the food you made the first night I stayed at the pool house?"

I tried to think back but I didn't have a clue. I shook my head so she said, "A salad and a chicken sandwich?"

"Vaguely," I replied, "Why?"

Her smiled widened further and she kept stirring her ingredients as she said in a teasing tone, "I hoped someday I could cook for you, because I figured you needed a good meal."

"That bad?" I asked, causing her to laugh loudly. She poured the batter into a muffin pan and put them in the oven before walking over to sit on my lap. "What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"I need to get moved," she said sadly.

I knew we had to have a difficult conversation and I hated to jeopardize the high we were both experiencing. She noticed my expression and said, 'Edward, I'm breaking off my engagement to Bryan. I never imagined a wonderful man like you could love me."

"Would you be willing to move in here?"

She gave me a quick kiss and the said, "Someday, but let's take our time and know for sure."

"I know for sure, Bella. I've known for sure for so many years. If you want a wedding, I'll do it. If you want your own room and for me to sleep in a cage, I'll do it."

She placed her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. "I've signed a lease," she began but I quickly backed away and interrupted her.

"I can get you out of it, if you'll let me be your lawyer again,"

She turned to straddle my lap and kissed me until I forgot what we were talking about. The oven timer rang and she got the muffins out and put them on a plate. I poured us both a cup of coffee and then motioned for her to bring the plate into bedroom.

We spent the rest of the morning in bed, feeding each other bites of food and sharing the last five years with each other.

We eventually left my apartment after a long, intimate shower. I drove my own car behind Bella to the pool house and saw her friends loading up their suitcases and boxes. I got out of my car and followed Bella inside. I pulled on her arm and said, "I'll help you pack, but let's go see my parents first."

Bella seemed hesitant and I wondered if she felt my mother would be upset with her. I leaned over to look directly into her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Can we do it later?"

"Are you afraid to tell my mother we are together?"

"I just don't want her to think I rushed into an engagement and as soon as someone better came along I baled."

I decided to educate her to the dynamics of a family. "Bella, let me tell you what has been going on around here. Alice called me on the way home for the restaurant to tell me I can't let you marry Bryan. Then, she most likely called my mother and told her how awful dinner went and how inappropriate Bryan's behavior was. My mother probably shared with my father how worried she was and would have to speak to you. Alice intervened and will call me sometime this afternoon to see if her planned worked, and then her and my mother will get all emotional and my mom will show up to welcome you to the family."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked over at the main house with trepidation. To prove my point, my phone rang. I held it up to show her with was Alice. She smiled and I answered with a quick, "Yeah?"

"What happened? Did Bella show up? Did you tell her everything?' Is she ending her engagement?"

"She showed up, I told her everything, and she is ending her engagement."

Alice screamed in joy and Bella laughed loudly. "We're at the pool house loading her stuff," I added.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you, call me later," she said, and quickly hung up.

I looked at Bella and said, "We have about 5 minutes before my mother walks through that door."

Right on que my parents knocked softly before walking in. Bella was writing on some boxes and discussing logistics with her friends. Her eyes moved to my mothers and she smiled sheepishly. I picked up a box and motioned for my father to do the same. "I'll give you a few minutes alone," I said to Bella, and walked out the door.

I loaded the boxes into Bella's car and then leaned against the trunk as I smiled at my father. "I never thought this would be my life, it feels surreal."

My dad moved to my side and rested against the trunk with me. "Are you going to marry?" he asked.

"Of course, if she'll have me."

"The VA is pretty far from your place," he pointed out.

"I have no ties to the place. I can move."

"Well, just remember all relationships have growing pains. But if you do this one thing, I can guarantee you a lifetime of happiness."

"Just one thing, wow this sounds easy," I teased.

"At least once a day, every day, remind yourself how lucky you are to have a wonderful woman who loves you."

"I'm not sure I can keep it to once a day," I said, with a huge ass grin on my face.

He laughed and said, "I married your mother thirty-six years ago, and she still takes my breath away."

I smiled at my father and turned to hug him. He never said a word about my relationship with Tanya, but he never offered me tender advice like he was doing now. I assumed it meant he was a lot happier about my decision to date Bella instead of Tanya.

I realized how lucky I was to have amazing parents. I had a sister that saved my heart, and I had a woman I could love forever. Life could only get better from this point forward.

My mother and Bella came walking out to us, walking arm-in-arm. Bella had tears in her eyes but she was also smiling. I welcomed her into my arms and she buried her head into my chest, unable to speak. My mother deicide to bring the subject up for her.

"Honey, you live so far from where Bella will be working, and you are both still building careers, why don't you live in the pool house and save for a real home?"

I looked at my father and realized it was what he would going to bring up to me. I tried to tease Bella and said, "We can't, Bella signed a lease."

Her head shot up and she looked at me in surprise so I laughed as she pretended to choke me. "I thought you could get me out of it," she replied.

"Am I your lawyer again?" I smirked.

Her smile fell and she stared into my eyes as she said, "Oh Edward, you are so much more then my lawyer."

I couldn't help myself, and I was fully aware my parents were standing right there with us, but I pulled her to my lips and kissed as if she was my source of oxygen. We eventually parted and decided to talk with her friends about the situation. We offered to still pay rent until they could find a replacement for Bella.

25

We had been living in total bliss for six months. We both worked irregular hours but when we were together everything was incredible. We never argued and it wasn't because Bella was compliant or gave into anything I wanted, it was because we were totally compatible.

Bella had two-and-a-half years left on her military commitment and I couldn't wait for her to be free to work where she wanted and possibly start a family.

I'll never forget the moment I saw her in her uniform for the first time. She usually wore scrubs every day, but one morning she walked out of the bedroom in her dress blues. Her hair was up and she had on her cap. I was eating a bowl of cereal and my hand froze in midair.

"Grow up," she mumbled, as she walked over to open the refrigerator.

"Bella," I said, finally able to think coherently. "That is seriously the sexiest thing you've ever worn." I suddenly understood why women liked a man who wore a uniform, and believed a lot more women should join the armed forces.

She turned to face me with a hint of panic in her eyes. "Seriously, you don't think I look ridiculous?"

My demeanor grew serious and I wondered how she could even ask me that question. I was proud of her accomplishments and everything the military had done for her. I remembered my comment from years ago saying she flushed her future down the toilet. I stood and walked toward her with my hands clasped behind my back.

"I'm sorry," I offered, "For anything that would make you believe I could ever find you ridiculous."

Her eyes grew wet and she smiled lovingly at me. I leaned over to give her a soft kiss and when I tried to pull back she quickly grabbed my neck to bring me closer. I kept my hands behind me and she spoke while still kissing me. "What's wrong? Kiss me."

"I am kissing you," I replied, while literally kissing her.

She pulled away and looked at my posture. "Why are you standing like that?"

"So I don't touch your uniform," I explained.

"Why won't you touch my uniform?"

"Is it allowed?" I asked, having no idea how the military worked. I had grown to really like her friends, but I also noticed how confident and assured they all were as they spoke a vernacular I didn't understand. Bella was decisive and tough around them, but remained tender and loving with me.

She began to laugh and then pushed me against the refrigerator and smashed her body against mine. Within moments, she was stripped down to nothing and I was wearing her cap. She had to redress as I lay braindead on the sofa. Right before she walked out the door, she looked back at me. I was smiling like an idiot, or a man in love, and then saluted her, because she could take charge anytime. She straightened her blazer and said, "Damn right, grunt." Then she walked out the door.

One night, I was working on a difficult case and came home late. The lights were out and I tried to be as quiet as possible. I sat my briefcase by the door and turned to find Bella sitting at the kitchen table in the dark. She was sitting very still, and didn't say a word. I was hit with a horrible sense of déjà vu. I walked over to sit across from her and noticed tear stains on her face.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and prepared to hear whatever awful thing happened. She looked into my eyes and then slid a manila envelope across the table to me. I looked at it with trepidation. I knew something in that envelop was going to ruin everything for us.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to touch it.

Her tears began to fall again and she said, "I'm being deployed."

"What?" I asked, still not understanding. I thought she was being sent to another hospital in another city.

"My unit is going to Afghanistan in five days."

My mouth fell open and before I could even ask she added, "For fourteen months."

I couldn't speak. I had no idea what to say. I immediately began thinking of legal maneuvers to make it impossible for her to go. I stood and walked around the room as my mind spun and spun. She finally addressed what she knew I was thinking. "I took an oath, Edward. I have to fulfill my commitment. I would never consider letting my unit down."

I finally fell onto my knees in frustration. I was losing her, and not because she didn't love me. And on top of that, there was a possibility I would never see her again. She moved away from the table to come kneel in front of me. My hands sunk into her hair and I pulled her to my mouth. I was trying to fuse her to me, making sure I would never lose her, but my mind was telling me it wasn't enough.

I rested my forehead on hers and said with force, "Marry me, tomorrow. Don't leave me without being my wife."

She spoke in only a whisper and said, "Of course I'll marry you, anytime you want."

I eventually realized we were huddled on the floor so I stood and took her into the bedroom. I held her in my arms as we both feared for our future.

We both had commitments for the next day, so it was the following day we went to city hall and married without telling a soul. I promised her a big wedding when she returned, but we both knew it was a promise I possibly couldn't deliver.

The day she had to fly out finally arrived. Bella stood in her camouflage uniform surrounded by my family. I was a mess, but Bella was composed because that was how she handled stress. Alice had her daughter strapped to her chest so she gave Bella a side hug and then began to cry. Jasper gave Bella a quick hug and then pulled his wife into his arms. My mother took hold of Bella's face and gave encouraging words as Bella nodded often. My father hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She finally turned to me.

My heart was going crazy and I wondered for a moment if I was actually having a heart attack. I held out something for her and she took it in her hand. Laying on her palm was my Grandfather's gold band. I took a jagged breath and said, "You make sure to return that to me."

Her eyes rose to meet mine and she whispered, "I promise you, I will."

I pulled her into my arms and began to sob. I wanted her to know with a certainty that I loved her, that nothing was too big for us to handle together. I wanted her to believe that I believed she would remain safe and return to me. But, I had no words to give her. This hurt like hell and nothing was going to ease the pain.

But, I didn't have to say a word. She whispered into my ear. "I know, Edward, I know."

I kissed her one last time and watched her walk away with her large duffle bag.

For six whole months the pain was almost unbearable. The only thing that kept me going was the case I was working on. I heard from Bella twice a month, and even managed to skype with her once. She was working in a field hospital far from the security of a base and I worried constantly.

I sent her a care package when I saw how thin she was, but she still hadn't received it. I had a calendar right next to the bed and I would cross off a day every single night.

Early one morning, my cell phone rang. I glanced at it to see it was my mother so I rolled over in bed and let it ring. She called back immediately so I groaned and answered her call. "Hi, Sweetheart," she said softly. "Can you come to the main house?"

"Sure, let me shower first."

I took my time with my shower and made my way to the house certain my mother needed legal advice. I entered though the back and instantly smelled coffee. I poured a cup and then headed to my mother's office. She called out for me from the living room so I changed course.

I was taking a sip of the hot coffee as I entered the room and saw two men in uniforms sitting on the sofa. I instantly dropped my cup, letting the liquid spill onto my mother's rug. She didn't jump up to assist me or attend to the mess, so that caused me to fall onto my knees. I placed my hands on the floor and tried to breathe but the only thing that came out of me was horrible, guttural howls. My father wrapped his arms around me to help me stand and then placed me in a chair.

The men remained emotionless and sat quietly with their heads down. I yelled, "Is she dead?"

The older man scooted forward and finally looked directly at me. "Mr. Cullen, your wife's field unit has been overrun by hostile forces. At this point, we don't know if there are hostages or casualties. The news will break soon, so we want to alert family members."

"What's going to be done?" I asked.

"Those decisions are made by the area commanders."

My mind was spinning and I wanted to know what decisions were available to them? How long would it take to make those decisions? But, the men remained quiet as I moved closer and closer to hysteria.

"Has anything like this happened before? I mean, do you know how it typically plays out?"

"Mobile medical units are typically very safe. This is rare." He reached into the pocket of his uniform and handed me a card telling me to call if I have questions.

I looked at him as if he had gone mad. "Can't you answer my questions?"

"I have no further information," he stated firmly, and then both men stood.

My mother walked them to the door and I stared at the card in my hand. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. A young woman answered and after explaining who I was she took my name and contact information. It was then she said, "Mr. Cullen, the situation is fluid at the moment. We will call if anything changes"

"What does that mean?" I begged.

"We are still gathering information."

"Well, what has been gathered so far?" I pushed, wanting any morsel I could get from her.

"Those reports have not come in yet," she stated.

"Reports? You're waiting for reports?" I wanted to believe everyone was on their phones, not writing up reports.

She clarified things for me by saying, "Everyone is in communication and working together."

I finally conceded the fact they weren't going to tell me anything and hung up.

My entire family sat huddled around the television as we moved from one news channel to the next, gleaming any information we could. Every expert they could find gave an opinion on what should be done, but all their opinions differed greatly.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly, never expecting the voice I heard. "Edward, this is Emmett McCarty." For a split second I felt relief, I actually expected Emmett to say he would go get her and bring her home safely. "I just heard about Bella."

I tried to compose myself and said, "They won't tell me anything,"

He hesitated for a moment and then said, "Edward, I can tell you what they will do. A Special Forces unit will be sent in to secure the area. They will cause a big diversion and rush in, or they will come in under the cover of darkness."

His information stunned me. Maybe Bella was okay for now and the rescue attempt would end her life. I was foolish enough to believe the military would bargain for her life, not jump in with guns blazing.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

He wouldn't give me specifics, he just said, "Because I know."

I realized Emmett most likely served in Special Forces and that qualified him to be a bodyguard for his family's foundation. I also realized he played a role in getting Bella to join the Air Force all those years ago. It wasn't just my mother working with her and making suggestions, it was Emmett, too.

I kept my anger in check as I said, "Do you think she's alive?"

He didn't respond right away and I let my head drop into my hand. He finally said, "For combatants to go after a hospital they probably want the equipment and supplies. They won't kill them right away. They'll want to see if they can make any money off of them. If Bella survived the original assault, she's alive."

"Will they hurt her?" I managed to ask, never expecting him to respond.

He said something that actually offered me comfort. "Bella has two things going for her. She's smart and she stays calm."

I sat up fully, he was right, Bella could make herself inconspicuous. She would be meek and compliant, never giving them a reason to hurt her. Unless they were complete animals.

"What can I do?" I begged, desperate to do anything to help her.

"When it all goes down they'll take her to Ramstein Air Base in Kaiserslautern, Germany. It's just south of Frankfurt. Look into flights to Germany."

The thought of possibly accompanying Bella's body home made me sick to my stomach. I didn't know how this world worked and I couldn't just show up and knock on the base door and ask for my wife. "Emmett, I need your help. Can you come with me?"

"Um…sure. I'm in New York right now, come here and we will fly out together."

For some reason I began to cry. It was the hope of bringing Bella home, it was the kindness of a secretive man who had a direct tie to my wife. I felt overwhelmed. I managed to tell him I would be in touch and he added one last thing to tilt my world. "Just so you know, I'm married to Rosalie Hale."

I somehow found it in me to laugh and it felt so good. He chuckled along with me until I finally said, "Now I know why you are willing to flee to Germany with me."

I heard Rose yell out in the background, "Fuck you, Cullen."

I hung up the phone laughing loudly. Everyone looked at me for information and I quickly told them the conversation. I was filled with hope and ready to do something productive.

26

As the day wore on, the phone began to ring. At first it was worried friends, but then it became the press. They were asking me questions about Bella's past, reminding all the world what had happened to her. I had to keep reminding them she was innocent. Soon, their questions began to focus on our relationship and one reporter actually asked if Bella and I were intimate during the trial.

I knew this time I had to come forward and feed their obsession. I had to sit in front of their cameras and let them humiliate my wife all over again. I needed the public on my side so the military would feel the pressure to act.

I flew to New York and was booked on several national news channels. Emmett and Rosalie met me at the airport. Their support kept me going during my darkest moments. Emmett acted as my bodyguard, keeping the press at a respectable distance. Rosalie would listen to me as I shared memories of Bella, never complaining or acting bored, but letting me unburden my mind.

The very first interview delved into my relationship with Bella. I admitted knowing her during her one week at Port Angeles High School. I made sure everyone understood Bella had been in the military for six years and only came back to Seattle a year ago. It was then we started a relationship.

But facts didn't matter. Supposed 'friends' were quoted in the rag papers saying Bella and I slept together at Jake's house in La Push before he was ever killed. I had to keep control of my temper and realize as long as they were using Bella's name, it was pressuring the military.

I was in New York for four days when Emmett suggested we head to Germany. I asked him if he had any information, but he remained tightlipped and only said certain things appeared to be happening.

We flew to Frankfort and took a car to the town of Kaiserslautern. We checked into a hotel close to the base and I watched Emmett closely. He would make phone calls for close to an hour and then watch the American News for another hour. This pattern went on for two days.

One night after dinner, Emmett got a text. He suddenly got very jittery and insisted we go back to the room. I kept asking him questions and he quickly told me to keep quiet until we got to the room.

As soon as we got inside I turned to face Emmett, "What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"They're going to attempt a rescue tonight. It's going to be tricky," he told me, but I couldn't take it anymore I had to know if Bella was alive and if the rescue had any chance of success.

I fell onto the edge of the bed and looked at Emmett as I begged him with everything I had to please tell me something. He wavered for a second and I actually got onto my knees and begged with my hands up at him. I finally found the right words to convince him, "Emmett, imagine if this was happening to Rose."

He nodded a couple of time and then motioned for me to come with him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and then told me to sit on the edge of the tub. I thought he was being ridiculous with all the subterfuge but his worried eyes told me I was wrong.

He leaned in very close and said, "Okay, they are holding a hostage in a school. Intel says it's someone with dark hair." I was about to say something when Emmett continued, "Bella was the only brunette woman."

"Did they say it was a woman?" I asked.

He came even closer and said, "The word they are using in Pashto means tin soldier. A toy, a…a pretend soldier. It has to be a woman."

"How will they get to her?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

He sat back away from me and shook his head back and forth. "I can't tell you anything more."

"Will you know when it happens?"

"No, and I can't be certain I'll know when it's over, we just have to sit and wait now."

He turned off the shower and we went into the other room to stare at the television for hour upon hour. I began looking at pictures of Bella on my phone and it was the only thing that kept me sane. I eventually fell asleep in a chair and woke to Emmett shaking me.

"Edward, come on buddy, let's go get your woman."

I saw it was dawn and light was just beginning to illuminate the city. I focused on Emmett and saw him grinning as he threw on new clothes. "It happened?" I asked in a stunned voice, and then reached for the remote.

Emmett knocked it from my hand and said, "Nobody knows yet. Let's get to the base and you can be there when she lands."

I began putting on my shoes as I asked, "Are you sure it's Bella?" I couldn't imagine the disappointment if it turned out to be somebody else.

He laughed and then nodded. "Yeah, and she's asking for her loser lawyer."

I knew at that moment it was truly her. I still had no idea how Emmett knew, but I didn't care anymore. We drove to the base and were taken to a holding room attached to a hanger. I stared out the window for hours. I was tired, hungry, and had a horrible headache, but I couldn't force myself to do anything but watch out that damn window.

I eventually noticed a plane slowly making its way toward our hanger. My heart leapt and I called out for Emmett. He ran to the window and jumped up and down in excitement. Someone opened a side door and motioned for us to follow. We were led into the hanger and watched the plane pull inside and power down.

People began pouring from the plane and I heard Emmett exclaim loudly and then run toward a young man who looked exactly like him. They hugged each other tightly as they moved around in a circle. It was then I saw her.

She stepped from the doorway of the plane and started down the stairs. She was dressed in her fatigue pants and a plain white t-shirt. Men in full uniform were standing in front of me and when she reached the bottom of the stairs she stood to salute them properly. It was at that moment her eyes saw me.

All her bravery and composure left her. She fell onto her knees and held her face in her hands as she sobbed loudly. I dropped down and pulled her into my arms, crying just as noisily. I wanted to look into her eyes, but that would mean letting her out of my arms, something I was incapable of doing. Her arms eventually came around my neck and I rocked her as we tried to speak to each other.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Now I am," she replied.

I placed my hands on her head and pulled her back so I could kiss her passionately. Her face was wet with tears, but I didn't care as I tasted the salt of her skin. Emmett made his way to us and knelt down to speak. "Bella, stand up here and salute the team, they're leaving now."

She turned to see the unit who saved her and the men she knew well from their long flight together. She stood and turned to face them. Her body was erect and her jaw set tight as she stood at attention and then brought her hand to her eyebrow. The men returned the gesture and I looked at their brave faces, wondering how I could ever repay them.

As they came to shake my hand, I thanked them profusely and promised them free legal help whenever they needed it. When a young man stood in front looking a lot like Emmett I smiled widely. "You must be a McCarty," I said knowingly.

He smiled and nodded toward his brother, "He taught me everything I know."

"Do you have any suggestions on how to pay him back? How I can pay all of you back?" I asked, having no idea how to make it up.

The young man laughed loudly and said, "You don't get it, this is what we do. There is nothing to repay."

Bella followed the men to the edge of the hanger as they all hugged her and teased her. She stood in their midst, dwarfed by their large bodies and saluted them one last time.

Bella was taken to a debriefing room while Emmett and I were given sleeping arrangements on the base. I tried to wait for Bella to return, but I knew it would take hours. I fell asleep and slept soundly for the first time in ten days.

It was dark when someone knocked on my door and escorted me to a conference room where a buffet waited. I hadn't eaten the entire day and I was starving. Emmett filled a plate and I followed behind him, wishing it was Bella's food I was eating.

When we sat down other people began entering the room. Bella was escorted in, looking exhausted. She smiled at me and then got her food and made her way over to me. I moved to sit sideways so I could look directly at her. She placed her hand on my cheek and I held it there with my own hand.

"When can I get you out of here?" I asked.

"As soon as my new orders come in. I'll have some time off for a few weeks."

I realized then her service wasn't over. I couldn't just run off with her and hide her away from the world. Instead of complaining, I picked up her fork and fed her some food. After everyone had eaten a man with a lot of awards and recognitions on his chest stood at a small podium.

"We would like to welcome, 2nd Lieutenant Cullen, home and thank her for her service, bravery, and professionalism. Unfortunately, she did not return with her unit, and those lost men and women will be remembered as brave, honorable soldiers. As with every soldier who returns from war, you will be supplied with the resources needed to make your transition easier. All we ask, is remember your fallen unit, represent them with dignity and pride. Make sure their names receive the respect they deserve. On behalf of the United States Air Force, we are proud to have you here at Ramstein Air Base."

The man saluted Bella and she stood and returned the gesture. People kept approaching her and I wanted nothing more than to get her out of this room and off this base. I finally leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

She nodded so I instantly stood and began pulling her from the room. We were only stopped twice before making it to our accommodations and I locked the door before turning to pull her into my arms.

It was then she began to cry again. I moved her to the bed and removed her fatigues, leaving her in the t-shirt and pulled down the covers so she could get into bed. I climbed in next to her and held her tightly to my chest. I didn't want to grill her, I knew she would talk when she needed to. I just relished in the feeling of holding her in my arms.

We slept for several hours until she gasped loudly and sat up in bed. I held still and then said softly, "Honey, you're with me. Everything is okay."

She turned to sit on the side of the bed so I reached over to rub her back. "Edward, I just want you to know they didn't rape me."

My eyes closed in relief and I said, "Okay, it wouldn't have matter to me either way."

She turned to look at me and smiled. I finally asked, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She moved to lay back into my arms and began telling me what happened. It all happened very quickly and those working in the front tent were shot on sight. Bella was in the back and froze when the men entered. She let her eyes fall, refusing to look at them, and remained perfectly still.

Some of the men tried to fight and were immediately killed. Bella was grabbed by her arm and pulled to the front where a vehicle waited. Another nurse was added to the group and they were both pushed toward the back of a small truck. The other woman tried to run and was shot down.

Bella did everything she was told, moved willingly to several locations, and simply waited. She knew she would be rescued or killed, those were her only options and she became okay with either one. When she was moved to the school she was put in a room all alone. It was then she decided to do anything she could to make her presence known.

When it was late at night she would sing softly right by the widow, hoping someone would hear her English. When the sun rose early in the morning and women made their way to the markets she would let her hair blow from the barred window. Soon, Intel started coming in about an American soldier being held at the school.

Her story broke my heart, but I had to admit I expected it to be much worse. Maybe she was hiding more gruesome details from me. I hated that I had to share some painful news with her. I tightened my arms and said, "I'm afraid the media is bringing out your past. They've turned this into a big salacious story."

She chuckled and said, "They can't hurt me. I don't care what they say."

I kissed her head and was never more proud of my wife. She pulled away and grabbed something from her pants before coming back to bed. She moved to lay on top of me and held up the gold band. "I have something for you."

I pulled her lips to mine and then whispered, "I have something for you."

I had dreamed of making love to my wife for six months and it wasn't even close to my fantasies. She made me fall in love with her all over again as she gave herself so completely to me.

We had to stay in Germany for two days before Bella was given approval to go home. Everyone wanted to hear from her so she agreed to being interviewed. She was cautious in what she shared but spoke highly of those she served with.

As we made the rounds to various talk shows, I noticed something about Bella that I had missed all these years. Bella was naturally a calm person. She was thoughtful and considerate. I had always thought of her as submissive and compliant because of her past. But that wasn't true, she was simply a good person.

One particular interview was with a very well-known television pundit. He started out asking about the attack and listened kindly as Bella spoke. He suddenly moved on to the subject of Jake. Bella quickly interrupted him and said, "Haven't you heard? I didn't do it."

"Do you have sympathy for the young men who killed your boyfriend?"

"I have sympathy for everyone Jake hurt."

The interviewer glanced at me and then asked Bella, "Did you love your husband while he was your lawyer? I mean, did you guys have an attraction to one another?"

Bella smiled and said, "He's a very attractive man, but he did have a beautiful girlfriend at the time, perhaps you've heard of Tanya Denali. She's running for a political office."

I was standing off camera and turned to hide my smile, knowing Tanya was absolutely loving the idea of being mentioned nationally. It was also brilliant on Bella's part, since now Tanya wouldn't say anything bad about her.

The man eventually brought up the baby and Bella remained calm, stating that someday she would have her own baby and she looked forward to that time.

I thought the interview went well, until the gentleman brought up the one thing that angered my wife. "I understand the press has dubbed you the little tin soldier, would you like to explain that to the audience who might not be familiar with the nomenclature?"

As far as my wife was concerned, the interview was over. She was so offended she pulled the mic from her uniform and stood to walk away. The man laughed and said, "I guess one tin soldier walks away."

It was supposed to be a joke, but for once in Bella's life she didn't remain calm. She didn't make excuses or forgive the insult. She spun around and grabbed the man by his lapel and got right up in his face as she spoke directly into his mic, "Don't you ever insult the women of the Armed Forces again."

She held him until his face was almost purple and then let him go with disgust. She straightened her blazer and skirt and then walked away. I marveled at my wife and chuckled at how wrong they were to call her that. Bella wasn't a tin soldier, she was the real deal.

I ran to catch up to her and she turned to look at me. "I think I need a lawyer," she said, only partly teasing.

"I'll get you out of it, I know what papers to file."

She kissed me hard and we headed home, to our future and our life together. I can honestly say, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about how lucky I am to have a wonderful woman who loves me.

The end.

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I truly appreciate it.**


End file.
